The Ravenclaw Girl
by CookieSpells4
Summary: Sometimes we say things that can change our entire world. Severus knows all about that, since one word cost him his best-friend, maybe more. But life is full of surprises, and our favorite potion master will experience them, along with someone new? Someone who could maybe, make a difference in his life, and influence many choices for better, or worse...
1. A new acquaintance

Disclaimer: All HP characters, resembling spells, lines, and plots belong to J.K. Rowling I only own my OCs and this story's plot nothing else (please don't sue me)

A.N: I present my FIRST Harry Potter fiction; I have had this idea for a while and though why not write it. Hope you like it, now it present to you all…

_**The Ravenclaw girl.**_

**1. A new acquaintance.**

It was Saturday, Severus sat under a tree reading a book, he was alone. He wanted to forget what had happened that week. He was being bullied again, by the infamous James Potter. The Gryffindor used a levitation spell on him, which left him dangling like a fish on a pole. Lily saw this and ran to help him. Out of humiliation he called his best friend an unforgivable name: Mudblood. Just then she turned her back on him.

He apologized, and apologized. He was even ready to sleep in front of the Gryffindor tower to get Lily to talk to him, but she never accepted his words. It was his attraction to dark magic. His "friends" said that she drove them apart more than ever before, and calling her that name was the last straw. Severus felt terrible; he had just lost in mere seconds a friend of six years.

Snape decided to get up early today. It was around 9 a.m. when he sat under the tree going through his potion textbook. He wanted to be alone this time. Without Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes, Rosier and Black (Regulus) bothering him about Lily. Ever since that day they were telling him even more about their Dark Lord, and his ideas.

The first week of the OWL exams were done. Monday was potions, and he decided to study for the class, it may take his mind of Lily for a few minutes. Of course he knew all the potions, but he was aiming for a perfect O.

* * *

"David, in the name of Quidditch what are you doing?!"

Severus looked up from his work, who ever said that sentence was a very loud person. He saw a young girl about his age running up to David Frezidoft , a Ravenclaw student with who he was paired up with in Herbology. He didn't pay much attention to her but he could tell by the sound of her voice, she was not in a very good mood. He decided to watch the scene between the two, while glancing at his book, to forget for a moment Lily and the exams.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Oh please, you can't even cast a Hover charm with your eyes closed! What makes you think you can this?"

"Because, I've been practicing."

"Oh Merlin, you're going to end up hexing yourself… again. And this time you are carrying yourself to the hospital wing! Or I can make it easier for you and hex you myself and leave you here! You know I don't bluff! Besides we have the rest of the OWLs to study for. I know you don't want t miss an occasion on getting a perfect report now."

"Ok fine, but I doubt I'll be getting an O in Herbology. That Fanged Geranium practical exam was hard, that plant nearly bit me."

"You know, that is what happens when you start to poke it with your wand you twit! How about we go met up with the rest to study in the library? That way you…wait. Is that, that boy with who Lily was arguing with the other day? Sure looks like him."

Severus froze at the minute; he put his nose back into his book and made off as if he never heard the conversation.

The girl looked back at her friend.

"I heard he's good in potions. Here save me a seat in the library I'll catch up soon enough."

"Ok"

"And NOT by Lockhart!"

"Got it, anything else your highness!"

"Very funny, you caught off guard with your humor."

David nodded and turned back to the castle, while she started walking towards Severus, who wasn't even notice her coming towards him at an alarming rate, until it was too late. The young girl was now in front of him, her eyes looking down at him.

"Hi, is there anyone sitting here?"

He turned to face her; she had long straight blond hair, pale skin and was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a black T-shirt.

"Does it look like it?"

"I'll take that as a NO then." with that she sat next to him, looking over at his textbooks. He turned his head very slowly towards her.

"What are you doing?"

"Observing. I see you like potion. So do I. I'm quite found of it actually. It's my favorite subject along with charms of course. Are you preparing for the OWL on Monday?"

"Obviously."

Severus turned to her to see she was now looking is his eyes; she had green eyes, greener than Lily, this made him unsteady.

"Why are you here?"

"Because, I could use you assistance."

"How nice of you, but I doubt you need my assistance."

The girl stared at him; talking to Severus Snape was not an easy task. The boy said only a few words in a very calm and cold voice.

"Alright, and I just though maybe you could explain this one potion to me. I may do very well in the class but you know it just this one thing."

Severus was surprised; someone came to ask him for help on something, that never happened before.

"And which potion is it?"

"Polyjuice, the only potion that gives me a hard time. And according to rumors there is a chance of it being in the potions exam."

"I see and what exactly is difficult?"

"Part two of the brewing, I always get it mixed up with the first thing and the last one, also the middle. If I don't get an O or an E in potions, mother and father won't be pleased and won't let me go to the NEWT class."

"Oh, well it's not that hard." Severus showed her his textbook with a few notes next to the ingredients. "You see first it's the boomslang, then the bicorn horn, you need to stir three times _**counter-clockwise**_."

Severus explained the preparation to the young girl who was listening very carefully, even taking a few notes time to time. He was impressed at how seriously she took him, asking question and giving her opinion on the potion.

Time flew fast, it was already 10:30 when a few Ravenclaws lead by David came out of the castle, seems like there were looking for her.

"It seems they've started a search party for me. What an idiot that David I'll tell you." She got up, and then turned back to Severus. "Wait we never really introduced. How rude of me, mother wouldn't be happy."

"I already know who you are."

"Really how so?"

"You're that popular American chaser from Ravenclaw with an attitude sometimes."

"Well. That popular American Chaser from Ravenclaw with an attitude does have a name you know. Evangeline Easgriff, please to meet you." She took out her hand, Severus shook it.

"Snape, Severus Snape."

"Well Severus, thank you for helping me. I hope to see you soon again."

"You don't need to thank me at all."

"I do. You just saved me from almost two hours of listening to Lockhart. If anything, that guy is better off in the stands then as a seeker. Spent most of his time this year combing his hair and flirting with the other team members then going after the snitch. The worst part? I have no idea how he made the team."

"I will agree with you on that point. He seems to be a handful."

"SEEMS TO BE! Try sitting in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express with him, for over six hours, or at the same table. Keeps going on and on about his silky hair, charming smile… Not that I have much choice. I swear one day I will personally drop a silencing potion in his pumpkin juice. Or use a charm on him; it's not as discreet but just as good. Hopefully next year I'll be captain, and I'll give him a one-way ticket to the Ravenclaw stands. That way we could beat Potter and the Gryffindor's a lot easier."

Severus smirked at Evangeline's words. This girl was not like Lily at the first impression, but the exact opposite, for now anyway.

"I can sense you don't care for Potter?"

"He's alright a real joke sometimes thought; but his friend Black is a real pain. I should hex him too come to think of it. Well I should really get going, see you around Severus." She gave him a warm smile, waved and ran off toward her friends.

Severus watched her go down, she seemed to be a nice person, but with an attitude and language issues. He heard of her, prior to this day. A real cussing queen according to rumors, but with a surprising friendly nature. He stood up, grabbed his stuff, and walked back to the castle, hopefully the Marauders weren't watching, he wouldn't hear the end of it. But for once he didn't really care. A very popular quidditch-playing girl came to talk to him, and ask for help not humiliate him, that was a first.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

Well there is the fist chapter. I hoped you liked it; let me know what you think. Don't flame me because of an OC, just skip the story if you don't like them.

If there is anything weird about this chapter PM me and I'll change it a bit to make clearer for you. First chapters are always a bit of a challenge than the others, but now that my OC has been introduced, things might be easier to write.

Until next time *takes floo powder in hand* "Diagon alley!"


	2. OWLs

I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, only in my dreams...

Here is the 2nd chapter.

* * *

**2. OWLs **

Severus walked back to the castle, rethinking every moment that had just happened. Lily told him about Evangeline once. She and James really got into it one day during a double potion class earlier in the year. It ended with 10 points off both houses and, of course, detention. Severus found it hard to believe that she was able to get James in trouble by Slughorn, of all cases. He was interrupted in his thoughts when his friends came rushing towards him.

"Hey Snape. Where were you mate? Didn't see you in the common room or at breakfast this morning." said Mulciber

"I skipped breakfast. I decided to revise the OWLs for Monday."

"Really, I didn't think you needed to revise."

"Well I did."

Rosier took a steep forward towards Snape; a small smile spread across his face.

"You were with someone."

"What?! No I wasn't."

"Oh you were, it wasn't Evans now was it?"

"Of course not! He should know better than to go with that Mud…Muggleborn, after what happened."

"No I wasn't with someone, even if were, it wasn't with Evans. Can we just leave it at that?"

"Alright mate, then let's go back to the great hall. There is nothing to do over here."

His housemates began the usual discussion, girls, Quidditch, house cup… Severus didn't pay attention to their conversation, he was focused on how Rosier knew he wasn't alone, maybe he was just messing with him. They arrived in the Great Hall and sat with their house, Severus's eyes wandered around the room to find Lily alone. He decided to take this a chance to talk to her. He excused himself and went towards her.

"Lily."

She turned and gave him a look. "What is it Snape."

"Snape?"

"Yes since you call me MudBlood I call you Snape."

"Lily, I just wanted to talk to you. To say I'm sorry."

"That's not enough Sev, I'm tired of standing up for you, defending you."

"I didn't mean for it to happen Lil it just…."

"Slipped out!?" she cut him off. "Well it happened Snape, and sometimes 'sorry' isn't enough. I guess I should have listened to the others instead of ignoring them. "

Severus felt hurt at Lily's words; his friend was turning her back on him.

"You had choices you know Sev, you made the wrong ones."

"What choices?"

"Your 'friends' for one thing."

"Lily please..."

"No, I'm done here. We're both done here."

Mary found her friend and lead her away from Severus, he could hear parts of their conversation.

"I told you Lil there was something with him." Said Mary giving Lily a concerned face.

"I know Mary, he was my friend I gave him a chance, and he screwed it. I thought he could change, I was wrong."

Severus went back to his table next to Avery who saw the scene.

"Get over it mate, there are others girls far better than Evans. Like Brown, or Totteloff, heck if you have a chance try Easgriff from Ravenclaw."

"Yeah Snape, you need to move on." Added Black.

Severus ignored them. Another heated argument with Lily and he still couldn't fix anything between them. He couldn't move on without Lily, right? Nobody could take Lily's place, but part of him wanted to leave her behind and start a new friendship with someone else. Evangeline perhaps? Why would she want to be friends with him? He knew this was going to be a very long weekend with his "friends" bothering him with Lily, moving on without her, and who he was with earlier that day.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~Time gap~~~~~~~~**

* * *

***Monday Morning***

Severus, along with his friends, arrived in front of the Great Hall. All the other fifth years were there. He scanned the entrance for Lily. He saw her reviewing with her friend, Mary, and surrounded by the Marauders.

Severus wanted to go talk to her again after their confrontation Saturday morning, but with all the students around and a high chance of being humiliated, it seemed suicidal. He saw Evangeline and her group of friends arrive at the entrance. His eyes were fixated on the young girl he met that weekend. He could tell she was looking for someone; that was until her eyes met his, and she started to run towards him.

"Hey Severus!" she said with a big smile on her face. Her arrival surprised Severus just as much as his friends.

"Um hi Evangeline." He answered calm and slowly.

She put her finger up near her face. "Evangeline is too formal for now. Please call me Eva, everyone calls me Eva."

"I don't." said Lockhart from across the hall.

"That's normal, I don't like you." She said with all the honesty in her voice.

"Like I didn't notice that. May I also add unlike you, I have been nominated for a charming smile award."

Eva rolled her eyes at Lockhart's words, "Of course you were," she thought. She then turned back to Severus.

"Anyway, here can you quiz me on the polyjuice potion one last time please? Just the second part, first one is good to go."

"Oh um sure."

"Great here! Ok I'm ready go!"

Severus quizzed her for about 15 minutes, until she thought it was good. She thanked him, then ran back to her friends. Severus turned to his friends; it looked like Rosier's jaw dropped, and the rest stared at him with big smiles on their faces.

"5…. 4…. 3…" Severus was counting down to himself the time before Rosier was going to react.

"No way!"

"Great here we go." Thought Severus.

"Easgriff! You were with Easgriff on Saturday were you!" Said Mulciber

"Way to go, Snape! Now that's what I'm talking about!" added Avery

"I knew I smelled perfume on you!" replied Rosier

"Why is this such a big deal?! She needed help so I offered some assistance."

"Well for starters Snape, she's a pureblood. That's already much better than Evans." said Mulciber.

"She plays as Chaser for the Quidditch team!" Added Avery.

"And please, she's very good in potions for starters! I bet she has got something on her mind."

"I doubt that Wilkes! Just put a sock in it already!"

"Fine Snape, we won't joke about your _girlfriend._"

"I said shut it Avery!"

"Ok fine no need to get on a hippogriff now."

Just then the doors of the great hall opened, and Professor McGonagall stood there with a long parchment in her hand.

"Good morning to you all. I hope you have all studied well for this last week of the OWL exams. Now when I call your name you will come here and I will point your seat out to you. Please remember, you are called randomly to avoid any cheating you could have prepared for."

McGonagall started calling the students one by one. Severus stood waiting for his turn; he looked around to see who was left.

"Severus Snape."

"This is it." He said as he walked up towards his Transfigurations professor.

"Here you are, row 3 seat 45."

"Thank you, Madam."

Severus made his way inside the room. It was neatly organized. All the students took their places. He made his way to his seat with ease. He saw Lily was seated on his right. On his left… was Eva.

"Severus we meet again I see. You exited?"

Severus turned to her: "Not really I just want to get this over with."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll do great. Ah, looks like it's going to start. Good luck!"

"Thank you, good luck to you as well."

Eva nodded as her paper was given to her. Severus turned to his left. Lily was giving him a killer look.

"Is she jealous of Easgriff talking to me?" he thought

Professor Tofty, the examiner, stood in front of the room where the teachers sit during the feasts.

"Morning to you all, and welcome to the OWL for potions. You have four hours for two written theories. Good luck to you all and begin."

Severus looked down at his paper; indeed there was Polyjuice like Evangeline said, but also an other one: Draught of Peace. He started right away on the one he knew best: polyjuice.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~Time gap, four hours later~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Severus sighed. He never expected the task to be this difficult. He got up to hand in his paper and left the room.

"Hey Severus!"

Eva came out of the room a few seconds after him with a big smile on her face. She had an air of confidence about her work.

"Hello."

"So did you think you aced it?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Sorry, did you do well?"

"Oh, I'm confident in what I did. I gave precise and clear answers."

"Great, there is no reason that you failed then. Thank you so much for helping me with the polyjuice thing. If I get an O I swear I am so going to get you something. You like lemon drops?"

"Hey Eva, want to get going? We can stop by at Dominic Maestro's, they might have the partition you were looking for."

"Sure David, I'm coming." She turned her attention back to Severus. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Severus, in Care of Magical Creatures? If you do that course, or else, I guess we'll see each other at dinner."

"Indeed, good day …Eva."

"Good day, Severus."

Avery snuck up behind Severus and whispered into his ear:

"Severus likes a girl!"

"I said shut it, Avery!"

"Something going on?" asked Rosier

Severus gave him a death look. "There is nothing going on Rosier, now please let's go eat."

"Ok, we'll put this on hold for now. I am hungry, let's go to the Three Broomsticks Inn for a snack."

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter, don't forget to review please. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

Again thank you for reading this.

Until next time *takes firebolt* "To the Quidditch pitch!"


	3. End of term

Yes i don't own anything :( only my OC and the story's plot, don't sue me

**3 End of term**

* * *

The outing at the Three Broomsticks Inn was all right. Severus didn't pay attention to his friend's chat. He remembered that there was only one more week until the summer holidays. The week went by fast. Severus saw Eva in the Astronomy exam, trying hard not to drop her telescope. He would have gone to help but her friends were there.

On Friday afternoon, the students came out of the History of Magic exam. The OWLs were now finished and every student was waiting impatiently for their results. The results would determine if they could continue into the NEWT programmes of a subject of their choice. Severus knew they would get them during the holidays, but he was still a little stressed. History of Magic was not his finest, but he was confident in getting at least an E. The weekend after the OWLs, was a 'fun filled' one. Students were decompressing from the stress of the exams.

Avery invited Severus to come with them to celebrate the end of the exams, but he declined and they went without him. Severus walked through the halls of the school wondering, until he bumped into Eva.

"Hi, Severus. Why aren't you out celebrating with your friends? I saw them leave without you."

Severus kept a closed face: "Because, I don't celebrate."

"You must do something. Here you can come with the gang and me if you want. We're going to Hogsmead."

"No thank you, I will stay here."

"Alright then, see ya around."

Eva left; he wasn't going to go with her. He though he would be imposing, and also get an other talk from Rosier and Avery. Severus went back to the Slytherin common room, alone.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~Time gap, Monday ~~~~~~~~**

Monday, the last Monday before the holidays. Today, there wasn't any work planned, but students were still required to attend class. Of course, some students were thinking of skipping class, but while the OWLs were being corrected it is a suicidal mission.

Severus and his friends finished breakfast, and went off to their potion class. He wasn't really looking forward to this class, mainly because it was doubled with the Gryffindor's, and that meant seeing Lily and the Marauders. As they entered the classroom, it was oddly empty with only the Slytherins. Severus took a seat in the front row by himself, while the others went in the back. Rosier sensed something was going on and raised his hand.

"Professor."

Professor Slughorn looked up to the student with his usual smile and answered him. "Yes, my dear boy, what is it?"

"Where are the Gryffindor's? Not that I miss them or anything. Will we be alone this hour?"

"I'm glad you asked Mr Rosier. There was a slight change in plans for today. The Gryffindor's have a class they missed due to the OWLs so we switch their timetable with another house. Ah, here they are."

The Slytherins turned around to see the house they were paired up with. Eva entered the room first followed by the rest of her house.

"Great, it's the claws." Said one.

"Better them then the Puffs." Said an other.

Slughorn walked towards the new arrivals, with his usual bright personality.

"Miss Easgriff, I trust you were warned well. Please take your seats. Even if we won't be working very hard, I will still initiate you all to a taste of NEWT level potions."

Once everyone was seated, Slughorn gave them all their potion to brew for the next hour. It started well, until some complaining was heard from the back of the class.

"Jeez Lockhart, can you at least hand me the Porcupine Quills! Is that to much to ask for?!"

"This class is not even grated Easgriff, and it just washed my hands."

"That's it!" Eva gave Lockhart a hit on his head.

"Ouch! Was that really necessary?"

"With you everything is necessary." Eva then raised her hand "Sir, May I please switch partners, mine here is incapable of handling or doing anything."

"Well Miss Easgriff, seeing how to torment poor Mr. Lockhart, it is best if you do leave. I will allow you to change seats, but only if you come up front. Now my dear you have got multiple choices here."

"Thank you sir." Eva got her books and headed up front. Severus could see that she knew exactly where she wanted to go.

"Right here sir." As she put her books on her new table, she gave a smile to her 'partner'

But Severus wasn't expecting her to sit next to him, and be his partner for the hour.

"Now that everything seems to be alright, please continue."

Eva turned to Severus. "So how advanced are you?"

"On the potion?"

"Yeah silly, what else would I be asking?"

"Oh sorry, phase 2"

"Excellent, let's get started!"

The two worked on the potion with a lot of excitement. Severus enjoyed working with Eva; of course there was some tension. The girl is a real hot head, Severus had to show a few times how he was right and not her. He also learned she hated being wrong, by getting hit in the arm, twice. But in the end, he really liked working with her. It was different from Lily, Avery and any other student.

Slughorn passed through to check their potion. They had finished before the others. "My gosh, it is perfect! The two of you do make a wonderful pair, a bit loud, but wonderful."

"Thank you professor. I hope to get in to the NEWT potion next year."

"Well my dear, there is no reason you shouldn't. I just hope you can calm down a little if Mr. Potter is there."

"No worries professor."

He nodded, and went on to the next group.

"So Severus, are you going to take the NEWT?"

"Yes, I plan to."

"Wouldn't it be fun if we ended up in the same class."

"Hilarious."

"You like sarcasm I see, so do I. I use it a lot on Lockhart."

"Really?"

"Yep, so you going anywhere for summer vacation?"

"No, just home."

"Where is that?"

"Somewhere."

"Come on, spit it out. My home is just about 30 minutes from Manchester, in Brook on Grim Street, yours?"

He gave her a look: "You don't live in America?

"No, father's father is English and has a family house, where we live, me mother, father, Kristlan and Danio the house elf's. You?"

"Spinner's end Cokeworth, near Manchester, with my parents."

"There was that so hard. You know, you're a very interesting person."

"How so?"

"You speak so little, yet you make your point. I enjoyed this hour a lot, you're a great potions partner."

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself."

"Yeah but still."

It was at that exact moment when the bell decided to ring, prompting all the students to drop their task.

"Well, I hope you all enjoyed this lesson, I will see you all Friday evening for the feast."

As they all exited the classroom, Severus saw his friends waiting for him outside. As he arrived he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Eva handing him a small note. "Here. Owl me this summer. I like talking with you." Severus took the small piece of parchment, and Eva turned back and went with her friends.

"Snape's got an address!"

"Snape likes her!"

"Rosier, Avery shut up!" said Severus "Let's go already, we'll be late for transfiguration."

"Fine, whatever."

As they walked to their next class, Severus couldn't help but look at the small address. He folded the parchment gently and put it in his robes.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~Time gap, Friday evening ~~~~~~~~**

All students entered the Great Hall for the End-of-Term feast. The hall was decorated with red and gold colors; all have guessed that Gryffindor had won. Severus couldn't believe how they could manage with Potter and his gang always getting into trouble. All the students continued their chatting as they sat down with their respective houses.

Professor McGonagall slightly rang her glass to get all of the student's attention. The chatting started to stop and Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat to address his end-of-term speech.

"Well another year gone. Now before we start our delicious feast, I will address a few words to you all. I hope we have filled your heads with more knowledge than when you came here with, that you all succeeded in your exams, and for those who graduate, I wish you all good luck in your future career. May this year that has gone, been the opening to new friendships and meetings. Now, as I understand you are all wondering about the House Cup, who needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty points; in third, Slytherin with four hundred and five points; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty points and finally, Gryffindor with four hundred and forty two points. Gryffindor wins the House Cup."

Shouts and applause came from the Gryffindor table, as Dumbledore presented to professor McGonagall the House Cup. Severus could hear James's voice from across the room shouting "WE WON! WE WON!"

"Now that the Cup has been given, I would also like for two students to come here so we can present them some last minute awards. Would James Potter and Evangeline Easgriff please come?"

Severus watched as Potter and Eva got up from their table and went toward the headmaster. He wondered what award could James Potter possibly get.

"Mister Potter and Miss Easgriff, for your skills as chasers in your house teams, I present to you both these medals as a symbol of your talent, I am really surprised how this season both of you were able to score the exact same point, that is an average of fourteen goals per game."

The two gave each other the 'you're dead' look as they were greeted by applause by the students. Severus was clapping, but not for Potter. He thought Eva deserved the title to herself, but again he never saw her play. They both came down, and went back to their respective houses.

"May the feast begin!" Said Dumbledore.

Severus ate his meal, while glancing at Eva who was happily talking with her housemates, showing them her trophy. She saw him staring, and decided to wave, getting Severus the attention from Avery. "Well, what are you waiting for a Quidditch game? Wave back Snape!" Severus did as told, getting a warm smile in return, as she started talking again. He felt good.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~Time gap, Saturday morning ~~~~~~~~**

It was time to leave Hogwarts, which had become a home for Severus. His stuff was all packed and ready to go. He and his friends made it to the coaches that were taking them to Hogsmead Station. Once there, they started loading the train with their trunks. Severus went to hand in his; to his 'joy' it was Lupin.

"Hey Snape, what's with that look?"

"Shut up Lupin."

"Hey I'm not doing anything to you, now had me your trunk."

Severus gave him his trunk and watched carefully as Lupin put his down with the other ones. He saw Eva was next.

"Need any help?"

"Yes actually, thanks." He helped her put her trunk in, putting a shocked face on Lupin.

"So I guess, I'll see you on the express seeing you're going to wait for your friends."

"Indeed, see you on the express."

His friends caught up with him. They entered the train. Severus took one last glance at the castle before entering. They made their way to a compartment where they were alone. As the train started, they looked out the window to see the scenery starting to move.

The train had now left almost three hours ago, and Severus couldn't take anymore of the conversation his friends were having: the injustice of the House Cup, the injustice of the Quidditch Cup, girls…

Severus got up and headed towards the coach's door "I'm going to get some air."

Avery looked up "Alright mate."

Severus got out of the compartment and made his way towards the bathroom, hoping to stay there for a while. Eva choose that moment to peak out of her compartment.

"Hey Severus! Come here." She signaled with her hand.

Severus approached her, "What is it?"

"Come with us, I spoke to them, you are welcome."

"No, it's not a good idea."

"Come on Severus, you need to meet other people."

Severus agreed to thirty minutes. He came into the coach, seeing David, Lockhart, Quirrell, and two other girls he didn't know.

"Okay so, what do you think of this." Said Eva as she showed Severus a picture.

"It's…nice."

"There see I told you it was David."

"I won't comment."

"That photo will never match my smile."

"Shut it Lockhart." They all said.

They started a conversation on plans for the holidays, new Quidditch tactics, ways to win the House Cup, potions… To his surprise, Severus actually enjoyed talking to them, except Lockhart and Quirrell. They laughed at some of Eva's detention times, at Severus's adventure with Eva during potions, at Lockhart's face when they turned his hair blue for a day. Severus looked at his watch; he had been with them for nearly two hours, he excused himself saying he had to go back to his friends.

When he returned they all started at him, he sat down quietly on the seat.

"Where were you Snape? It doesn't take two hours to go to the loo."

"I know, I got…caught up with something."

Eva knocked on the compartment door with a disturbing look on her face. "Severus, you forgot your sweater." She handed it to him, and left rather quickly.

"You know Snape, you don't have to lie about being with her."

"Yeah mate."

"For the last time there is nothing going on! She invited me to talk with her friends, I stayed to be polite."

"Of course."

The rest of the trip was calm, Severus didn't say much, they finally arrived at King's Cross around seven.

They all got off, and went to their bags. Severus was now waiting for his mother (who he owled) to come and get him. Normally Lily's parents would take him home, but this time things were different. Avery and Mulciber gave him a friendly tap as they left.

"Have a good summer Snape." said Rosier

"Write Severus." He turned around to see Eva with her bags. "I'm looking forward to your letters. If not, then have a good summer." She gave him a hand shake and walked toward a woman, who looked like her mother.

Speaking of mother, his just arrived. "Hello Severus how was school this year."

"Fine."

"Is that your new friend? She seems nice, you should keep in touch with her."

"I know, Mother."

Severus thought for a moment. Is she a friend? Should he consider her a friend?

"And yes mother, she is… a new friend."

Eileen looked at her son with a smile, as she took his trunk, and went towards the car.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter, don't forget to review please. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird. I know this is maybe one of the longest chapters I ever wrote. I hoped you liked the interaction between Eva and Severus.

Again thank you for reading this.

Until next time *takes wand* "Expecto Patronum!"


	4. First letters

Me own nothing but Eva and the plot. Hope that you will like this.

* * *

**4 First letters.**

Severus arrived home later that day and went immediately to his room. Tobias didn't bother to say hello to his son, as he barely noticed he was home. Once in his room, Severus slowly started to unpack. He hated coming back to this loveless household, and to his father, who gave little to no affection at all. He got out his pajamas and went straight to bed. It was almost midnight.

As he laid in bed, his mind wandered over past events that happened earlier on the train. Normally, Severus wouldn't think about it, but this time it was different. He got up, turned on his bedside lamp, and went through his trunk. Finally, he found the small parchment that contained Eva's address. He stared at it for a while. He had no one to talk to this summer. Normally he went to Lily's house, but this time it would not happen. Severus remembered Eva saying she lived not far from Manchester. He grabbed his quill, a piece of paper, and sat at his desk writing a letter.

_Dear Eva,_

_I would like to say thank you for inviting me to the Ravenclaw compartment. Even if I may have been as you said 'as cold exterior kinda guy' I enjoyed it. Soon we will be receiving the OWL results, and I do hope you did well. I am not leaving during these holidays, so feel free to write, if you want to, that is._

_Severus._

He read through his letter twice to make sure it was good. He gave it to his mother's owl, King, and watched him fly out the window towards Eva's house. Then, he went to bed.

Severus awoke to the sound of his parent's yelling. He turned to his clock; it said 8:00. "Great, I adore summer holidays at home, "he said out loud. He got up, and went downstairs to see his father had just left slamming the front door behind him. He went into the kitchen, where his mother made him breakfast.

"Morning, Severus. Toast as usual?"

"Yes."

Eileen gave him his breakfast, and sat.

"So, how were the OWLs?"

"Alright."

"I take it you did well?"

"I guess."

His mother turned to see King in front of the window with a letter "Ah looks like you've got mail."

Severus was surprised to get such a fast response, but he tried not to get his hopes up too high. Eileen took the letter from the owl and gave it to her son, who took it and ran upstairs to his room.

In his room, Severus opened the letter, and started to read it.

_Dear Severus,_

_I didn't think you were going to write, but it was a pleasure to hear from you. You're welcome for the train; I had a nice time too. Yeah, I know about the OWLs, just got home last night and mother and father are already harassing me with it, so exhausting. I just realized, your home is actually not to far away from mine. If you wan't we can meet up during the vacation. I didn't forget about your gift, if I get an O in potions. Hope all is well._

_Yours,_

_Eva._

Severus smirked at her words about her parents. He was surprised she wanted to see him during the holidays. He knew the OWL results wouldn't be for another month at least, but if she got an O, Eva would be the first person other than Lily to actually give him something. Severus wouldn't mind seeing her, but he knew his father would bother him, and his mother would harass him about Eva, just like she did in the car. "What's her name? What's she like? Is she a good student? ..."

Severus started another letter to Eva.

_Dear Eva,_

_We can meet up if you want, but I doubt I would be a good idea. My parents and I are not really in a comfort zone right now. I don't want to discuss it so please do not ask. It all depends on how fast they correct the OWLs, but I should say about mid to end of July we will get the results. Mother is the only one to ask about them, since father is does not understand. All is well._

_Severus._

Once he finished, he gave it to King who flew immediately out the window. Severus heard another fight going on downstairs. The shouts were louder this time. He knew it was going to be a long summer.

* * *

It was now the end of July. School ended almost one month ago. Severus continued to exchange letters with Evangeline. It became the highlight of his summer. This time a different owl entered the Snape household.

"Severus! Come here."

Severus ran downstairs. His mother handed him the envelope from Hogwarts. This letter contained the results he so desired. He slowly opened it.

_The OWL exams held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in June of 1976, Mister Severus Snape has received:_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Study of Ancient Runes: A_

_Potions: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_Arithmancy: E_

_History of Magic: O_

_Can apply for NEWT classes in theses subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astronomy, Arithmancy and History of Magic._

_Best regards,_

_Madam Marchbanks._

"Well?"

"I got six O's, two E's and one A."

"That's great, Severus."

"Yes, it is. I'm going to go upstairs now."

"Alright, dinner is at seven."

Severus went back to his room. He was happy about his results. He could apply for NEWTs in almost every subject. He saw King sitting on his desk with a letter from Evangeline. Severus looked at the owl "It seems she has gotten her results."

_Dear Severus,_

_Well, I GOT AN O IN POTIONS! Guess what NEWT I'll be in next year. I have your gift right here next to me as I write this. I hope you will like, I saw it and it screamed Severus. Here all is good, I just finished two hours of piano, exhausting especially since grandfather Easgriff is here for the weekend, correcting EVERY false note. Thank Merlin I make very little mistakes. Violin, too, is getting annoying. Why does Mother make me do it?. I hope you don't mind if we stop by your house tomorrow for your gift._

_See you tomorrow, _

_Eva._

Severus couldn't believe it. He though it was a joke, but it wasn't. Eva really got him something to show him how grateful she was. On a thought, Severus was glad his father was working all day tomorrow. He put the letter away in a safe place. He was very exited at the idea of seeing her again; his new friend.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~Time gap, the next day ~~~~~~~~**

After lunch, the doorbell rang. Eileen answered the door. As she opened it, she was very surprised to see the young girl who was talking to her son at Kings' Cross, accompanied by a much older woman.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Severus, I have something for him is he here?"

"Yes he is, come in. Severus, come down there is someone here to see you. May I interest you in a drink Miss.."

The older woman spoke before her daughter. "Alexandrina Easgriff, and this is my daughter Evangeline Easgriff. And, yes, a cup of tea would be nice."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Easgriff, I'm Eileen Snape. You can come in the kitchen, and I'll make your tea."

Severus came down the stairs to find Eva still in the entryway. She looked up and saw him, bringing a smile to her face.

"Hi Severus."

"Hello Eva. You aren't going to get some tea?"

"Oh gosh no, have it all the time at home juice will do. And here your gift." She said as she handed him a small black box.

"Umm thank you."

"Well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Open it."

Severus opened the small box, to find inside a small book. He raised a brow. He opened the book to find it was a potion book. The finest one in the world. It contained every potion known to man, even the ones that weren't taught by Slughorn at Hogwarts. Severus didn't know what to say.

"Do you like it?"

"How did you find this?"

"Well when you're an Easgriff, you can pull a few strings. You like it?"

"Yes, nobody has ever given me something like this before."

"Well get use to it, I get my friends gifts all the time."

"We're friends?"

"Yes, I have come to consider you a friend. Do you mind me calling you Sev, it's much shorter."

"No."

Suddenly, Alexandrina came out of the kitchen having finished her cup of tea. "So you are the reason we are here. You like the book?"

"It's very nice, madam, I like it."

"Excellent. Well sorry we can't stay any longer, Evangeline here had the marvelous idea of killing a spider with her violin, resulting in it being smashed to bits. We have to get a new one now."

Eva gave Severus a look that meant 'I did it on purpose and she still doesn't get it'. Mother and daughter exited the house, with Eva turning to Severus saying "See ya Sev. We should hang out sometimes!" while waving.

As she closed the door, his mother said, "I like her Severus, you should have her over more often."

"Indeed, Mother."

"Severus, did something happen between you and Lily? You haven't had her over or spoken about her recently."

"No, mother."

"I see. Well, if you want to talk about it, don't hesitate."

Severus gave her a nod as she left. He didn't want to talk about Lily, not now. He began to think about what Eva told him. Maybe he should 'hang out' with her one day. Holding that thought, he went back to his room, just in time to hear his father come home.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter, don't forget to review please. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird. I hope you liked the letters, I know not much happened in this chapter, but you should see more Eva/Sev interaction in the next chapter (normally)

Again thank you for reading this.

Until next time *Let's go of owl* "Fly my pretty, fly!"


	5. Summer days

Me own just Eva, her family and plot. The rest belongs to

**5 Summer days.**

A few days had passed since Eva's visit; Severus was starting to consider spending some time outside of his home with her. He was going to start a letter to see when she was going to come back to Cokeworth. As he sat at his desk, an owl came in. Severus never saw this owl before. It was a barn owl, not the type the Ministry would send, and it definitely wasn't from Hogwarts. He got up to get the small envelope from the owl. He opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Sev,_

_How have you been? Yes, this is my owl Persil (means __parsley in English) so don't freak out. I hope you are enjoying the book we got you. Would you like to come over to our house for a day or so? Or I can come back up. I saw there was a park not to far from your house. Whatever you want. However, at my house you can try out the potion book, or we can do both! Tell me what you think. It would be nice to see you again._

_Yours,_

_Eva_

Severus thought for a moment. It would be nice to get out of the house; especially with his parents fighting going on and on. He didn't want to impose on Eva when he barely knew her. The park seemed better, but that's where he went with Lily. All of his childhood memories with Lily were in that park. A thought came into his mind, "Lily is the past, Eva is your new friend, and give her a chance." He started writing.

_Dear Eva,_

_No, I did not 'freak out'. Why do you think I would? I am enjoying the book, as I have never seen some of these potions before. They are truly fascinating. The choice is yours for the meeting. I am open to either option._

_Severus_

He gave the letter back to Persil. He wondered what drove her to choose that name for her owl. He was no where near being green. He shook his head, and let the bird out the window.

* * *

Severus waited for Persil's return. He sent the bird back early in the afternoon. Eva told him about piano being her 'fun' afternoon plan. He wasn't expecting a reply by the evening but a few hours later, he saw her owl in a distance and waited for it to close his window. Once Persil landed on his desk, he took the letter which was slightly wet from the light rain.

_Dear Sev,_

_You seemed like the guy that would freak out, but I'm glad you like it. Told you the book screamed Severus. So you will be coming at my place all day tomorrow. We will come and get you around eight but, be sure to warn your parents, or at least you mom. You like pumpkin pie? Because that's on the menu tomorrow._

_By the way __Kristlan can't wait to meet you._

_Yours,_

_Eva_

Great he though, his mother hated last minute things, but the other side, he would be far from the yelling for one whole day. His father was home all day tomorrow, so for once he was grateful to be leaving his town. Severus went down stairs to the living room. He found both his parents, who for once, where not fighting. He walked up to his mother.

"Mother, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, what it is?"

Tobias looked up from his paper "It's not another one of those freaky magic tricks is it? Don't bother answering. I'm going out." He slammed the door behind him.

"Don't listen to him. So what is it Severus?"

"I've been invited to Eva's house tomorrow, she said they are coming at eight am sharp."

"Oh, as much as I hate last minute plans, you seem to get along well with her. You may go."

"Thank you Mother."

"Alright then, there is some food on the table for you since you didn't come down for lunch."

Severus went into the kitchen to eat. Once he finished, he went to his bedroom and went right to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Severus woke up at seven to give himself as much time as possible to prepare. He went to the bathroom. He wanted to look his best. This was one of the oldest pureblooded families in the country, and he wanted to make a good first impression. His mother was up to make him breakfast. He looked in the kitchen, but his father was not up. At eight am, there was a knock on the door. Eileen opened it to a smiling Eva.

"Hello, Mrs. Snape. Is Severus ready to go?"

Severus appeared from behind his mother. "Yes, I am."

"Great. We are traveling by broom. Don't worry about the Trace; since mother is here they will think the magic is her. There are no muggles out, so the coast is clear."

Eileen watched as her son walked out towards the girl. It seemed she was giving him the choice to either ride with her or her mother. This will be fun, she thought. Her son never did any unnecessary touching of any kind, not even a hug.

"So Sev, are you going to ride with me?"

"I suppose so."

"Great, hold on to my waist."

Severus hated to idea of touching, or being close to anyone. He sat of the broom, and put his arms around Eva's small waist. In a moment they were up in the air following her mother.

"Bet you can see your house from here!"

He gave a look he knew she wouldn't see. "Well that is a very original saying."

The trip lasted about fifteen minutes. That's the advantage of broom; much faster than cars, and no traffic lights. They arrived at Eva's house earlier that expected. Once off the brooms, the three wizards made their way to the door. Severus saw it being opened by one of the house elves Eva told him about in Potions. Alexandrina made her way through the door without looking at the elf.

"Ah, Miss Eva has returned! Kristlan has waited for her return."

"Hey, Kristlan what's up? This is Severus."

"Please so pleased to meet you Mister Severus. Kristlan has heard all about you. Kristlan is very happy to welcome you into Miss Eva's home. Come, please."

The pair entered the house. Kristlan took Severus and Eva's jacket. Eva started telling him about Kristlan being the Easgriff elf, and since her mother brought with her the Alisgton elf, Kristlan doesn't serve her, but still has to obey.

Eva admitted it was rather difficult to understand. She gave Severus a tour of her house. It was a good sized home. It contained a large living room and kitchen, with a small bathroom on the main floor. The second floor was composed of five bedrooms and two baths. When the tour was finished, they went to the kitchen were Kristlan had tea ready for them.

"Ah Mister Severus! Did you enjoy the tour? Kristlan hopes you did. Kristlan even made tea for Severus and Eva, because Kristlan doesn't know if Severus ate this morning."

"Thanks Kristlan, you can go now."

"Thank you Miss Eva, Kristlan will now go clean."

"I sure hope you like tea. This is all Kristlan will make. You see why I said no tea the other day."

"I think tea is decent."

She gave him a smile and invited him to sit at the table. Severus didn't say much, but enjoyed being in a house where arguing was not an Olympic sport. Eva him upstairs to the 'potion room' where her father would do 'crazy' mixes and matches. Severus was pleased to be able to use his book at last and was glad he brought it.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was lunchtime. They both came down and sat at the living room table were Alexandrina was waiting for them.

"So Severus is you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, madam."

"We did some potions, we cleaned up don't worry."

"I'm glad. I hope you like chicken Severus. Danio makes fine chicken recipes."

Eva leaned close to Severus "Of course he does, mother praises anything that's from her side of the family."

Lunch was calm, with a few words spoken here and there. Dessert arrived and Eva happily served Severus a generous piece of pumpkin pie and whipped cream. "Is she trying to stuff me to death?" He thought, "Although this is very good."

Once finished, Eva and Severus excused themselves from the table. She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside, where Kristlan was waiting for them.

"Eva, what are you doing?"

"Well you need to have a little fun. Apart from potions, which is very academic, you don't seem to do much."

"I do plenty."

"Really, is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok then, I trust you have had a water balloon fight before."

"Pardon?"

"Ah ha, you haven't!"

"I have!"

"Fine, then I challenge you to one."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Eva. Of course I'm serious."

"You want me to do that? Are you mental?"

"Over reactive, hotheaded, annoying, loud, and fun but no, not mental. Come on! One fight."

"Just one and you will leave me alone?"

"Yes one, and then we can do something else."

"Fine."

"Excellent."

Kristlan gave out the balloons. "Now remember, fair fight, Miss Eva and Mister Severus. Kristlan doesn't want to get in trouble like last time. Kristlan would like to see nothing but good play."

Kristlan clapped his hands and the game started. Severus didn't know what to do; he had done this once before with Lily on hot summer days but that was it. He couldn't believe Eva was able to push him into this. Although he knew by now she was a pushy. He turned for a minute and got hit in the chest by one of the balloons. He looked up to see Eva laughing, eyes closed. Severus smirked and threw one back; it hit her in the stomach.

"Oh, it's going to be like that now. Alright then, you asked for it Snape!"

They went at it for over two hours. Severus hadn't felt like this since Lily, and it made him happy. Eva snuck up behind him and dumped all the water on him from a bucket. The fight ended with buckets of water being spilled. To Severus, he was just getting even.

* * *

The two walked back to the house, soaking wet. Luckily Eva's mother was out, so they wouldn't get the discipline talk. They headed to the bathroom, but Severus stayed in the hallway.

"Sev, it's okay, I can change in my room, I'm just getting a towel. You can change here. Oh and use this. It's a drying towel that mother bewitched. Just pass over your clothes and they will be dry."

"Alright."

She gave him a nod, and left towards her room, leaving Severus alone.

Once all dried up, Severus came out of the bathroom. He walked down the hallway looking for Eva, not knowing what to do with the towel. She peeked out her room, inviting him in.

"I don't bite Sev, you can leave the towel there, Kristlan will take care of it."

Severus did has told, and walk in to Eva's room. He felt very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry it won't take long. I'm just looking for something."

"What is it exactly?"

"I just forgot, crap oh well. Let's go downstairs. I hope you like cookies."

"More food! Do it look like a turkey!"

"Maybe, I'm just messing with you. You don't have to."

"Good."

They went down to the living room, and Eva went towards the piano, she invited Severus to join her.

"You play?"

"No."

"Would you like to learn?"

"No."

"Ok, is there anything you want to do?"

"You're asking me?"

"No the piano, of course you."

"I don't know."

"Well it's almost five o'clock, we should be bringing you home in about an hour or two."

Severus nodded; the day went by very fast. He really enjoyed spending the day with Evangeline. It was very different from with Lily, where they would go to the park and lay on the grass. Eva on the other hand pushed him to do different things. He wouldn't say she was better than Lily, but that their way of fun with him was different.

They decided on a simple game of cards, where Severus beat her at every game. At six o'clock, Eva's father entered the living room.

"Hello father, this is Severus Snape. Severus this is my father Henry Easgriff."

"Evening, sir."

"Hello Severus, I will be taking you home tonight. Eva you will be accompanying us, I presume."

"Of course father, what are we taking?"

"The car since Severus lives in a muggle area. I will not take the chance of being caught."

"Understood Father."

The three wizards made their way to the car. As Severus sat on the back seat, Kristlan appeared. "Mister Severus, Kristlan wishes to give you some cookies that Kristlan made. They are chocolate flavored sir."

"Umm thank you."

"You are most welcome, good day to you."

Eva sat next to him "You will love them."

Severus turned to her and raised a brow.

"What? You will."

* * *

Mr. Easgriff started the car and drove towards Spinner's End. The drive was quiet; no one spoke, only the occasional "Is this the right way? Left or right?" or the famous "Watch were you're going you fool! Stupide muggle driving man." The last line made Severus chuckle, which made Eva smile.

When they arrived, Eva told her father she would walk Severus to the door. He didn't object saying he was going to make a big turn around the block and come back.

Severus thanked Eva's father for the ride home, and got out, followed by Eva. They made their way to the door, and rang the bell.

"I hope you had a good time today, Sev."

"Actually, surprisingly, I did."

"Great, I hope you will enjoy the rest of your vacation. We are going to New York to see my mother's parents, tomorrow. I will be back in two weeks. We might see each other at Diagon Alley."

"Indeed."

The door opened, and Eileen stood there looking at her son, who didn't notice her presence.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Snape."

"Hello Evangeline. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes we did. See ya Sev." With that Eva went back to the car, and the Easgriffs drove away.

Severus went back inside the house he had not seen all day. His father wasn't home or was passed out somewhere, he didn't care.

He went to his room, and put down the basket of cookies Kristlan made him. He looked back at what had happened, the potion making, lunch, water balloon fight, cards, laughed… Severus for once had a great day.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter, don't forget to review please. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird. I hoped you enjoyed Sev's day with Eva.

Again thank you for reading this.

Until next time *takes bean* "Yum pumpkin my favorite."


	6. New Term

Me own nothing (just Eva) , please don't sue.

* * *

**6. New Term.**

It was August 31st. The next day Severus would go back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. In some ways he was exited. He would be far away from his house. He told his mother he would be staying for Christmas. Though she didn't like it, Eileen understood his reasons.

Severus was all ready for the busy day, trunk packed, books set… The next day was going to be a real marathon. Normally he went with Lily to London, but since the events that happened last year, it was now different. He had a train at 7:30 am, the earliest one possible.

When he went to Diagon Alley two weeks ago, he secretly hoped to see Eva shopping for supplies like him, but he didn't see her. He received a few letters from her about her time in New York, and how exited she was about the new year.

Of all the people he knew, only Eva sent him letters regularly. Severus got a few from Avery or Mulciber talking about the Dark Lord and convincing him to join, one from Rosier about Dark Magic.

Around eight o'clock that evening, there came a knock from the door. Eileen asked her son to get it. As he opened the door, Eva stood there looking at him.

"Hey Sev! Have a nice vacation?"

"Sure, I guess. Why are you here?"

"We are going to London tonight. My parents are leaving for a magic summit at the Bayou tomorrow. I wanted to know if you would like to come with us."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I know I have a thing for jokes, but about this sort of stuff no. So do you want to come with us? We were on our way and I asked my parents to stop here so I could ask you."

"I think you should Severus, it would be a lot easier." said his smiling mother, who couldn't help but over hear the two.

"I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Course not! I'm offering. You coming or not?"

"Sure."

"Great. Let me help you get your stuff."

* * *

The pair went upstairs to Severus's room. Eva noticed it wasn't very happy. There were dark colors were on the walls, and the lighting was dim. She helped Severus get his things. Luckily for her, it was already packed and locked. Being a clumsy person, she was scared of dropping her friends' belongings. When they made it down the stairs, Eva's parents were in the doorway talking to Eileen.

Mr. Easgriff looked at him with his deep brown eyes "Oh Severus, good to see you again."

"You…too sir."

"I trust you have everything?" added Mrs. Easgriff.

"Of course madam."

"Here son, let me take you trunk." Severus let the man take his things and put them in the car. He turned to his mother who seemed happy he found a new friend. She gave him a slight hug, telling him to behave and have a good school year. Severus then got in the car with his mother waving. Eva sat next to him and asked,

"Where's your dad? Doesn't he want to say good bye?"

"He doesn't care if I leave or not."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I sense you don't like to talk about it."

"You are correct."

"Another day perhaps."

"Perhaps."

With the car all ready to go, they drove off towards London. Eva's father swore at every muggle driver who made him mad (and there were a lot of them). It was going to be a long hour drive. They decided on a car because of Eva's school supplies and their bags for the Bayou.

The drive went well. Eva told Severus they would be staying in an apartment about five minutes from Kings' Cross. She added he could take the bed while she slept on the couch since there were only two bedrooms. He kept saying he would take the couch, but Eva insisted on him being a guest, and that she hated seeing him being on the couch when she invited him.

When they arrived at the apartment, it was late, and they all went straight to bed. They ate at a muggle restaurant called KFC, much to her parent's dismay. But Severus and Eva liked it, with Eva calling a 'wonderful muggle way of eating', which made Severus smirk. At the apartment, as told, Severus got the bed while Eva slept on the couch. Her parents told them to be up by eight thirty at best, to be able to get breakfast, and get them to platform 9 ¾ without rushing.

* * *

Eva woke up at seven thirty. She decided to tiptoe to Severus's bed and to give him a wake up call. She snuck inside the room to see him peacefully asleep. "He's actually kinda cute like this" she thought. Eva walked slowly towards the sleeping wizard, and when she got to his ear she opened her mouth but Severus's eyes popped wide open.

"Don't you _EVEN_ think about."

Eva took a step back. "I was thinking about it, but since you're awake. Come on get up and get dressed."

"It's seven thirty in the morning."

"So, get out of that bed or I'll drag you out myself."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Severus immediately regretted saying that. Eva took his feet and dragged him out of bed. Severus decided to get even, and once on the floor he grabbed her arm, pulling her down with him. They fell on the carpet, laughing. The two seemed to be wrestling on the floor rolling all over the room. Severus was able to pin Eva on the floor, holding her wrists.

"Ok, ok you win I give up! Now get up before my parents get here."

Severus knew she was right. It would look bad if her parents walked in on them. He let her go, and went to go get his clothes on. When he came out, he went to the main room, where Eva slept. She was all dressed. Her hair was neatly brushed, and she was finishing her makeup. She didn't seem to notice Severus's presence, as she was humming a song while putting on the last of her powder. Eva closed her powder and put it back in her bag, while continuing her humming. She started to dance.

Severus stood for a while and finally decided to say something.

"You like to dance?"

Eva turned with big eyes. "Jeez Sev! How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to know you can't dance."

"Very funny. Want some breakfast? You like Cap'n Crunch? I tried it at a muggle hotel in New York. It's delicious, brought back a few boxes."

"Umm sure why not."

"Great and since it's nine o'clock, we've got some time before we have to go, since King's Cross is just five minutes away we're good."

Eva poured Severus the cereal and added milk. She made him some tea and they talked a bit. By ten, they had finished and got ready to leave. Eva's parents were already up, and walked them to the station. When they finally got through to the famous platform, they gave their goodbyes to their daughter.

"Now have a good year, work hard, keep the detentions low this year along with the pranks."

"Sure mother."

"We mean it. Last year you got two months worth of detention in less than three weeks."

"I remember father, you sent me a howler."

The parents gave their daughter a group hug, then turned to Severus. To his surprise, Alexandrina pulled Severus into their 'family moment'. She then let go and looked him in the eye.

"Please make sure she doesn't do anything dumb."

"I can not guarantee it, madam, we are not in the same house."

"It's alright, in class watch over her. She lost Ravenclaw most of their points last year, and the year before that."

"Mother, he doesn't need the inventory."

"Of course, you both have a good year now. We have to get going, that muggle plane is in three hours. I don't understand all that security for a big metal broom."

Eva's parents left then at the platform. As they left, Severus turned to see Lily who was getting on the train, saying goodbye to her parents. He didn't want to bother Eva about it. They looked at the time, it was already ten forty.

"We better give them our bags." Severus told her.

"Yep we better."

The pair put their trunks in the back along with Eva's owl. Severus still wondered why the name.

* * *

As they boarded the train, Severus didn't see any of his Slytherin friends. Eva told him to come sit with her, since his friends were nowhere in sight. They found a nice compartment in the middle of the train. It wasn't long until David poked his head in and came to sit with them.

"Hey Eva, Severus right?"

"Yes."

"So nice holiday?"

"Yep, great time."

"More piano?"

"And violin."

"Thought so."

"So what else did you do?"

"Well Sev came over one day, it was great."

"Really?" said David turning to Severus. "Tell me, did she make you do piano?"

Severus simply replied. "No, we played cards at which I won."

"But we did have a water balloon fight where I won." Added Eva.

Soon the other members of Eva's friends, except for Lockhart and Quirrell, who got an other cabin, joined them. The train then started; they were finally on their way to Hogwarts.

The trolley passed. They got chocolate frogs and other wizarding specialties. Severus enjoyed being with these people, who were more inviting then Lily's friends. They all discussed potion class, D.A.D.A, NEWTS, and the new Quidditch team that had to be composed. Severus knew Eva really wanted the position as captain, with the main goal to sack Lockhart once and for all, to which they all agreed.

As the train was started to approach Hogwarts, David suggested he and Severus go to the restrooms to change while Eva, Grace and Mariana changed in the compartment.

Once they were done, Severus started walking back to the cabin, when he ran into the Marauders.

"Oh it's Snivellus, what's with the new robes? Trying to seduce a snake now are we?"

"Back off Potter!"

"Getting cranky are we Snivellus. You upset to missing your shot with Lils?"

"Yeah, so now who are you after, she must be a blind witch!" said Pettigrew

"Or a witch with no taste at all!"

"I said shut up Potter!" Severus drew out his wand, pointing it at James, but the other member drew theirs as well.

"Look at him Prongs he's helpless, were are your friends now Snivelly?"

"Right here, Black. So back off!" Eva stood beside Severus, her wand pointing at Sirius.

"Yeah right Snivelly friends with you, don't make me laugh."

"Shut up Pettigrew, you've got nothing. You follow them around like a puppy! At least Severus here takes a few risks and meets new people! You Potter, I have no idea what Lily sees in you, you little brat! And you Black you're no better. You all act like a bunch of four year olds! Come on Severus, they're not worth it."

Severus put his wand back in his robes but stayed to see how Eva defended him against the Marauders. He was surprised at how she stood up for him.

"He is my friend! You all get that through your good for nothing skulls! You don't hurt him, hex him, jinx him, or anything else. I sure hope you all know how to run. You've all got nothing better to do."

"Why should we be scared Evangeline?"

"Because, Potter, unlike you, I know people very well placed who can get you expelled before we get to Hogwarts."

"And that should scare me, because it doesn't."

"One day it will, and one day all your bulling will bite you in the ass, and we'll be there to see it. Face it Potter, you act all tough and strong in front of your buddies, but deep down you're a fraidy cat."

She left him speechless. Eva took Severus by the hand and they went back to the compartment.

They could both hear Sirius yell "She's way out of your league Snivelly! You've got no chance at all! Wait until Lils hears this!"

Before they entered he took her to the side.

"What were you doing back there?"

"Defending you."

"I could handle it!"

"Really?! Three against one? You must be completely nuts."

"That's not the issue, I could handle them."

"Sev, you are my friend, and nobody, insults or bullies my friend for no reason. Next time they will deal with me."

Severus didn't say anything in reply, she just did something that seemed impossible just one year ago, have his back.

The rest of the journey was calm, they arrived at Hogsmead around seven thirty, pulled out there luggage that would be taken by the elf's, and went straight towards the carriages. Severus looked around. No sight of his friends, or Lily. Eva snapped her finger at Severus to get his attention. Everyone had boarded a carriage and were waiting for him.

"Hey Sev, you riding with us or not?"

"Yes of course." He got a seat next to Eva, and the carriage started, that's when he saw Lily, who was in the one behind him, looking at him with a confused face.

They talked while the carriage brought them to the castle. They all got down and went towards the Great Hall where the sorting ceremony was to be held in a few moments. Eva's friends went to join their table, but she held Severus back for a moment.

"You going to be ok?"

"I see no reason why I shouldn't be."

"Just checking, see ya Sev."

"See you Eva."

She gave him a smile, fighting desperately the urge to hug him, but gave in. Severus felt that his eyes were the size of a Quaffle. He was in a bit of a shock. He was a no body contact kind type of person, and now he was receiving a genuine hug. He suddenly began to return the hug causing Eva to giggle.

"Now what?"

"Nothing." She broke the hug "See you tomorrow."

Eva walked to the Ravenclaw table, and Severus to the Slytherin one. He sat by Avery, who actually seemed to notice he wasn't with them the whole day.

"Hey mate, we though you missed the train or something."

"Well as you can see I didn't."

"Well then whom did you ride with? Come on you can tell me."

"Fine, with Easgriff."

"My Snape! Are you getting closer to her? I couldn't help but notice that tender moment.."

"Avery it's called a hug! There is nothing tender about it."

"Whatever Snape. It seems I was the only one to notice here, but quite a few Gryffindor's saw it, that Evans girl didn't look very happy I can tell you that. Started to turn to one of her friends in a crazy way, it was mad."

"Wonderful" he thought. If it was the Marauders, he wasn't going to hear the end of it, and how much did Lily see...

* * *

The Great Hall doors opened letting in the first year students. The hat sang the song, and the sorting began.

Once the sorting was complete, and all the new students went to their new houses, Professor Dumbledore made his beginning of term speech.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to say a few words before we eat our delicious feast. Now another year of full of magical education awaits you, some for the first time. I would like to remind you all that the Dark forest is of course strictly forbidden to all students. May this new year be the opening to success in OWLs, NEWTs, and exams to all. May it also be the beginning of new friendships. Now let the feast begin."

The feast went smoothly. At the end all the students went to their dorms. Severus caught a few glances from the students who witnessed the hug between him and Eva. He saw no reason for them to make a big deal about it. Before he went the Slytherin common room he heard a person running, it was Eva who was holding a small package.

"Here, I…forgot… to give this to you earlier, it's from…when I was in New York."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I don't have anything for you."

"It's ok. The hug was good for me."

She turned and ran back from where she came, since it was almost curfew. She didn't want to lose Ravenclaw first points less then four hours after the beginning of the term. Severus opened the package. Inside a small book entitled: _Roea & Leraze American style potions_. He smiled. He needed to get her something, to thank her for doing so much for him.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter, don't forget to review please. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird. Next chapter will contain some Lily jealous scenes (thanks for the reminder Basjetball :) ) , Eva/Sev bonding, and more...

Again thank you for reading this.

Until next time *Looks at DADA book* "Page 394."


	7. First few NEWT classes

Remember I own nothing but Eva, OCs (in this story)+plot.

And thank you all to those who reviewed the last chapters, makes my day :)

* * *

**7. First few NEWT classes**

The night went by quickly. When Severus woke up, he heard shouts from the common room. The first years were exited to get their schedule no doubt. Severus got up, dressed, and went to breakfast along with his friends. The other night they discussed the NEWT classes they were going to take. Once they arrived in the Great Hall, their head of house, Professor Slughorn, was there handing out their schedule for the year. When Severus received his, he was very happy. His weeks were filled with Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy and Transfiguration. This curriculum would be able to prepare him for almost any career choice.

His day started out with NEWT Arithmancy, which seemed to Severus to still be as 'simple' as he remembered. The following class was Herbology. From the Slytherin friends, only Rosier took the NEWT class. Professor Sprout got them started on an introduction to Venomous Tentacula. Severus didn't see his friends and found it surprising that Eva decided to stop Herbology, even thought she got an E in her OWLs. He also saw Lily in his class watching him and seemed relieved that Eva was not there.

* * *

After lunch, it was potions, probably the class Severus was most exited about. He kept his mother's copy of _Advanced Potions Making _that contained some modifications he made during the summer; he improved a few recipes from it using the potion book Eva got for him. This was a class where he excelled in. Avery and Rosier were part of the small group of Slytherin's among Severus that attended the class.

Severus knew that NEWT level classes where a mix of different houses, instead of double classes like last year. He was anxious to see who would be attending Potions in the other houses. He walked into the classroom along side Rosier and Avery, and took a seat near the front of the class. Avery and Rosier went to the back. Soon, the Hufflepuffs arrived with the Gryffindors. Severus saw the Marauders come in without Pettigrew; he wasn't surprised he didn't get in. Severus noticed Lily take a seat in front of Potter and Black with her friend Mary, but he acted as if he didn't care. Finally the Ravenclaws came in. They were also a small group. Only Eva, David, Quirrell and Mariana seemed to have passed in to the NEWT program. They all took their seats, with Eva happily taking hers next to Severus.

"Hey Sev, nice morning?"

"Alright, you don't do Herbology I saw that."

"Oh gosh no. I hated it. I did ok, but once I was able to drop it, I did."

Professor Slughorn got up from his desk to greet his students.

"Ah welcome, all of you to the NEWT level potions. Now I since I can see you are all here we will start by a few basic questions before brewing yes? Now can anyone tell me what the Draught of living death is?"

Next to him, Eva's hand shoot up in the air, on the other side of class, Lily's did the same thing. "This will be interesting." He thought.

"Ah yes Miss Easgriff you raised your hand fist tell me."

Eva started to speak with a smile on her face:" Well sir, the Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping draught, sending the drinker into a death-like slumber, similar to suspended animation. In the muggle stories I have read examples such as Snow White and Sleeping Beauty can be used to show the deep sleep. Although, another potion must be used to reverse the effects of the Draught, the Wiggenweld potion is one of them."

"Very full and developed answer Miss Easgriff, 10 points to Ravenclaw. Now that we all know what it is. Your task today is to brew by groups of two the Draught of Living Death. The pair who makes the best one will receive a special reward."

"What kind of reward sir?"

"Well my dear Miss Evans, if you make the best one you will know. Now you will all find this potion on page ten of your books. Good luck to all of you."

Severus took out his book, and the cauldron, while Eva, having already read the potion, went to get the ingredients from the cabinet. She arrived back with the ingredients then let out of a sigh.

"You are not exited? I though you liked potions." Asked Severus.

"Oh, sorry. Its just Black has been a real pain lately, more than usual. Lily has been staring at me like I've just killed five people. I don't get it; I've never had any problems with her. "

"I see."

"Well enough with my problems, let's brew this baby and win that prize."

"Alright."

"Let's see cut the Sophophorus bean, are they mad! Those things jump all over the place when you try that. That's what Father keeps telling me about them. Since it's written, well let's start…"

"Wait Eva, try crushing them instead."

"But the book says to cut them to get the juice."

"But crushing them is easier and more effective to get the juice. See…" Severus took the knife out of Eva's hand and demonstrated what he just said.

"How did you know? Let me see your book." Eva then grabbed Severus's book and went through the potion he had corrected, making her eyes go wide.

"Wow. Not bad Sev. You did all this during the holidays" He nodded, he never told anyone, but he would practice a potion or two during the holidays. He found this one quite interesting, and used the potion book Eva gave him to correct it. Eva looked back at him "We should really get started now."

"Agreed."

They both started the potion, with more excitement than before. Severus corrected a few of Eva's steps, which caused a few tensions.

"Now what did I do?"

"I never said anything."

"Don't have to, I can see it in your eyes. Your raven dark eyes."

Severus didn't know what to respond to her comment instead: "Well…you could stir anti-clockwise seven times and clockwise once instead, it's faster."

"For your information I did. We're using your book aren't we? So I'm going by your instruction. I trust you on this."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm letting it sit. All we have to do is add one small piece of Valerian root, and we're good."

"Alright, do you want to do the honors of adding the Valerian root?"

"My pleasure." Eva took the ingredient out of Severus's hand and dropped it in the potions, which turned to a pale pink color. They were both finished before the others, and decided to chat a bit.

"So, happy with your schedule Sev?"

"A bit yes, you?"

"Yeah, I dropped divination. I couldn't stand that class." She started to take the voice of Professor Seego "What do you see, gaze into to the crystal ball. Oh by Merlin's hat you will be eating pasta tomorrow. My dear child you have here in your cup your future. I see, I see, I see you will be able to walk down the river. Good grace look at this, my class is so interesting you are all sleeping wonderfully. Your future is bright!"

Severus couldn't help but burst out in laughter, which surprised Eva (who was laughing with him), Slughorn who smiled a bit, and Lily who was watching them. He never laughed so hard like that with her.

"Or how about this. My dear your potion is oddly green. No matter if I invite you to my club, I will be able to get all good things out of you."

"Eva, please stop! Slughorn is coming." Said Severus trying to calm down.

"My, my you must be finished then if you are both laughing."

"Sorry sir."

"Well its no problem, my boy! I love seeing people happy in this class; the others should be finished in about ten minutes, carry on your discussion."

Slughorn went to inspect the other students' work, while Severus and Eva kept on talking. On the other side of class, their earlier laughter caught the attention of the Gryffindors.

* * *

"I can not believe that just happened."

"Oh shut it Padfoot, you're just jealous because she turned you down last year, in a very unorthodox way."

"Moony, I don't want to talk about it."

"About the time she said no, and explained her reasons out loud very clearly for everyone to hear. Is that it?"

"Prongs don't get me started."

"Whatever." He poked Lily in the back causing her to turn around.

"What is it James? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes but, have you noticed what's going on over there between Snivelly and Evangeline. Very disturbing if you ask me."

She turned around to face James. "It's none of my concern nor yours."

"But still you watch, and made a big deal after they hugged."

"Butt out, Potter."

"Fine Evans."

Severus didn't notice the glancing students, as he was having a good time talking with Eva. He learned that she would be in the same NEWT level of DADA, Transfiguration and Charms with him, to which he seemed delighted. Slughorn had finished his inspections, and was now going to test all the potions. Severus and Eva both knew it would come down between their potion and Lily's and her friend.

Slughorn observed both potions with a keen eye. He dropped a small leaf in Severus and Eva's potion.

"My dear, it's perfect! Wonderful job, as I said the two of you make an excellent team."

"Thank you sir." Severus and Eva both replied with Eva smiling.

"Now , Miss Evans, let's see for yours and Miss Macdonald." He proceeded in doing the same test. "My gosh, it's perfect as well. Good job! Now we must decide, who gets the prize. I may be able to give you four something. Can you stay after class a bit?"

"Of course, sir."

The bell rang. Severus, Eva, Mary and Lily stayed behind waiting for Slughorn.

" I am very pleased with your work. First, I'll reward ten points to each of your houses. Second, I would like to invite you all to the Slug Club, and third…"

"Pardon for interrupting, sir, but I'm perfectly happy with what you have already given us."

"Why, Miss Easgriff,, do you not want my surprise?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"No worries, my dear. I was thinking of giving you and Mister Snape a key to the small potion lab down the hall. Seeing how you both do so well. I would also like to offer you both some alchemy books."

"Wow, Professor, thank you."

"No trouble at all. You are both excused. Now Miss Evans…"

* * *

Severus and Eva left the classroom and closed the door behind them. Eva started to do what seemed like a victory dance.

"Why might I ask are you dancing?"

"Because a. We got keys to a potion lab; b. impressed the old slug, c. I got into no argument with Potter, d. showed Lily that she is not the only one who can brew, and e. had a good laugh."

"I see. Are you finished with your day?"

"Yeah all done. I can't wait for Quidditch again! I'm going to kick Lockhart off the team."

"I know you've said that multiple times."

"Will you come to Quidditch tryouts when they take place? Sorry if it's a little early to ask."

"No it's fine, I'll see if I can come."

"Great! Hey want to have little fun? Want to color Lockhart or Filch's hair blue?"

"Are you asking me?"

"Yes, you don't have to. I was going to do it to Lockhart anyway. I haven't done anything to him in a while."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"No bigee Sev, David told me they were going to hang around the grounds a bit anyway, you want to come?"

"I d like to, but I don't want to impose?"

"Severus, for the last time, no, you are not imposing. I like having you around, so do David and Mariana. I don't know if you have noticed but you seem to be a tad more open then last year at the end of term."

"Really?"

"Yes, but that's my opinion, so let's go. We should also one day try out these alchemy books, and we could even ask Slughorn to come in and help us with some. That would be so awesome! "

"Yes, I'd be delightful to learn more potions."

"We could use that book I gave you for the harder ones."

"That is a good idea. All the ingredients we need are here."

As they were about to leave, Lily and Mary came out of the classroom. They seemed to be pleased with whatever Slughorn decided to give them. Mary headed off without Lily, leaving Eva and Severus puzzled. She turned to both of them.

"Evangeline, may I please speak with Severus alone?"

Severus had told Eva by letter what had happened between him and Lily. Having Eva witness the scene between the two, she knew why they hadn't spoken in nearly four months. Eva and Lily weren't friends, but were on good terms. They were close acquaintances if you had to qualify their relationship. Severus knew, however, if Eva stayed things would get very heated. Ever since they started hanging out, Eva and Lily wouldn't even say 'hello' in the hall.

Eva looked at Lily and crossed her arms. "Why is that? Are you going to insult, and push him away again?"

"Evangeline, this is none of your business. Now please, I would like to speak to my friend."

"Oh! So now he's your friend? Tell me something, where were you all those months while he was alone? I thought your friendship was over."

Severus could feel the discussion getting worse, knowing Eva's temper (or what he had heard) she could easily turn the conversation against Lily and cause damage. He turned to Eva saying he would catch up with her, she reluctantly agreed to leave.

"Alright Sev, I'll but out for a while. Watch what you say Lily." She headed down the hallway, leaving Severus with Lily.

"What do you want, Lily? I have somewhere to be as you can see."

"I want to talk Sev. I made a terrible mistake, and I wanted to…"

"Stop. You did, as Eva reminded you, terminate our friendship; I apologized, you thought nothing about it, and told me to go away with my friends. I did as told. I even made new friends as you could see."

"How can you be friends with her?! She is the exact opposite and what you hate Sev. She pranks people, picks on them, plays Quidditch and curses like there's no tomorrow!"

"Tell me Lily, why do you care? She may be the opposite, but Eva accepts me like this. Being with her and her friends has changed me more then you think. Eva is open and has got a personality that gives out a good impression. She loves potions and working with her makes the hour go by faster than it should. Eva even brings in a good mood in the classroom. So I ask again why do you care if I'm friends with her?"

Lily didn't respond, and stood there without an answer. Many things went through her head at that moment. Severus was never like that with her. She suspected the change of attitude from Evangeline's part. She couldn't understand how that girl was able to get even the famous Sirius Black on his knees. Lily didn't hate Eva, but she found her a bit much. In some ways, she was like James; always having something to add or say. She saw her coming back, and before Lily knew it, she was standing right next to Severus.

"Well are you finished? Sev we're about to go so that's why I'm here."

"Sev?"

"Yes Lily, I call him Sev. Why the interrogation?"

"Eva please, let's just go, we're both done here."

Eva didn't push any further, Lily seemed hurt and she could see it in her eyes. Eva wasn't going to turn it into a soap opera from the muggle world like her cousins would talk about. Lily said nothing but the word 'Fine' and left before them.

"Are you ok Sev?"

"I'm alright Eva."

"You sure, cause I can go over there right now and…"

"Eva! It's good, now aren't we going somewhere?"

"Yes, of course, sorry. You know me getting carried away."

Severus smiled slightly at her as they started walking. With his talk with Lily, he could feel that he moved on. It also confirmed the jealousy she had of Severus having another girl in his life. Severus knew he had to move on without Lily's friendship. He admitted Eva was like Potter in some ways, but she was nice to him in her own way, and he was delighted to have a friend who liked potions and spells as much as he did.

* * *

They met up with Eva's friends at the end of the hall and began to walk around the school, discussing their latest classes. Severus could see Lily from a distance. She was glancing over at them and turning red when Eva grabbed his arm to lead him toward Hagrid's hut, where they went for tea.

Severus had never really met Hagrid. He thought of him as a simple man, nothing less. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Severus knew he had to spend time with his Slytherin friends too. Eva couldn't be with him all the time. He wondered how it would have been different if he had been sorted in Ravenclaw his first year.

When it was almost seven, the group headed back to the Great Hall since dinner was going to be served. As Severus sat at the table, he waited for the remarks of his friends asking him where he was all day.

"Hey Snape! Where have you been all day?"

"Around the castle, Avery. None of your concern."

"Fine by me Snape. You've been spending a lot of time with Easgriff and her gang of friends. Tomorrow is defense. You know you can't wait to show those Gryffindors, that they should watch out!"

Severus nodded in agreement to Avery's comment; one verbal fight today was enough. He realized Eva would be in defense the next day too, which brought a small hidden smile. For once, he couldn't wait for the next class even if it meant being with the Gryffindors.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter; please review if you liked it. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

Hope there wasn't too much drama or anything, I wanted to write in a small Lily/Eva confrontation and I hoped you enjoyed it.

Reviewers are welcome, and get invisible cookies if they do x)

Until next time *Laughs at Lockhart while he yells* "WHY IS MY HAIR BLUE!"


	8. Quidditch and talk

Me+Harry Potter= no owned only in my dreams.

* * *

**8. Quidditch and talk**

It was October at Hogwarts. The first month of school went by fast. For the first time, Severus was happy with his life at school. He spent time with his housemates, discussing the Dark Arts and such, but also with Eva and her friends (Eva mostly). His Slytherin friends often teased him about Eva. Once, Eva over heard Rosier bothering Severus. She wacked him in the nose, resulting in detention with her head of house, and a loss of 20 points. Of course that wasn't her first loss of points. Two weeks after the beginning of the year in DADA, she purposely sent a jinx at Sirius for insulting Severus on his choice of spells. Ravenclaw lost 15 points that day and Eva landed herself in detention, not that she really cared.

The other classes were good as well. Severus kept his seriousness during school hours. At times though, it seemed to be an impossible task. Eva sat next to him at every occasion she got, and made comments about the teachers that made Severus smirk. He quickly saw she had a real talent for charms and DADA. These were the only classes where 'smart' remarks from her were kept to a minimum, and she actually listened. They paired up in DADA often, they tied each other on dwelling and took great pride in seeing James Potter get hit by spells.

Severus's friendship with Eva deepened that month. One weekend they both went to Hogsmead and got cauldrons, candy… Eva was also preparing for the Quidditch trials, which were going to be held soon. It was without much surprise to him, when she told him that she was made captain. Her friends and Severus celebrated in the Ravenclaw common room. It was the first time he entered a common room that wasn't Slytherin's.

* * *

In Transfiguration, Severus sat by Avery. He was a bit disappointed as he was actually looking forward to being next to Eva, and listening to her impression of McGonagall that he admitted, amused him. Eva sat by her friend David a few seats away from him. The hour went by slowly. Severus glanced at Eva's table a few times. Watching her laugh made him smile.

When the bell rang at the end of Severus's short day, he got up and followed Avery. On the way out the door, he was stopped by Eva.

"Hey Sev, you got a minute?"

Severus looked over at Avery who gave him a nod, and left. "Sure, what is it you need?"

"Well, remember you said you would come to the Quidditch tryouts?"

"I said I would see. Why?"

"Because the tryouts are in one hour, and as captain I have to supervise them, and choose the newest additions to the team, also kick out a few as well."

"I see, and may I ask why you require my presence?"

"It's not required but wanted. I would love it if you can come with me."

"What about the others?"

"The others? They'll be there. So will David. He is on the team, keeper, remember? Mariana and Grace will be in the stands, so you could go there."

"I don't really…"

"Severus, I want you there, can you please come."

"Alright, can I bring my books though?"

"Of course you can, although I doubt you will reading."

Severus gave her a look. She smiled and they both started to walk towards the pitch. Severus went up the stands where Mariana was sitting. The girl was a close friend of Eva's. She had short black hair and brown eyes, and was more bookish than her friend.

"Hello Severus. I see Eva got you to come."

"Yes she did."

"Good."

* * *

Mariana put her nose back in her book while Severus looked at the field. Luckily the weather was nice and sunny that day. The Ravenclaw team came out all dressed in their uniforms. Severus chuckled when he saw Lockhart. "Eva is going to have fun," he thought. He didn't need to be closer to the ground to hear what Eva was saying. Her big voice could be heard clearly all the way back at the castle.

"Alright people, thanks for being here. You all know how these tryouts work don't you? Ok let's get this show on the road, those trying out for keeper over here, seeker on the left, chaser by me, and beater on the right. Let's go!"

Severus saw how she handled the team. Her leadership skills made her a natural as captain. She was testing the new seekers out. Severus knew she couldn't kick off Lockhart without a replacement for him. The tryouts went on for two hours. Severus was glad he brought his work with him. He was able to finish an essay in Arithmancy, during his time out on the pitch. When the tryouts were finished, he came down to the field. He kept his distance until he was close enough to hear the selection.

"Well done everyone. Thanks for coming and showing us what you can do. Remember we need the best team possible to win the cup, and we also need to get along. Now as Keeper, David you're staying but you, , Kennith you're reserve. Next, since our beaters left this year, the new ones are Fred O'Janith and Raven Matry. For chaser we only needed one. Congrat's to you Janine Rethold, and finally our seeker is…"

Lockhart started to bow at everyone and speak up "No need to thanks thee Gilderoy Lockhart, this year I will…"

"Not so fast, Lockhart! Congratulation for NOT getting on the team. Roger Valerin, you are the new seeker. Now we will begin training as soon as possible. Once I get the dates, I will pass them to you. Have a nice day."

The Ravenclaws parted ways, heading toward the exit. Severus went up to Eva to congratulate her on her skills just as Lockhart interrupted him.

"Might I ask why I did not get in?"

"You really what to know?"

"You are surly aware of my skills…"

"Skills! LOCKHART LAST SEASON YOU REFUSED TO CATCH THE SNITCH BECAUSE OF A SO CALLED MANICURE! You caused us to lose against Gryffindor in the finals! The finals damit! How you got on the team is beyond me, and how you got in to NEWT charms and DADA as well!"

"It's not my fault my celebrity is causing you this."

"What?! I… You… Forget it! Just go."

"Jealous are we, Miss…"

Severus saw Eva was seconds away from ripping off Lockhart's head. If there was one person that really annoyed her, it was him. Severus decided to rescue his friend before she killed him "Lockhart you heard the lady, get."

"Coming to the rescue Snape?"

"Shut up Lockhart!"

"Guess you ate some bad turkey for lunch Easgriff. No matter. I do have fans to attend to, myself included of course."

Lockhart left with a grin on his face. Severus turned to Eva who was slowly calming down.

"Are you alright, Eva?"

"Yeah, don't worry Sev. He just gets on my nerves a lot. You see why I prank him now."

"I can understand why."

"Here, I'm going to go change. I can drop this stuff off in the dorm, then we can have some fun and stuff."

"What kind of fun?"

"You'll see."

* * *

An few hours later, Severus was waiting for Eva outside the Ravenclaw entryway. He would spend the rest of the day just with her since David and Mariana were working on an essay in Muggle Studies, and Grace was in Ancient Runes along with Rosier and Mulciber. Avery managed to get detention the whole day, giving Severus the perfect time to be Eva. Eva came out of her house carrying her broomstick. They both headed outside, with Severus guessing what they were going to do.

"So, I guess by the broom you are flying."

"Correction, we are flying. Don't worry we won't get in trouble if we know where to go."

"I'm not sure about this."

"Come on what's the worst that could happen."

"Detention, points…"

"Well if you get detention it will be your first, yay you! And points are easy to make up for, especially for you in potions, for example."

"It's just… you know"

"I know, don't beat yourself up about it. Come on, one flight."

Severus said nothing and sat behind Eva as they took off,. She told him that she had done this many times, and had not gotten caught once. The trick, she said, was to stay over the pitch, and flying high enough for people not to see them. Eva, who was very comfortable on a broom, did a few loops that caused Severus to hold on tightly to her body for dear life. She laughed slightly pausing in the air, she looked behind her seeing Severus bury his head in her back.

"Sev, you can look up now, and let go a bit please, you're suffocating me."

Severus looked up into Eva's eyes, blushing a little bit, seeing how close he was to her. "Oh, umm, sorry it won't happen anymore."

"Nonsense! I rather you hang on to me like that, then not hang on at all. Sorry if I go a little crazy on this."

"It's not a problem, I'm just not used to these kind of rides."

"I hope you do start, there is nothing better than going flying after a talk that nearly causes you to kill someone."

"I can understand."

"Good now hang on we're going to dive in now, hang on!"

They dove down in the pitch a zigzagged across the field. They flew around the area and a bit over the forest. When the ride was over, Eva slowed down and landed softly on the ground. Although Severus felt dizzy as he got off the broom, he was laughing, Eva casted a Shrinking Charm on her broom and put it in her pocket.

"So did you enjoy yourself, Sev?"

"Surprisingly, yes. It's different."

"Glad you liked it. Want to make a few potions? We did what I wanted."

"Sure we can brew a few."

"Great, and I've got the keys right here, so let's go."

The two made their way trough the gates and into the dungeons. Severus was excited at the fact that they were going to use the potion lab for the first time. Eva opened the door, and they found themselves in the small lab.

"It's dark."

"I like it."

"Severus, you like dark rooms. Is there a window in here or something?"

"Perhaps behind those curtains."

"Oh, yeah that's a good place to start."

Eva pulled down the curtains revealing light. She pulled out a small sized cauldron from under the desk. Severus, on the other hand, got out the alchemy books from Slughorn.

"_Scourgify__" _said Eva. She cleaned part of the room, while Severus did the other half. "I doubt we will be able to do any potions today, since we need access to the storage. Slughorn is in the middle of class." She added.

"Indeed."

"At least it's cleaned. Hey want to cast a few spells?"

He raised a brow, "Why, we just did."

"No I mean things, like the patronus charm. I would love to learn how to do it. I don't know how ."

"Why the patronus?"

"I don't know, but it's something I really want to know. Even if dementors are at Azkaban, it's still a good thing to know, and you can even send out your patronus for help, or to call others. At least that's what I've read."

"It seems interesting, perhaps there is someone who can teach you that."

"Yeah I know, I would love to ask Dumbledore but it's kind of awkward."

"Why, if I were headmaster, and you came to me about it I would gladly teach you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Tell me Sev, have you ever though about what you want to do later in life? I know it's a random question, but you're just so easy to talk to."

"Umm thank you? I actually don't know what I want to do."

"Maybe potions master?

"Me, a potions master? Why do you think that?"

"Because you're good at it"

"I'm flattered, you?"

"Me? I know this may sound crazy but, I'm thinking about becoming an Auror. I've always been wanting to make a difference and stuff."

Severus thought for a moment. Their friendship could disappear if she knew about his temptation to join the Death Eaters, but he saw the more time he spent with her, he felt like he belonged somewhere. This was exactly why getting the dark mark was so tempting. Avery and Rosier said they would get theirs before or after graduation, and encouraged him to join them in ridding the world of the 'other' type of wizards. Severus didn't know what Eva thought about blood superiority, but was determined to ask to stop Mulciber from bothering him about getting Eva to join.

He took a deep breath. "Eva, do you believe in blood purity? I know this is a stupid question but…"

"Severus it's ok, I was actually wondering when you would ask, because I do hear Mulciber talk about it. You want to know? I don't believe it, I think its stupid to think that just because your family has always had magic, that it makes you superior. Mother however doesn't believe that, she thinks it's what makes us special and better. Father doesn't think much; Grandfather Easgriff would murder me if I tell him what I just told you. Only Grandma Alisgton thinks of it as nonsense like me. So yeah call me a blood traitor if you want, I'll just raise my middle finger as a response."

"I'm sorry Eva, it's just you know who I hang out with and they want you to…"

"Sev don't explain yourself, I just hope you don't believe that nonsense as well. Don't answer. I know who you hang out with, but I think you've got a strong enough mind to not swallow those beliefs. Let's talk about something more joyful instead."

Severus simply nodded; he saw it made Eva really uncomfortable to talk about it. Now he could tell Mulciber to back off. Eva said he could say whatever he wanted to his friends, she wouldn't care, but Severus told her he wouldn't say a word.

* * *

They talked for another few hours about classes, teachers, the Marauders… Eva told him how she rejected Sirius last year, which caused Severus to smile imagining Black getting exactly what he deserved. She asked about why James hated him so much. Severus replied he didn't know, or care. They both agreed that Pettigrew was a total idiot. When it came to Lupin, their thoughts were different. Severus disliked him, while Eva explained he was the only one of the group with common sense.

The two left the small potion lab minutes later, and went down the hall, continuing their conversation by whispering. They had already eaten since Eva brought food with her in case they would spend hours brewing potions. It was after hours, and they walked as quietly as possible. They got to Slytherin house first. Eva gave Severus a hug, and continued down the hall.

When Severus entered the common room, he was surprised to see it was already empty. It was only eleven thirty. He went up to his dormitory, removed his uniform, put on his pajamas, and went to bed.

For a while Severus stared at the panel over his bed, thinking about his day. It was the second time he was all alone with Eva for one afternoon. He closed his eyes for a moment, before letting sleep take him away.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter; please review if you liked it. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

Hope you liked the Eva/Sev interaction

Reviewers are welcome, and get invisible cake if they do x)

Until next time *sleeps during history of magic* "Now the goblin riot took place…"


	9. Closer and a Quidditch game

Hello, remember i own nothing but my OCs + plot

And thank you to all that have reviewed the last chapters, started to follow the story...

* * *

**9. Closer and a Quidditch game**

Severus woke up the next morning in a good mood. The day he spent with Eva was a good one as always, but he felt that he was starting to open up more about personal issues to her, and her likewise. One day, when the time is right, he will tell her what is really going on with him and the man he calls father. Severus thought for a moment, it was the weekend now. He put on some clothes, and went down to the common room to see that Avery, Mulciber and Rosier were there waiting for him, crossing their arms.

"Well Snape, care to tell us where you were yesterday?"

"Yeah mate, Slughorn had us go look for you."

Severus glared at them. Well that explained the empty common room. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Because the old Slug wanted to talk with you about some lab or something, and he couldn't find you at dinner."

"We guessed you were out with you know."

"You know Snape, although we prefer you hang around with Easgriff, you've got to watch out with her."

Severus stared at them for a moment "Why is that, what's wrong with Eva?"

Avery took a step closer to him "She's going to get you in trouble mate, be careful."

Severus rolled his eyes. The five of them, plus Regulus, who decided to tag along, went down to breakfast and start the weekend break. Severus stayed all morning with his friends. The regular discussion of the importance of dark magic, or at times Quidditch, didn't really interest him as much as usual. The talk he had about Eva and her views about the dark arts (or what she mentioned) were clear; she was against the beliefs his friends had and that were trying to get him to believe in. He glanced at the Ravenclaw table. He saw Eva laughing with her friends, doing what looked like a Filch imitation, with David being Mrs. Norris.

For the first time in months, Severus found himself not looking at the Gryffindor table, with the Marauders and Lily. Instead he watched Eva being Eva, which brought a small smile to his face. Avery gave him a thumbs up seeing this.

* * *

After lunch, Severus and his friends were walking around the castle grounds. From a distance, he saw Eva and her friend, David, running from someone. It was Filch.

"Keep running David!"

"What does it look like I'm doing!"

"Not going fast enough!"

Severus was puzzled at what she did this time. The two Ravenclaws ran pass the group of Slytherins with Filch not far behind them. On regular basis, the man was rather slow, only rare times would he be running the way he was. Filch passed them holding a bright orange Mrs. Norris and himself wearing a pink wig. He looked madder than ever.

"Wow, who knew the claws where so immature sometimes."

"My thoughts exactly Rosier, must their competitive nature getting to them."

"They're not immature Avery." Started Severus

"Whatever you say Snape. You've been taking her side a lot more now."

Severus didn't say anything. He excused himself from the group and went to find Eva He didn't admit it to anyone, but being around her seemed more natural, and also was more enjoyable than being with the Slytherin group. He found Eva and David hiding behind a stone statue.

"Hey Sev."

"Why were you both running?"

"Oh, Filch thinks we turned his cat orange."

"But we didn't" said David trying to reassure himself.

Severus raised a brow at Eva "And you thought running made you look innocent?"

"We were in the forest, yeah I know, bad idea. Anyway, you see Filch, you run. It seemed to be the most logical thing to do at the time."

Severus smirked as he rolled his eyes. The three of them walked in the halls for a bit until the head of Ravenclaw house, Professor Flitwick, arrived demanding to see Eva and David. They both followed him. Eva turned towards Severus with a worried look on her face.

* * *

Two hours later, Eva and David came out of Flitwick's office. David went back to the common room, while Eva went to see Severus, who stayed behind. It was either that or go back to his friends who were likely to talk about purity, and getting the mark later in the year.

"What happened?"

"Well, he believed we didn't touch Mrs. Norris, so that's good. We lost twenty points for being off limits and detention. He didn't want to take us off the team because, you know, he roots for us, and is a big fan. I could be suspended on one on the games this year, it all depends on how I act."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. I have to ask, why did you leave your friends back there?"

"No reason, they were discussing subjects that did not interest me."

She smiled "I see. Hey, I was going to go to Hogsmead to get some stuff, you want to come with me? After, we can get something to eat too if you want."

"Umm sure, I'll come."

"Great! Let's go."

The pair went to the small wizard village. The leaves falling from the trees gave a colorful scenery. They window-shopped a bit, with Eva making comments on everything she could find, until they found the bookstore. Severus didn't think of Eva as a book worm, but that quickly changed when he saw her practically run in the store. She found a few book about charms, potions, and one that caught her eye. Eva went to find Severus in the store; he was in the Dark Art section looking through some medieval spells.

"I see that interest you."

Severus looked up "I… find it interesting."

"I can see that, I just hope you know what you're doing. I do think that for one to counter the dark arts, one must know it and understand it."

"You believe that?"

"Well my family and dark magic, go way back. I'll tell you about it one day. It's not something I'm really proud of."

"I see."

"I found a few books, and this one seems real…seems great. It's about Legilimency and Occlumency, I've heard of it, and I just…. You can shield your mind from others, and enter their minds without them even noticing. When you are very good at it not even the best wizard in the world can penetrate your mind. It's intriguing. It's a very useful skill you know, nothing better for nowadays, especially since Voldy here has decided to break all hell loose."

"Voldy?"

"Yeah, I've decided to call him that, shorter than you-know-who,or he-who-must-not-be-named, and I'm not going to show him I'm afraid, that's just what he wants."

Severus nodded, while Eva handed him a copy of the book. "You seem like the type of person, that would adore this stuff."

Severus took the book and they both went to pay for their purchases. Afterwards, Eva and Severus went to the Three Broomsticks Inn and got some butterbeer (Eva made Severus try some). Severus never been to the inn, and found it to be a crowded place.

"So Sev, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Ok, you know I don't know your birthday, when is it?"

"It's not important."

"Yes it is! To me it is, now tell me! How do you expect me to get you something?"

Severus looked in to her emerald eyes, which seemed sincere. "January 9th"

"Hey! I'm January too! The 25th! High five!"

Eva raised her hands waiting for Severus to do the same; he hesitated for a second and did the 'high five'.

"Yeah January power!"

Severus smiled at her comment, they continued to talk for a bit, then decided to go back to the castle. Eva told him of the upcoming Quidditch game in November against Hufflepuff and how exited she was. They discussed who would win the Slytherin-Gryffindor, with Severus insisting on a Slytherin win.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~Time gap, November ~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Severus knew what day it was when he got up. Eva was playing today "She's maybe going to keep it down now" he thought. He remembered the Slytherin-Gryffindor game from a week in a half ago. He went to the Ravenclaw stands (that cost him a few looks from his housemates) to cheer neutrally with Eva. Severus didn't really like Quidditch , but becoming friends with Eva changed his mind a little about the sport.

The game was very lively, with cheers from both sides. He remembered very well him and Eva shouting:

"_Hey Sev! Can you believe Gryffindor is barely winning!?"_

"_The word barely has never been so well used!"_

"_I know! I will admit I would love to see Potter lose his first game of the season! That way we will be in a better position!"_

"_For what?!"_

"_To win!"_

"_I can sense this is important!"_

"_Very, I'm doing this for my Grandma! I told her I would win the cup before I leave! That I would win as captain!"_

_Severus glanced over Eva's shoulder to see Lockhart giving to two of them a killer look._

"_Don't mind him Sev! I turned his hair midnight bat black yesterday! Won't come off for an other week or so! That's what he gets for pissing me off!" _

He smiled at the memory. Slytherin had won the game, but it was a very close call. Luckily Regulus grabbed the snitch seconds before the Gryffindor seeker did. Now it was the day Eva would play. Severus would finally see who is the other chaser that rivaled Potter.

* * *

Severus met up with his friends. They started to walk with them to the stands. Ever since September, they were bothering him about Eva, teasing and such. He managed to keep them off the subject. Severus admitted, she had her qualities. The more time he spent with Eva, the more the memory of he and Lily faded away. It was strange for Severus to realize that he was able to form a close friendship with someone so quickly, when he had so little social skills.

"Hey Snape, your girlfriend is playing today."

"For the last bloody time! She's not my girlfriend Avery!"

"Cool it down mate! I've heard that Black's brother has got his eye on her."

Severus didn't respond. He just a nodded. He knew how much Eva despised Black, and that she would never return his affections. They took a seat in the stands, waiting for the game to start.

The two teams flew out and took their places. Eva and the Hufflepuff captain flew down to shake hands, then went back up in the air. Madam Hooch went towards the middle of the field holding the Quaffle, the Bludger. The snitch was released.

"Now, I want a nice clean and fair game…from all of you."

The Quaffle was thrown in the air, and the game began. Eva flew up and got to the Quaffle first, passing it to Janine Rethold, who dodged the bludger that Raven Matry immediately threw to the other team.

"Janine Rethold seems to be dodging the blugers, oh looks like McLangen from Hufflepuff is catching up!"

Severus watched as Eva signaled her team mate from the other side. Janine threw the Quaffle to chaser, Nicolas Vofiry, who passed over the Hufflepuffs, and passed it to Eva.

"Evangeline Easgriff has got the Quaffle, and is flying dangerously towards the hoops… she's going left…and throws the Quaffle in the right hoop! Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

Severus was clapping for Eva. Indeed, she was very good. Then the Hufflepuffs made a quick come back, scoring twice in a row in less than ten minutes. The Ravenclaws 'fought' back by scoring thirty points; one from each chaser.

"Seems that the new Ravenclaw seeker, Roger Valerin has spotted the snitch and is going after it, followed closely by Katy Higgens!"

The two seekers flew all over the pitch trying to catch the snitch. In the mean time, Ravenclaw was finally getting a lead, but Hufflepuff wasn't going to let that happen.

"And Easgriff scores! Another ten points to Ravenclaw! Bringing the game so far 70-50!"

Severus never thought he would enjoy a Quidditch game, but this one was actually exiting for once. Hufflepuff was a real fighting team. A few minutes later, the Hufflepuffs scored, an extra twenty points, making a tie between the two houses. "It's going to be close" he thought.

"Katy Higgens is in reach of the snitch! But it looks like Roger Valerin won't let that happen!"

The scene went on for what seemed hours, the two seekers were close to grabbing the snitch. Finally Roger let out his hand, grabbing something, falling to the ground.

"Oh no! The Ravenclaw seeker has fallen off his broom!"

Madam Hooch flew over him, seeing him holding a small golden ball…

"The snitch has been caught!" announced the referee.

"Ravenclaw wins!" added Hooch.

Eva flew down towards Roger, giving him a big hug, and signaled for the rest of the team to come down. They formed a circle, putting their hands in the middle.

"One, two, three, team Ravenclaw!"

Eva turned and shook hands with the Hufflepuff team, saying they put up a good fight. She looked up to the stands, scanning for Severus. When she found him, she made big signals with her arms showing her joy. Severus smirked, and along with his friends, they made their way down the stands, heading back to the castle.

"Hey Sev!"

The Slytherin group turned around to see Eva and David come up to Severus.

"I'm glad you made it!"

"Yeah Severus, Eva was overjoyed to see you in the stands."

Eva turned to David, "David."

"Yeah."

"Shut up. Anyway Sev, thank you for coming." She gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and went back with David to the house team.

Severus stood there still with Avery giving him the biggest smile he had ever seen. Rosier's jaw dropped into the ground. Mulciber and Black did nothing but stare. They never though of anyone showing any type of feeling towards Severus Snape.

"Well Snape, if she ain't your girlfriend…"

"She is not my girlfriend! How many times do I have to repeat myself!?"

"Hold it down, mate! No need to get aggressive."

Severus added nothing. They all went back to the common room, where Slughorn finally found him. The old slug was looking for him all day. He wanted to know how the small potion lab was doing and if the alchemy books were satisfying. Slughorn asked him the same question almost every week since he and Eva went the first time in October.

Avery started to plan ways to sneak out of Hogwarts to meet up with their old prefect Lucius Malfoy, a death eater, to get more information on when they could take the mark. Severus excused himself. He wasn't ready to hear what he had been 'waiting' for coming so soon. He went up to his dorm, got a book and sat on his bed. The book on Occlumency and Legilimency that he got last month was there in front of him. Before he entered (if he decided to) the Dark Lord's circle, he needed to have a way to hide how he felt about many things that could be used against him.

He remembered Eva's words from the bookstore "_You can shield your mind from others, and enter their minds without them even noticing. When you are very good at it not even the best wizard in the world can penetrate your mind_" Severus opened the book and started reading. He knew with the Christmas holidays coming closer, he would be the only one of his group to stay behind, that way he could work on the new skill. He hoped that Eva would stay. Then they could begin to practice the Patronus Charm, which Eva wanted to learn so badly.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter; please review if you liked it. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

Hope you liked the game, bear with me; it was my first time writing a Quidditch game.

Reviewers are welcome (please), and if you have any ideas on Severus's patronus (if you want to give him a different one), or Eva's leave it in your review or PM me, then we can make a vote if you want

I changed one thing in this chapter because there was a little misunderstanding, thank you guest reviewer I was able to fix it :)

Until next time *Brews potion* "Mandrake root please."


	10. Holiday times

Me own nothing just the OCs and the plot

* * *

**10. Holiday times**

The Holiday cheer had arrived at Hogwarts. The Gamekeeper, Hagrid, brought multiple trees into the castle for Christmas. Lessons would soon end, and Severus would be the only one of his group to stay behind. He didn't mind at all, even though he usually went with Lily at this time every year, that was until the events in June. Severus wasn't a fan of the Holidays. His family was partially to blame for this. Along with his friends, Severus walked to his last lesson of the term; it was a DADA, one of his favorite subjects along with potions.

The Slytherins arrived in the room, which was already filled with other students. Severus scanned the room to find Eva, talking to Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders. Contrary to her talks with Black and Potter, this one seemed friendlier, and she wasn't trying to aim for her wand. Eva turned around and saw Severus. She excused herself from Lupin, and went towards him, while his friends left to their seats.

"Hey Sev!"

"Hello."

"You ok? Come on, I saved you a seat."

Severus nodded and followed her on the other side of the room. By the looks of the organization of the room, it seemed they were going to practice dueling, and non-verbal spells. Professor Olympus, this years DADA professor, had decided to pair all the students up, and make a small contest on which pair would be top of the class. It was with much gratitude, that Severus happily went with Eva.

* * *

They both practiced a few spells, and technique to get to the top. Being a Ravenclaw, Eva of course took this assignment very seriously, also because she did love the subject. Severus didn't argue, he loved being with her on these occasions. After ten minutes, Professor Olympus called their attention.

"Alright, now we will start this little competition. Remember, no harmful spells, or hexes. Consider yourselves lucky that I am doing this for you all, instead of actually teaching this class. Now, I will choose who will start."

Olympus's eyes scanned the students' faces until he found Eva's "Miss Easgriff…"

"Yes sir?"

"Who is your partner?"

"Well, sir, you should know that, you did do the parings."

"Miss Easgriff I will not ask you again."

"My partner is Severus Snape, sir."

"Thank you. Mister Snape, you're up against…Ah Miss Evans!"

Severus went pale. Even after his last encounter with her, he still didn't want to hurt her. Eva asked him if he was ok with it, he simply nodded, and went on the small podium in front of Lily.

"Wands ready!"

Severus stood with his wand thinking of any harmless spells to use. He thought for a few seconds until the beginning of the duel.

Lily held out her wand "_Impedimenta!"_

"_Protego_!" cried out Severus just in time to block the infamous jinx, he then reciprocated with a charm. "_Rictusempra__!"_

Lily easily blocked the spell, then used the disarming charm, Severus's wand flew out his hand and landed on the ground.

"Well done Miss Evans! Mister Snape go get your wand, now since you have lost, it's Miss Easgriff's turn to duel."

Severus went by Eva to apologies for losing, but she didn't mind at all. Eva went up on the platform waiting for her opponent, Mister James Potter.

"Ah Potter, ready for me to kick your ass."

"Not before I do it Easgriff!"

"Enough taunting from both of you, wands ready and begin."

James raised his wand first "_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_! _Impedimenta_!" replied Eva

"_Protego_! _Expelliarmus_!" Shouted James, he wasn't ready to lose against her just yet.

"_Protego_!" said Eva just in time to block the disarming charm. "_Everte Statum_!"

James was quicker than she though, using the shield spell yet again. Eva didn't think he would be such a good dueler, she was now proven wrong.

Eva then raised her wand at James shouting out a spell "_circum volutor! _**(1)**" The spell caused James to fligh a few feet away, and roll over on the ground. "_Accio_ Potter's wand!" and James wand flew into Eva's hand.

"Well done Miss Easgriff now please return Mister Potter's wand."

Eva returned to her seat next to Severus, who was desperate to know where the spell came from.

At last the bell rang. Lupin, who was paired up with James, won the friendly competition. Avery and Black came in second, and Eva and Severus third. There were no prizes to be won; just the satisfaction of doing a good job. Severus knew that this was the last class, and that all the students that were leaving to go home for the holidays, were going up to get their trunks. Eva didn't seem in a hurry, and decided to ask her why.

"You are not going to get your belongings?"

"Oh no, turns out Mother and Father are both going to Salem for another summit. It's either stay here or go to sweet Grandfather Easgriff's house."

"So you are staying?"

"Yes, Severus, yes I am. That means we get to celebrate Christmas together. David is going home, Mariana and Grace are going together to France with their families'. I, along with Quirrell, and five other people from the other years, are staying. What about you?"

"Me? I'm staying too, I don't know who else is."

"Are your buddies staying?"

"No they're all going home."

"Good, then I guess, I'll be waiting for you at dinner." She said as she left.

After saying goodbye to his friends, Severus went down to the Great Hall. It felt odd seeing it empty, even thought there were a few students left. He saw Eva waving, signaling him to come over. He sat by her and a few students, and ate while enjoying her company.

* * *

The next day after breakfast, Severus and Eva took a walk around the snow-covered castle, discussing their usual subjects. Severus, however, still had the memory of that one spell Eva used on Potter, which he tried to look for in the library.

"Eva."

"Yeah."

"Where did you learn that spell you used on Potter the other day? It was truly fascinating but I couldn't find it anywhere."

Eva paused for a moment then looked him in the eye. "Remember what I said about my family?"

"Yes."

"Well guess where the spell is from."

"Eva it was not dark magic…"

"Yeah I know, it's a jinx. My family took part in the invention of multiple spells, and kept a few for themselves. That was one of them"

"What do you mean by that?"

Eva realized she had said too much "What, nothing."

"Don't lie to me, what did you mean."

She looked at him for a moment "Sev, can I trust you?"

Severus froze for a moment, before responding "Yes, you can trust me."

"Ok. Can we go somewhere else then?"

Severus nodded, and they went back inside the castle to the small potion lab. He casted a silencing charm around the room, and turned to Eva who was uneasy sitting on a chair.

"Me and my big mouth." She kept muttering.

"Eva, I won't tell anybody."

"I know, but this is not something I am proud of. Both sides of my family, Easgriff mostly, have got a history of Dark Arts and creating spells. It goes all the way back to medieval times. They have made curses and hexes and jinxes, that you cannot find, only one though is known. And very well known."

"Which one is it? I'm sure it's nothing at all."

"Severus, I don't want you to know that, not now anyway please don't push it even more."

He nodded "Alright, but I do want to know one day."

"And you will."

"What spells did they invent them?" He asked changing the subject to make Eva feel more comfortable.

"Umm, well the spell I used on Potter, a few charms, I don't know them all. But I do keep a book with them listed in it."

"Could I see them one day?"

"Yeah I can trust you on this. You want to go back outside?"

"If you want. But could we start Occlumency and the Patronus soon?"

"Yeah, Sev, don't worry about it. We've got about a week, a week in a half until everyone comes back. Which reminds me, Christmas is in less than a week!"

Severus smiled at her comment. He remembered that he still had to get her a gift. It was the least he could do, for everything she did for him. They both went outside. Eva started to levitate snowballs and threw them at Severus, causing her to burst out in laughter. Severus though he was relieving the water balloon fight all over again. He did the same thing back to her, they continued for about twenty minutes until they were both too cold to raise their wands.

* * *

Eva led Severus to the Ravenclaw common room, and lit a fire for the both of them.

"So, why are you staying here?"

"Personal issues."

"Oh, care to share?"

He turned his face to her, she told him a part of her family's history, he felt it was his turn to do the same.

"Why not, it's…my father, he doesn't really care."

"He doesn't care for you?"

"Me, magic, only his alcohol is important to his eyes."

"Oh my gosh, Sev I'm so sorry, that's awful."

"Eva I don't want pity, especially from you."

"Sev, this is not pity, I care for you, you are my friend. From now on you can come whenever you want to my place, heck to can sleep over if it pleases you."

"Eva…"

"Now stop right there pal! My family is ok with it, I think, and David has been over, so has Remus. They won't do anything to you."

"Remus…Lupin?"

"Yeah."

"You're friends with a Marauder?"

"Sev stop acting like I just killed people! Remus is a good guy!"

"Have you seen him at the full moon?"

"Sev, that's low. He doesn't like moons."

"You believe that?"

"Are you accusing me of something!?"

"Just of believing a lie."

"He's my friend! Of course I believe him!"

"Why would he lie?"

They continued their argument for another fifteen minutes, until Severus left the common room, with Eva shouting in the background. "Don't let the door bite your lying ass on the way out!"

* * *

Severus didn't know how he was going to get over this one. Eva meant more to him then he thought. He realized he might just have lost her friendship. About two hours later, after cooling off, he went back to the Ravenclaw Tower hoping to talk to her. Just as he was arriving, Eva was walking towards him and stopped in front of him.

"Eva, please listen to me, I didn't mean to let all those things slip out, I'm sorry."

"No Sev, even thought I didn't like what you said about Remus, I shouldn't have said those thing about your friends. I have my part to be sorry as well. So peace?" She said as she handed out her hand.

"Peace." He replied by taking her hand, and shaking it.

"Guess we both got a bit carried away."

"Indeed."

* * *

Days passed. It was Christmas Eve morning. The entire castle waited impatiently for the next day. Eva and Severus tried Occlumency just the day before. She told him about her father teaching her Legilimency. She wasn't excellent, but it was enough to practice. They decided to practice in the potion lab. Today they were finally going to try the Patronus Charm. Severus arrived to see that Eva decorated the lab.

"Hey Sev! Happy Christmas Eve!" She cried out as she gave him a hug.

"Ummm, you too. Can we begin?"

"Oh yeah chill, relax. I've got the book right here. It says you must think of a happy memory."

"Seems simple."

Eva rolled her eyes; they started to cast the charm. They were both unsuccessful, but for a few glows of white light that came out from the tip of their wands. Eva knew this was a difficult spell to learn. It would take more than one lesson to learn how to produce a Patronus. The pair spent all morning in the lab, until Eva called it quits for the day.

They walked around the castle, trying to avoid Peeves without success.

"If it ain't Easgriffy and Snapy! Snapy lurves Easgriffy, seeing both of yee always together!"

Severus blushed, but Eva got red a started to shout at Peeves. "Get lost you loony idiot!" She turned to Severus "What was that spell you said you invented?"

"The tongue one?"

"Yes!"

Severus drew out his wand and aimed at a laughing Peeves "_Langlock_!" Peeves tongue was now glued to the roof of his mouth.

"That's better! Will it wear off?"

"Yes in about two hours or so."

"Fantastic, I think you have done everyone a favor."

They went through the day, and had a good time. Severus just then realized he spent the entire week with Eva, and enjoyed every moment. When Eva saw Flitwick, she ran off towards him to ask for something. Severus could see the professor glancing towards him and coming back to Eva. After their talk, she seemed very happy with the conclusion as she went back to Severus.

"Why was Flitwick looking over here?"

"Wow, right into it are we. Well I asked him if you could spend Christmas Eve in the Ravenclaw common room with me since we're only about ten or so."

"What did he say?"

"You could. He said you can be trusted, and will make sure your gifts arrive in the Ravenclaw common room."

"But isn't it prohibited for students that are not in the house to be there?"

"Maybe, but it's an exception, I don't want you to wake up tomorrow all alone. So are you going to do it?" She started to make puppy-begging eyes to Severus, even if it was a long shot.

"Fine, but there is no one else right?"

"Right, just you, me and the common room."

Severus nodded, and they went on with the day. Eva persuaded him to prank Filch, which he found to be quite amusing. They both prepared a 'welcoming' gift for Lockhart when he would come back to Hogwarts, and Eva was finally able to get Severus to play a bit of piano.

* * *

They tried the Patronus Charm again outside, without any luck. Eva then decided to do something else.

"Hey! Let's do some sledding!"

"What?"

"You know sledding, it's very popular among Muggles."

"I know what it is! I'm just curious on how you will manage without a sled."

"Have no fear, for improvisation is here!" She said has she looked around to find a large piece of flat wood, that she threw in front of Severus.

"What?"

"Ladies first."

"That won't work on me pal! You first"

Severus sat on the wood holding both sides while Eva sat behind him holding on to his chest. "Ready?"

Severus nodded and Eva casted a small spell to push them of the hill. Severus felt like he was holding on the wood for dear life, while Eva tighten her grip on him. They both screamed, and laughed at the same time, until they reached the bottom of the hill. Eva let go of Severus, and got up while he did the same.

"That was awesome! Want to do it again?"

"No."

"Why am I not surprised?" she answered half laughing

Severus rolled his eyes, it was now getting closer to the Christmas feast and they had to attend. Once the feast was over, they stopped by the Slytherin dungeons so Severus could have something to wear that night and the next day. Eva entered the Slytherin common room; she decided to wait for her friend inside. The common room was under the lake, as she saw multiple fish swimming by. The decoration was very dim with multiple tapestries of famous medieval Slytherins. Eva continued her tour of the common room and found a few photographs, one that looked familiar. Severus who was now done getting his things, went down to find her staring at the picture.

"Anyone you recognize?"

"Yeah I do. You see that man next to the guy with glasses?"

"Yes."

"That's granddad Easgriff."

"He was a Slytherin?"

"Yeah like his parents, like his wife, like my father. He felt like I was letting him down, humiliating the family because I got into Ravenclaw."

"I'm sorry about that. What about your mother?"

"Transfer student from Salem, arrived at the beginning of sixth year. She was sorted into Ravenclaw because she hated snakes, the hat gave her a choice like me."

"You were given a choice?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I chose Ravenclaw to keep my father from getting disowned, Francis my grandfather would have done that."

Severus didn't want to go in any more details. The pair left the dungeons, and went to the Ravenclaw common room. Once they were both in their pajamas, and all washed, Eva transfigured two sheets into sleeping bags. They both laid on the ground and chatted for hours until they let sleep get the best of them.

* * *

When morning arrived, Severus was awaken by Eva who pushing him.

"Sev! Sev! Wake up! It's Christmas! Merry Christmas! You got presents!"

Severus couldn't believe what she just said, but apparently he had gifts. He walked over to the tree and sat on a chair. Eva was searching the tree, and found a few gifts for the both of them. She handed Severus a present that was from David, to which he was surprised, inside was a Muggle riddle book, the advantage of being raised in both worlds no doubt. Mariana and Grace got him some new black ebony robes, and Eva's parents sent him a notebook.

"This is from me."

Severus took the small package from her hands, and opened it to find a black quill with his initials written on it.

"Eva I don't know what to say to you, all of you."

"The word thank you works very well I've heard."

"What did you get?"

"The usual books, robes, notebooks, a souvenir from Salem…"

Severus reached under the tree to find the small package he got a few days ago at Hogsmead, and gave it to Eva.

"You got me something?"

Severus rubbed the back of his neck "Well, it's not much but…"

"It's okay Sev, thank you." Eva started to open the small box; she smiled as she lifted the gift, a small owl necklace, which looked like her owl Persil.** (2)**

"Sev, wow, thank you so much. What did I do to deserve this?"

"I don't know, you're…a good friend."

"No need to explain I love it." With that she immediately put her necklace on, with a wide smile that spread across her face. She went and gave Severus a kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

Christmas day went by very fast. Severus enjoyed every moment of the holiday and was happy with his gifts. He remembered that they only had a week until the return of his friends, and the rest of the students. He sighed, but pushed the though at the back of his head when Eva came to get him. They went outside to make a snowman, which lead to a snowball fight, as usual.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

**(1) **from Latin that means to roll over

**(2) **An example of Eva's necklace : listing/79035839/owl-necklace-small-owl-on-branch-pendant

I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

Hope you liked the holiday time between Eva and Severus, there will be more patronus practising in later chapters, and they will of course get it eventually.

Reviewers are welcome, and like I said before ideas for the patronus are welcome.

Until next time *Sees Peeves in a distance* "Oh Gosh why!"


	11. Return to school life & a Birthday

Thanks to dnanne, AnglofDarkness95, actionliker, risi, Basjetball, PurpleBullet, Rignach, Jovie Black, guest reviewers... for your reviews, thank you also to the followers and people who this story as favorite, you guys are awesome.

I own only Eva, my OCs, and the plot.

* * *

**11. Return to ****school**** life & a ****Birthday**

One week later, it was New Years Eve. Eva was as exited as ever trying to get Severus in the same mood. She was able to talk the remaining teachers into making a small party to welcome the New Year. Severus didn't think much of it, but he tried to show some enthusiasm because it meant something to Eva.

The week before New Years Eve, they both tried Occlumency again. Severus was making progress, Eva, not so much. However, her Legilimency was improving. The Patronus practice was getting there, but still only a few glows. One time, a small light came out of their wands. Besides the daily practice sessions, they spent time outside. Eva was getting Severus to try new things. One day, she got him to go ice-skating on the black lake. He slipped a lot, but kept trying. They would race a few feet until they were almost caught by Filch. The man was still trying to get Eva in trouble; he hated her as much as Potter.

* * *

Severus walked into the Great Hall that was still decorated, but this time Eva brought her little touch. With "Happy New Year" written over the professor's chairs. It would be a small party with only about thirty students and the professors who stayed.

"Sev! You're here, yippee!" She cried out clapping her hands. Eva ran towards him with a big smile on her face.

She gave Severus a tour of the hall, with a small buffet and magical powered radio for music. Severus noticed the owl necklace he gave her was still on her neck. She said she wore it everyday since Christmas morning. He felt happy that she liked his gift, and gave it so much importance.

Once the tour was finished, and Eva was excused, she and Severus went down the hallway to Ravenclaw tower. Eva's mother heard (how, is the question) of the small party they were having and sent her a dress even though Eva's insisted of not needing one. Her mother also sent Severus some clean robes with a note "_Please give these to your friend Sevures. He looks like he could use these more than you_."

"Sevures?"

"Yeah, mother was and still is a person who puts little attention into names, unless you really make an impression that will make her remember your name. She knows exactly who you are Sev, but your name also is not very common, don't worry about it."

"What makes you think I am?"

"I don't know."

Severus rolled his eyes and picked up the robes. They were fine quality and no doubt and a perfect fit.

* * *

When night came, the remaining students and professors made their way to the decorated Great Hall. Severus arrived alone since Eva was already there waiting for him.

"Hey Sev! You look really nice."

Severus could feel his cheeks starting to warm up, it was unusual for people, especially girls, to compliment him. "Umm thank you. You look very…nice…as well."

"Thank you. Luckily mother got the dress in Ravenclaw blue, imagine if I had to go in Gryffindor red! But I do like red, so it's kinda weird."

"Indeed."

Eva took Severus's arm and led him into the Hall. The night was filled with entertainment. Even with so little students, it was still a fun gathering. Eva tried most of the evening to get Severus to dance, which in the end was successful. For Severus it was torture, he most certainly did not dance even if it was with Eva.

She dragged him to the spot where the professors were dancing. It was an odd scene. After all, it's not everyday day you see Slughorn and McGonagall dancing together.

"This is ridiculous."

"But true! No one will know."

"I don't care, I do not dance."

"Well then too bad. If I recall, you also don't snowball fight, throw water balloons, go sledding or ice-skating, make snowmen…"

"Alright! Enough I will do it."

"Good."

The pair started to dance. Severus had never been this close to anybody. There was no slow dancing for them, Eva knew him well enough to know he would never do that. She kept a respectful distance between them.

"Hey Sev."

"Yes."

"Thanks for entering my life. It's been really exiting, more than usual. I hope that this year we will even better."

"Agreed. And thank you for…being here."

"No problem Sev,, no problem at all. Ah looks like they're doing the count down."

Without thinking, Eva took his hand and walked to the professors' table where the countdown was being held.

"Five…four…three…two…one…happy new year to all!"

"Happy New Year 1977 Sev!" Shouted Eva as she gave Severus his first hug of the year.

"Happy New Year to you too, Eva." Replied Severus as he returned her hug.

Severus decided he could display some small signs of affection since his Slytherin friends weren't there to bother him about Eva.

* * *

The following Monday, the students and the rest of the faculty came back from the holidays. Rosier told Severus of his intention of taking the Dark Mark once school was finished and encouraged him to do the same. Rosier added that Severus would make a fine addition to the Dark Lords circle with his knowledge of dark magic and potions. Mulciber also told him that at the end of their seventh year, he was going to pledge to the Dark Lord. The whole group was going to join the Death Eaters, for them it seemed natural for Severus to follow them.

"So Snape, nice holiday?" asked Avery at the breakfast table. They had only talked about the Dark Lord since their arrival, and Avery seemed intrigued at what Severus did without them, as he thought of him being practically friendless.

"Alright."

"Are those new robes? You got them for Christmas did you? And did Easgriff stay or go? I didn't see her in Hogsmead."

Severus rolled his eyes, since when did Avery become suddenly interested in his life?

"Yes, Avery, they are indeed new robes. Does it surprise you that I can receive gifts?"

"Honestly Snape? Yes, it does surprise me. Now, were you with Easgriff or not?"

"Avery, it's not your concern. If you must know, she stayed for the holidays. We…"

"You hung out with her did you?"

"If I did, what's it do to you?"

"Nothing, mate, no need to get defensive! Hey, look over at Lockhart! Poor chap's skin is blue!"

Lockhart was indeed very blue. It looked like his welcome gift from Severus and Eva, and was getting smirks from all houses. Even the Marauders applauded the prank, which surprised them all.

* * *

After breakfast, Severus walked around with his friends since Eva had managed to get into Ancient Runes. Having gotten an E on the OWLs , she was happy to continue. He was also looking forward to a new type of class that was going to be offered to those who are or will turn seventeen that school year: Apparition. The class would start on Wednesday with about thirty students from all houses.

When first period was over, they all made their way to the DADA class, which was next.

"Hey Snape I just remembered something!"

"What Mulciber."

"We have to recruit Easgriff! I know the Dark Lord will be very pleased with that."

"Good idea, and if the rumors are true, she would be exactly where she belongs." Added Rosier.

"Wont you two just shut up! Eva can do whatever she wants!"

Severus snapped, he knew Eva had some relation with dark magic, she told him herself. But he couldn't stand them talking about his friend, no his closest friend like that.

"Hey Snape what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah she's a pureblood, with a history what makes you think that?"

"I just think you should let her decide, although I know she won't agree."

The group stared at Severus. "You know something Snape, what is it?"

Before he had a chance to answer, Eva came up to the group.

"Is there a problem? I overheard my name."

"No Eva, there is no problem."

"Ok, hey Sev come with me, if we have to be paired up again a rather be with you."

"Alright."

Severus separated from the Slytherins and started to go with Eva and her friends down to the DADA class, but there was a sudden call from behind them, that was from Mulciber.

"Hey Easgriff! What's the deal with Frezidoft? Can't find a good pureblood?"

Eva simply turned to face Mulciber and said, "He's my friend, and shut up Mulciber!" as she lifted her middle finger at the Slytherin. She then turned toward her own group with Severus and went to class with a proud smile on her face. Behind them the Slytherins were confused.

"Is that what I thought I saw?"

"I think so Rosier."

"She flipped you off Mulciber!"

"Shut up Avery!"

"There something about that girl."

"I know Rosier, she's a blood traitor. I've known since last month. She hangs out with that MudBlood Nolan and the other blood traitor Hazel from Ravenclaw. I wanted to see how Snape would react if we were to get her to join the right side."

"She's a blood traitor! You encouraged Snape to go with a blood traitor!" shouted Avery.

"Keep it down Avery! At least we use this information to get Snape to join; it's not that we won't, but you never know."

"Got it Mulciber. Lets go to class then."

The Slytherins left the hallway and went into the DADA lesson. When they arrived, Severus was seated next to Eva. They were talking and she was smiling. As Mulciber would say, 'An idiot blood traitor'.

* * *

For the most part, the week went by smoothly, but Severus found himself being pulled away from Eva and her gang more then usual. Mulciber and Rosier were encouraging him even more to join, without revealing the fact that they new about Eva being a 'blood traitor'. At the end of the week, they started to get off his back about the Dark Lord.

For the first time, Severus didn't dread the end of the week, it was his birthday and he would turn seventeen. Finally he would be of age to perform magic at home and make decision for himself, without the authorization from his mother or the signature from his father. Severus separated himself from the Slytherin gang as they all went to the Forbidden Forest to pick on half-breeds. Eva asked him to stay behind for something special. Severus waited in the hallway for a few minutes until Eva and her friends came out of Ravenclaw Tower. They dragged him out of the castle, and when they were outside yelled out:

"Happy seventeenth birthday Severus!"

"I don't know what to say…thank you."

"No problem Severus. This was all Eva's idea."

"David! You said it was good, and you got Sev something too."

"I never said it was bad Eva, we should stop fighting for know, and give him his things."

"Good idea David, brilliant really."

"Mariana, why do you do this to me?"

"Because I like it."

They all handed Severus his presents, but couldn't all stay, Grace had an essay to do for Muggle Studies again, David and Mariana were going to detention for having insulted Potter in front of McGonagall. That left Eva and Severus. They sat on a bench while Severus was opening his gifts.

"Wow, lucky you! David got you chocolate frogs, milk chocolate too! Mariana and Grace paired up again, what did they get you?"

"Potion kit."

"Nice! That way you can make even more potions! Here, this is from me."

Severus opened his gift from Eva. It was a book.

"It's about spell creating, I know you have invented some like the tong one or the levitation one, but this can give you more ideas."

"Thank you Eva, I am deeply touched."

"Welcome, now I have here a vanilla cupcake for you with a candle ready to be lit. I though you might like vanilla, everybody likes vanilla."

"Vanilla is fine, it's actually my favorite."

"Severus Snape's favorite flavor is vanilla. I've never though of that."

"Are you surprised by me liking vanilla?"

"Not at all . Now make a wish and blow out the candle I'm cold."

Severus rolled his eyes and blew out his birthday candle. They both went back inside the castle where they split the cupcake. Then they walked around the castle for a while until they ran into the famous Marauders.

"Why hello, Snivelly. What do you think you're doing walking around with those high class robes?"

"Obviously looking better than you Black."

"You take that right back, Snivelly!"

"Oh, shut up, Potter. What are you going to do, hex us? If I recall, I kicked you're ass again in the last duel in Defense."

"Don't start to get all high, Easgriff. Besides, do you know what type of people Snivellous hangs out with?"

"Is it just me, or are you concerned for my safety Potter."

"Not me, Moony is, but if I were you I'd watch out."

"How considerate of you, now can you get out of our way? Or do we have to hex you to pass?"

The Marauders didn't move, Eva rolled her eyes and grabbed Severus.

"Come on Sev, let's go around, we're not going to waste any time here, especially on your birthday."

"Oy it Snivelly's birthday, let's give him a treat shall we Prongs."

"I thought the same thing Padfoot."

Eva caught this right away.

"Not on his Birthday you idiots! _Manum super os_!" **(1)**

Before Potter or Black were able to get to their wands, their hands suddenly reached out and glued themselves on their mouths. Eva looked at Remus who gave an awkward look.

"Remus you need to do something about this. One day you will feel terrible because you couldn't stop this."

"Eva…I…I'll try but I don't guarantee."

Eva simply nodded, and she and Severus continued down the hall, but before anything else could happen she turned around to Pettigrew.

"_Lapsus_."**(2) **And Peter Pettigrew fell to the floor, leaving Remus to be the only Marauder still standing.

"Why did you do that to Pettigrew?"

"He was reaching for his wand and I really wanted to do that. Haven't done it in a long time."

"I can understand that. Were those your family spells?"

"Yippers! And since it's your birthday, I though you might like to see a few of them."

Severus raised a brow "Really?"

"Yeah come on, let's go to the potion lab."

* * *

Once in the lab, Eva put down the small bag she always carried with her. She pulled out a small book that was aged from time. Severus guessed this book went back, as she opened a few pages and showed it to him. His thoughts were confirmed; every spell inside was handwritten in black ink.

"Are charms ok?"

"What?"

"Do you mind me showing a charm or two? I know you're interested in the hexes and the darker stuff but, I can only show you the charms and jinx's because you know…"

"You don't Mulciber or the others to use them."

"Don't take this the wrong way."

"No, Eva it's fine, you will show them when you are ready."

"Thank you, Sev."

Severus nodded and glanced at the old Easgriff Family Spells. Eva showed him 'Flos Potentia', a spell that causes plants to attack. Severus was curious of the numerous spells in the book and found one very interesting.

"What's this one?"

"Ah that's another jinx, Brachium Ligatura. It causes your arms to wrap themselves over your body, like glue. It's a fun little spell, quite annoying thought when you go through it."

"I can understand, does it wear off?"

"Yeah, after two hours, or you can use Detegentem Brachium **(3)**, the counter-spell. In some ways, it's kinda like your Langlock spell."

"I agree, what other spells can you show me?"

"I don't know. There is the shadow charm, or this one. Loqui per **(4)** to speak though an object like a book or a vase."

"These are all very interesting spells."

"Yeah they are. But it's sad that these are minority in this book. The vast majority of the spells you can find in here are curses, hexes, and dark magic in general. Every member of my family has invented a spell that is then written in the book. Mother has been putting some pressure on me to make up my own."

"Is it some sort of tradition?"

"Yes it is. Every generation has at least one spell in here. Mother can't write her spells in here because she's only an Easgriff by marriage. Very difficult issue if you can agree."

Severus nodded, and Eva put her book away. They left the small lab and went to the Great Hall to enjoy the company of the rest of the Ravenclaws. David told them of his detention with Mariana that involved cleaning the Defense class.

"Without magic I presume?"

"Not funny Eva."

"I thought it was enjoyable, and with David's new haircut he could see perfectly clear."

"Again with that Mariana?"

"Yep, I love teasing you, besides I told you it looked nice."

"Don't remind me. Please, Grace, make her stop."

"Stop what, David?" Grace said innocently.

David turned to Severus who was sitting next to him "Severus help me! Hey! Let's team up and stop this girls from taking over!"

"What are we taking over?" Said Eva

"Yes, please enlighten us." Added Mariana

"I don't know and that's what scares me! So what do you say Severus, partners in crime? Or will you betray me to the girl's side of the force?"

"I guess I can team up with you if you're okay with them."

"I am. Besides, now that you and I are a team, we need nicknames."

While waiting for David's ideas, Eva thought of the nicknames which caused Grace to laugh. They were variations of Muggle heroes. Last year, David called himself SuperRavenclaw for 'saving' his potion from exploding, and called Severus BatSnape a few times during the year.

"You know what? No more nicknames or I will hex the living day light out of you."

"Fine, you are missing some really good ones."

"Trust me Dave, I know what I'm missing."

Their part of the table started to laugh, with Severus smirking a bit. He never laughed in public unless it was with Eva or her small group of friends. At the end of the day, his Slytherin group gave him ideas to try to hex Muggle borns and invited him to come with. Remembering that Grace and Lily the only Muggleborns he actually liked (Lily remaining important to him in some ways, and Grace being Eva's friend), he politely declined saying he had a headache and went to the dorms.

In the dorms, Severus thought back to the time he spent with Eva talking about spell creations, and the darker ones in her book that one day she would show him. He was deeply interested in the creation of all these spells, but the darker ones made him curious. Dark magic had always been an interesting subject for him. Severus was also on the verge of creating new spell for his enemies, the Marauders mostly. He was a few months away from getting it right, but he had no intention of telling Eva about this new spell. This was going to be darker than the other ones he made, and he didn't want Eva to know about it until he was ready.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

**(1)** From Latin that means hand over mouth.

**(2) **Latin for slip or fall.

**(3)** Latin for unwrap arm

**(4)** From Latin that means to speak through

I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

Hoped that you enjoyed Severus's birthday and interactions with Eva's friends. Has you could see, he is becoming more friendly towards the group of Ravenclaw, except Lockhart, but that's understandable.

Don't forget to leave a review :)

Until next time *Looks over potions* "This doesn't look good."


	12. Rescue

No, I don't own the world of Harry Potter or any of JK Rowlin's ideas, just the plot+OCs

* * *

**12. Rescue **

January had come and gone, and it was now late February. The last month went by quickly for all the students. Severus spent an equal amount of time with his Slytherin gang and Eva, but he could feel a sudden change in their mood when it came to his Ravenclaw friends. A few weeks earlier, Severus was invited to a small gathering to celebrate Eva's birthday. It wasn't very big, only about ten people showed up. Severus was surprised. He thought Eva would have more friends then that, but didn't argue with the fact that he was able to talk to her without having fingers pointed at him. There were a few Hufflepuffs, Lupin from Gryffindor, and the Ravenclaw gang Eva hung out with. Severus was the only Slytherin.

He tried not to admit it, but he really enjoyed himself. The party was held in a small classroom on the weekend since Eva's birthday was during the week. There was some music from the Muggle world, which Eva found fascinating. Severus, of course, didn't dance, but watched the students have fun. David often went by him during the evening. Over the months, they had formed a small friendship that meant a lot to Eva. The two boys did share some similarities; they were both half-bloods living in the Muggle world, their home life wasn't always cheerful. Even though he trusted Eva more, he liked having David for a friend..

"So, Severus, having a good time?" David asked as he sat by him.

"I suppose, I have never been to one of these celebrations."

"Really? That's a shame mate, a real shame. Well no need to worry, with Eva you'll be seeing this kind of stuff more often, or with us in general."

"I see."

"You don't talk much, I see why Eva likes you, with all us mad people around her she does need to stay sane."

"Are you calling yourself mad?"

"Well it's become a habit. Mariana calls me that all the time. I can be just walking along the corridors or writing an essay, and she come, glances over, analyzes it, then says Blimey David, what is this? Do you want to write on how to blow your hair off? You must be mad!"

"You both sound like an old couple."

David started to blush "Thanks for reminding me Severus, like they all do."

"You are very welcome, David."

"I tell you Severus, you are one very odd person. I'm going to go check out the rest of this party. You're welcome to join me."

Severus nodded and let David go on his own towards the small crowd. Eva came, sat and talked to him after his departure. The two talked for a while until it was time to end the party and for the students to head back to their dorms.

* * *

Severus woke one morning, now it was the end of February. He got up and dressed, then went to meet up with his friends. At the breakfast table, they carried on their regular discussion about the Dark Lord. Severus couldn't help but feel more and more intrigued about his capabilities. Having none of the connection his friends had, he felt that the death eaters could give him the power and connections he wanted. But Severus also thought of Eva. What would happen to their friendship if he were to join? He lost Lily already, losing an other person who had grown closer to him would be too much. The Slytherin gang could see the dilemma. They were determined to get him to join, to remind him what they were 'fighting' for.

"Say Snape, have you been thinking about taking the mark now?"

"Avery, I will take it when I want it, besides I do have other thing to take care of before doing anything like that."

"Of course you do mate. Keep in mind though that joining the circle will give you many more opportunities than staying with Easgriff and the claws."

"I understand what you are saying Avery."

"Really Snape, do you? You will join with us the side that holds the real truth. The Dark Lord will offer you power and connections you could have only dreamed of. Power to protect all those you care for, that is if you do."

Severus simply nodded at Avery's response. It was true that he dreamed of power over his enemies, over the Marauders mostly. Dark magic could also allow him to do the things he wanted. He sighed, then got up with his friends as they made their way to the hallway. There they separated and Severus went to NEWT charm class accompanied by Rosier and Avery. When he entered the class, Eva was already there with her gang of friends. She was being bothered by Lockhart, again.

"Lockhart, for the last time get the hell away from us or I swear you will be bald by this time tomorrow."

Mariana was next to her friend trying her best to calm her down. Severus could identify the Lockhart/Easgriff tension miles away. According to David, those two have been going at it since they set foot in Hogsmead station in their first year. Severus, who was with Lily, remembered seeing two people argue, and started to have a flashback.

_Severus and Lily got of the train after their encounter with Potter and his gang. As they made their way across the station, Severus explained more to Lily the importance of the school. They then overheard a small argument between two people. A boy and a girl who were going to be in their year, since they only had simple black robes with no house on them._

"_I told you it don't need any help!"_

"_Are you sure because I could be of assistance."_

"_I don't need your assistance, I just need you to buzz off pal!"_

_The young boy left towards the boats, passing Severus and Lily telling them something "Oh don't you worry one day I will be friends with her." Then heading towards the boats with them._

Severus remembered that boat ride with Lockhart was the longest of his life. He was rather glad of him being sorted in Ravenclaw. However, he didn't understand how, since his academic skills were not up to the house's expectations. He then saw Professor Flitwick , their Charms professor and head of house, come up to the pair, having to separate them once again.

"Can the two of you stop arguing at every occasion you've got? Please put it together, you are both Ravenclaws you should be able to get along."

"Sorry professor."

"Thank you, Miss Easgriff. Now class, please take your seats. We will go over new charms today."

The rest of the class took their seats. Severus had to take his by Rosier and Avery since the seats by Eva and her friends were already taken. The charm class went by very quickly to which Severus seemed relieved. His friends wouldn't stop talking about the Dark Arts. The two made their way out of class and towards the library to work on curses. Severus stayed behind and left the classroom by himself, only to be caught up by Eva.

"Hey Sev, how are you doing? We haven't spoken in days."

"It hasn't been days, merely five of them. I'm fine, since you've asked."

"Good. You want to go and try out the patronus again or something?"

"If you want."

"Fantastic! You know I feel that we are only a few months, maybe less from getting the patronus. You're close to getting a good grip on Occlumency and Legilimency. I can barely get in your mind now, it's incredible."

"Umm thank you Eva, you're also doing well in Legilimency."

"Thanks so let's go then?"

"Yes."

"To the potion lab!"

* * *

Once in the lab, they put their bags down, drew their wands and started to try out the patronus charm. It was easier said then done, they both thought of happy memories.

Severus put down his wand after his third attempt. "This is pointless I can't do it."

"How can you say that? You're almost there. It may sound cheesy, but instead of using a memory, use love and happiness while thinking of your friends. I bet you that will help."

"Have you tried that Eva?"

"No. I was going to right now." Eva took a deep breath and closed her eyes with Severus behind her. She thought of a happy feeling and memory before she opened her green eyes again.

Eva made a movement with her wand while saying the spell "_Expecto Patronum_." This time, a small round shape started to come out of the wand. It turned on it self until it took the shape of a bright-white, translucent fox. The animal exited the lights and ran across the room and around Severus. He was amazed at seeing an actual patronus; it proved that after months of practicing Eva finally got it right, and that soon Severus would get it too.

Eva was overjoyed at finally getting it. She was happy to find out that her patronus was a fox, an animal that she admired and loved as much as her owl, Persil. The fox ran around a bit longer until disappearing. Eva looked up at Severus, smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen. He went up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Sev, I did it!"

"I know, Eva you did. It was wonderful."

"Thank you, Sev, it's a fox! Could you imagine my patronus being a fox? I'm so happy."

"Well, a fox is clever, intelligent, cunning, protects and so are you…"

"Sev thanks, you're the best. I just hope you will get it soon. There is no reason you shouldn't."

"Thank you Eva. I wonder what mine will be."

"Oh, maybe an eagle, or a panther, or a raven. Gosh, so many appeal to you Sev! But I honestly think it will be one of those three. Fingers crossed man!"

The pair exited the potion lab after the patronus episode. They both walked down the hallway. It was a good thing they didn't have any classes the rest of the morning, having been in there for nearly two hours. Since it was lunchtime, they both went to the Great Hall, and Severus decided to eat with the Ravenclaws since he hadn't spent much time with them at all in January thanks to the Slytherin gang.

* * *

After lunch was potions, a class that both Eva and Severus were exited for. They had worked together to finish the essay Slughorn wanted and were quite content with the result. In the potion lab, Eva and Severus sat next to each other ignoring the Gryffindors and surprisingly the glares from Avery and Rosier.

"Good afternoon everyone. Now, I hope you all have that essay I asked you last week. Now please hand it in now so we can enjoy the rest of this class, yes?"

The students did as they were told, and handed in their role of parchment on Felix Felicis effects. Once all the essays were handed in, Slughorn gave his NEWT students their instructions.

"Now my fellow students, you will be working in pairs with the person you are seated next to. You will be brewing the Elixir to Induce Euphoria that can be found on page twenty of your books. You have until the end of this hour. Begin, and good luck to you all!"

Severus and Eva immediately started the potion with as much excitement as usual. They always used Severus's book since it had all the modifications in it. They had Eva's book out as a distraction for Slughorn and the others.

"Sev, how did you correct practically everything in this potion? Look at the difference between your book and mine."

"I know, that potion really needed to be corrected."

"I can see that, let's get started."

Severus nodded and they started the potion. They both advanced at their regular rate until they reached the end of the potion. With five minutes left until the end of the lesson, Severus started to add peppermint springs.

"Say, Sev, what's the peppermint for?"

"My research has allowed me to discover that adding a sprig of it to this elixir counteracts the potion's side effects of unrestrained singing and nose-tweaking."

"Wow, not bad potion master, not bad at all."

"Thank you Eva."

Slughorn inspected the potions, and attributed house points to almost every pair. Eva and Severus were happy about their performance in the class. Once the inspection was over, all the students left the dungeons to go outside and enjoy the rest of the day.

Sirius Black held Severus back after exiting the dungeons, with Eva staying right by him.

"What are you up too Black?"

"Nothing Evangeline darling just going to tell Snape a little something."

Eva rushed towards Sirius with her wand pointed at his face. "Don't you ever call me darling or it will be the last thing you ever say."

"No problem love."

"I mean it Black shut up."

"You heard her Black."

"I did Sniv…Snape, now may I have a word with you."

"What are you planning Black?"

"Nothing Evangeline go on your merry way."

* * *

Severus told Eva it was all right, that he could handle it since it was only Black and not the whole Marauder's clan. She left and told him to meet up at the Great Hall entrance. Her friends were going to have a little outing around the castle and wanted Severus to join them. When Eva was out of sight, Severus turned his attention to Sirius. He was eager to know what had driven him to come and speak to him.

"What do you want Black? I'm not in the mood for your games."

"What makes you say this is a game Snivellus? I'm just telling something you have always wanted to know."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"How to get in to the Shrieking Shack. I know you want to know what goes on their especially on the nights of full moons. Oh, and what a coincidence, there is one tonight."

"You think I will just listen to you and go to Hogsmead in the middle of the night?"

"Snivelly you are so pathetic. There is a passage under the Whomping Willow, use the Immobulus spell to get past and there you go secret passage to the Shack. I am merely helping you out."

Sirius left him to his thoughts. He knew Severus wouldn't resist the urge to check it out, as he knew the Marauders hung out around the Willow often. Severus knew they were up to something, and it was always around the full moon. He told himself he would use this information to get the Marauders expelled from Hogwarts, it was decided he would go there, but wouldn't say a word to Eva or her friends.

He arrived in front of the Great Hall, with Eva rushing towards him.

"What did Black do?"

Severus didn't tell her the true reasons Black held him back. "Nothing surprisingly."

"Good then, come on let's go to Hagrid's hut for tea before practice."

"Of course, you are playing Slytherin are you?"

"Yes we are Severus and we're going to give your house a big beating, no offense."

"None taken David, although I do think that we will win."

"Really Sev? I will remember that when Roger catches the snitch and we win the game."

"Then Eva, I will remind you said that when Slytherin wins the game."

The group stopped the Quidditch talk there and went to Hagrid's for tea. When finished with there drink, they started to head to the pitch to practice their game.

"Good luck fer yer practice, do well."

"Thanks Hagrid!"

"Yeah Hagrid thank you."

"No problem yeh two."

They separated as David and Eva went to practice, Mariana and Grace went to the library; and Severus went to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

After dinner was served in the Great Hall, Severus noticed the Marauders suddenly leaving their table and heading outside. Severus guessed they were going to the Whomping Willow, and using the information Black gave him, he decided to follow and expose them.

He arrived in front of the tree and saw the Marauders enter it through a small passage. Severus waited a bit then followed them in the secret passage beneath the Willow. He found himself in a small tunnel, and used his wand to create light so he could see. Severus made his way through the tunnel until he reached a small pair of stairs leading to a door. He overheard groans and then screams. Severus opened the door to see Remus Lupin starting to transform into a werewolf. Once the transformation complete, Lupin turned around and saw Severus, he started to get closer to him in a menacing way. James Potter appeared from behind Severus, grabbed him and threw him out of the room, closing the door behind them before Lupin could attack, resulting him into crashing in the door.

James dragged Severus out of the Shack, through the tunnel, until finally they reached the Hogwarts grounds, followed by Sirius Black who got out in time to see it. They were all panting heavily with Severus giving Sirius a mean look. He turned to see Professor Dumbledore staring at them.

"Mister Snape, what are you doing out here?"

"Sir, under the Willow there…"

"Mister Snape I would like you, Mister Potter and Mister Black to come with me to my office at once."

The three followed the headmaster across the grounds until they reached the castle. Sirius and James were behind Severus, for once being very serious, although Black did joke of the fact that Severus tried to waste no time into denouncing them. They made their way through the courtyard until they reached the gargoyle. Dumbledore then said the password and the gargoyle let them in the tower. They all entered the headmaster's office. The three students stood in front of the desk, with Dumbledore behind it.

He lectured Sirius Black and took multiple points from Gryffindor for endangering the life of another student, but most of the points were redeemed with James since he saved Severus's life. Dumbledore swore the Slytherin to secrecy, to not reveal the truth regarding Lupin's lycanthropy. He also added that now Severus owned James a life debt. Once the lecture was finished, the three students went back to their respective houses, with Severus going to bed in the worst mood possible.

* * *

The next day Severus woke up in a sore mood. He got dressed, went with his friends to breakfast and class, without speaking to anyone: not even Eva. At the end of the day, Severus noticed Eva talking to the Marauders. He separated from his friends and decided to eaves drop. Lupin was admitting his 'condition' to Eva.

"So, it's true Remus, you're a werewolf?"

"Yes Eva, please don't get mad or anything."

"Yeah Easgriff…"

"Shut up Potter! I'm not talking to here! No Remus I'm not mad, just sad with the fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. I had ideas, but not this."

"Eva, I'm sorry, but now you know."

"Yes, now I know."

Next to Remus, Sirius and James were whispering about the events that happened last night.

"To think that Snivellus would have already told her."

"My thoughts exactly Prongs."

"You both should learn to whisper properly. What did you two do to Severus?"

"Nothing Easgriff."

Eva drew her wand and aimed it at the Gryffindors. "Don't make me ask you again, what did you do to Severus?"

Sirius took a playful attitude "Just a fun little prank."

Eva immediately knew what Sirius was talking about and aimed her wand at his head "You! You lured him there did you! You pathetic loser! You could have gotten him killed! He could of died! I'm surprised you're not expelled!"

"Well, Snape didn't die did he? Luckily Prongs got him out of there in time."

Eva turned her attention to James and lowered her wand "You saved him Potter?"

"I may not like, hell I hate him, but not the amount to want him dead."

"Well at least you've done a true Gryffindor act. This doesn't change anything between us, but you've earned my respect."

Eva left to find Severus, who was watching to scene the whole time. He quickly ran back to castle, but Eva caught up to him.

"You are a real, true idiot."

"Eva…"

"How could you believe him, Black of all people?! You could have gotten killed! You know now you own Potter a life debt!"

"Don't remind me!"

"I will! You didn't think straight, too determined to get them expelled! It was foolish Severus, foolish."

Severus didn't responded to Eva's words.

"I'm upset Severus, upset with the fact that this could have been prevented, if you went to friends. We could of help you, we care, unlike those other friends of yours, who put ideas in your head!"

"Eva, I wanted to but, please hear me that…"

"No Severus just stop right there! No more lies Severus, please no more. I'm not going to do a Lily Evans on you and leave you for a mistake. But please tell me when something like this happens."

"Alright Eva, I promise."

"Thank you. Come on I'll tell you about practice the other day."

The pair walked to the castle together trying to forget their disagreement, and talked about the practicing session of the other day. Severus thought for a moment. If he had the power the Dark Lord promised, incidents like what happened last night wouldn't happen at all. That power and control would change everything.

Unbeknown to them, Mulciber and his gang overheard and saw the 'fight' between Eva and Severus; he turned to his friends and told them.

"Well, I have found a way to make the death eaters more appealing to Snape, even more appealing then he already thought."

"What Mulciber?" asked Avery.

Mulciber kept his eye on the Ravenclaw student with Severus and continued his speech with a demoniac feeling to it.

"The Dark Lord has the ability to grant Power to protect the ones we care for."

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

Yes Eva finally got the patronus, you like her fox? I thought it suited her well. Severus is still being tempted by the dark arts as you see.

Don't forget to leave a review :)

Until next time *Power goes out* "Lumos!"


	13. Confrontations and Easter

Hey! Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapters, and adding this story to your following list and favorite list. You're all awesome.

Me+Harry Potter= Never (sad, very very sad...)

* * *

13. Confrontations and Easter.

The weeks after the Womping Willow event were considered long by Severus. The latest Quidditch game was an event for him, it was a Ravenclaw verses Slytherin. Eva played well as usual, occasionally hitting her teammates on the head to get them to pay attention. She called them friendly attention givers hits. This time Severus was in the Slytherin stands to root for his house, because all Slytherins stick together. The game itself was exciting, and a close one. Both teams were tied when Regulus Black caught the snitch seconds before Roger, from Ravenclaw, could. In order to win the Quidditch house cup, Ravenclaw had to beat Gryffindor. Gryffindor was the year's favorite, manly because James Potter was having an excellent season scoring at every game.

Eva gave 'lectures' after their defeat to help encourage them to win against Gryffindor. Severus knew this was personal. She still had a small grudge against Potter and Black for putting him in danger. Severus knew he could count on Eva to have his back. The other day, she planned a small revenge towards the Gryffindor. She transfigured Black's robes from black to a hot pink, which caused a humiliation for him and pride for her. Of course McGonagall found out, and by the end of the day forced her to return his robes to normal while removing ten points from Ravenclaw and awarding her detention, she said it was worth it, and when the professor wasn't looking said she would do it again.

At the Slytherin table, they applauded the prank on young Black, mainly because he was a traitor in their eyes. Severus couldn't help but let out an uncontrollable smile when he saw the Marauder enter the Great Hall in the pink robes, paybacks a bitch isn't Black he thought to himself. He caught Eva's eye and gave her a nod, meaning he was grateful for her actions. She gave him a wink, causing Severus to blush a bit.

Rosier started to laugh a bit "Say, Snape, why the color?"

"Yeah mate, you're scarlet like Gryffindor colors."

"Mulciber, Rosier it's not that red, it's a light pink."

"Whatever Avery, say Snape can you believe we're already in March? Time sure flies here, soon it's the Easter holidays you know."

"Yes, of course, now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

Severus left the table and went to the hallway where Eva and her friends were to talk and prepare for a DADA exam. Back at the Slytherin table, they resumed their usual discussion when Severus was not there.

"Filthy blood traitor. She's got nothing else to do it seems."

"I completely agree with you Rosier, it's filth like that that disgraces the wizarding world."

"How long until this thing with Snape and her last you think?"

"Don't know Avery, and to be honest it scares me. First the Mudblood, now the blood traitor. I don't know which is worst, they're both bad."

"I agree with you Mulciber, but I'm still confident on Snape joining. It will offer him power and connection like we told him."

* * *

A few weeks after the hot pink episode, things started to get a bit more serious around the castle. Fifth years were reviewing for their upcoming OWLs in June along with the Seventh years for their NEWTs. The sixth years started to try to pay more attention in class for the upcoming exams and their NEWTs the following year. Most students, especially Ravenclaws, were already taking precautions and reviewing them. Severus was one of the few Slytherins of his year to actually start the reviewing. He also spent as much time as he could with Eva to learn the patronus charm.

When they finished their lesson for the day, Severus and Eva locked the small potion lab door, and made their way to the DADA class. They entered the room as everyone was sitting down.

Professor Olympus looked right at the pair the minute they walked in his classroom "Ah Miss Easgriff, Mister Snape nice of you to show up, late again that is."

"With all due respect sir, we are on time."

"Five points from Ravenclaw for language. Take a seat now."

Eva rolled her eyes and took her seat with Severus next to her. They were only two minutes late at best. Professor Olympus didn't seem to like Eva at all, and favored Potter over her constantly. In all the detentions she had received this year, at least half of it was from the Defense professor. It all started in their first class when, in the heat of the moment, Eva walked out of the classroom slamming the door.

"Now I will pair you up again to practice non verbal spells."

Eva let out a rather loud sigh, to which the professor heard, "Something troubling you Miss Easgriff?"

"Well sir…"

David, who was seated behind her, gave her a kick in the chair. He loved his friend's amusing remarks, as did the rest of the class, but he didn't want her to lose anymore points. They were close to winning, for once, even if it was only the beginning of April.

"No nothing is troubling me."

"Excellent then, and since you have no problems, I'm sure you will enjoy working with Mister Potter."

Eva's mouth dropped, as did James's. "What!"

"You heard me Miss Easgriff, now go to the side with your partner."

Eva and James went on the other side of the class. At least it wasn't Black she thought. Severus wasn't too pleased, but he knew Eva would hex James the first chance she got. He was paired up with Mariana, which satisfied him. She was a decent Defense partner no doubt, but she wasn't Eva. He shared a lot of excitement with Eva when it came to the DADA. After a few minutes of practice, Olympus wanted to see his students at work. The professor, along with the other students, were surprised that James and Eva hadn't killed each other yet.

* * *

The lesson, which was the last one for the day ,went by well. Severus enjoyed seeing Eva giving Sirius Black a serious beating. His Slytherin gang paid close attention to his mood during the class. Mulciber was paired up with Grace, a Muggle born, which made him quite angry. At the end of class in the hallway, he decided to 'put her in her place', since she corrected a few of his wand movements.

He was by the walls with his gang , minus Severus who was coming out with Eva. Grace and her friends were waiting for both of them.

"Hey you Nolan!" He shouted a few feet away.

"What is it Mulciber."

"That was the worst non verbal magic I had ever seen this year."

"Excuse me? If I recall you kept hexing yourself you dope! I got an O in my DADA OWLs, unlike you. What did you get already, an A? You shouldn't even be here."

"How dare you talk to me on that tone, you filthy Mudblood!"

Grace's eyes went wide, in all her time at the school no one had called her that. David and Mariana stepped in to defend her. They knew how much being called that hurt, even if they were spared the name since they were not Muggle born. They got their share a few times of the term Mudblood lover and such. Some students from the NEWT level DADA, who were still there, went to the side to see what was going on. Lily was with her friends when she heard the same word that caused her to end the friendship with Severus, and stayed to watch. Lily was hoping to see Mulciber get what he deserved.

"Take that right back Mulciber!"

"Why should I, she's the Mudblood Frezidoft not me."

"Why should it matter!?"

Eva and Severus came out of the room. Eva turned her head to Grace who was hanging on to Mariana, fighting tears. Eva knew Grace was very emotional, but she saw how David was facing Severus's 'friends', and deducted they did something to her.

She went to Grace's side, leaving Severus by the door over looking the scene.

"Grace, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Ana what happened?"

Mariana looked at her friend "Mulciber, called her a…what Severus accidentally called Evans that day."

Eva's blood was boiling, as she turned to the Slytherins with rage filling her eyes. Severus never saw her so angry. He looked around to see quite a few students watching, including Lily and the rest of the NEWT DADA Gryffindors in the hallway. Eva separated from the two Ravenclaws, and went up David's side but was closer to Mulciber.

"MULCIBER! HOW DARE YOU!" yelled out Eva as she removed her wand from her robes. David brought Grace and Mariana to the side, while signaling Severus to follow, as he did. Severus did not want to take sides in this confrontation, but went to the side to avoid any spells that might be used by either side. David then left Mariana and Grace and went back by Eva.

Mulciber didn't seem intimidated at all by Eva's voice. He simply replied as if it were a game. "I'm sorry, are you talking to me Easgriff?"

"You piece of crap! I should hex you right now!"

Rosier took a step forward "So what's keeping you Easgriff, afraid of being expelled?"

David hated the Slytherin's attitude towards his friend and stepped in even more "Rosier this does not concern you at all, so back off!"

Rosier started to remove his wand as well, followed by the rest of the gang. "I don't take orders from you!"

"Oh, but you do from Mulciber! He's your master, isn't he?"

"Shut up, Easgriff!"

"Go to hell! It's low of you to stoop down to this level."

Avery stood aside from the gang, but still had his own share of words. "As if you are one to speak."

"Oh shut up Avery! I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public."

"Shut your mouth, Easgriff. "

David thought of a come back against Mulciber "Are you always this stupid Mulciber, or are you making a special effort today?"

"Glue your tongue Frezidoft!"

"Why don't you do the same?! It's idiotic people like you that cause Voldemort to gain brainwashed followers! So I suggest you keep your month shut you dumbass!" Shouted Eva

"You scumsucker! I take no orders from you!"

"It was not an order you idiot! If you could think you would know! Now back off and leave my friends alone! Unlike you I'm not afraid to hex you right here and now!"

"Who says I'm afraid to hex you! All I know is that you deserve it! Always have those Mudblood's side! You Easgriff are nothing but a filthy blood traitors!"

Eva stood there frozen; all the students had eyes on her. Severus was worried about her response, and for her in general. She told him she didn't care being called a blood traitor, but he could tell she was playing the tough and strong exterior. Severus could see the hurt in her eyes, but Eva wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to let Mulciber win.

"And you Mulciber are nothing but a piece of filth yourself! _Impedimenta!"_

A jet of green light came out of Eva's wand and hit Mulciber causing him to fall. Eva wasn't going to use the stunning spell (although she did think of it) because it could get her in a serious amount of trouble. Severus was surprised when Mulciber went down, none of his gang drew their wands at her, or so he thought.

"You'll pay for this Easgriff!" said Wilkes as he shot a non-verbal spell at her. Eva was pushed to the ground, which caused her to hit her head. Severus went to her side, and with David, they both helped her up. While doing this, two members of the staff, professors McGonagall and Flitwick who had overheard some shouting came and saw the scene.

"What in the name of the four founders is going on here!?" shouted McGonagall. James Potter, who was among the witness, decided to step in before Eva or her friends could.

"Well, you see professor, there was a confrontation between two completely different students, a loud one and a nutty one. The nutty one..."

"That's enough Mister Potter." said the charms professor. "What happened here? Miss Easgriff are you alright?"

Eva remembered she was still holding on to Severus and David, she let them both go and started her version on what had happened.

"Well, sir, Mulciber insulted my friend, he called her a…Mudblood, then called me a blood traitor and such, so I got mad and fought back."

"She cast a spell on me sir!"

"To be honest Mulciber your pal did the same to me!"

"Will everyone be quiet!? Miss Easgriff I'm very disappointed in you. Come with me, we are going to the headmaster's office."

"But professor McGonagall, I'm not the…"

"Aren't the what Miss Easgriff? You broke multiple school rules and almost started a duel. Mister Mulciber will come as well."

The Slytherin didn't object, and followed the professor and Eva to the headmaster's office along with Flitwick. After a few minutes, the hallway was now cleared. Severus watched as the Ravenclaws left to their common room. He told them he was going to try and fix things up a bit with his gang of friends.

* * *

"Snape, was what that?"

"What was what Avery? You saw what happened and yet you manage to tell me this."

"Look, Snape, we were warning you about that blood traitor…"

"Don't you dare call her that Rosier!" Snapped Severus.

"Fine Snape. But this doesn't change anything about the way we feel about her."

"What?"

Avery stepped in "We are Slytherins Snape, we stick together and remain united in public, and you must know that by now. If you start all of a sudden to go with _her _it will hurt our reputation and any chances for you or us to join the Dark Lord."

Severus crossed his arms as he faced Avery "Are you forbidding me now? If I recall, you all may have been bothered when I was with Evans but never went to this type of scenario."

"Look Snape we are not forbidding anything, merely frowning very badly at it. Of course we could just say she's young and that she has no idea what all this is. After all her blood might spare her one day, only if she believes the truth about our world, that it needs to be purified and kept clean from the Mudbloods."

Severus was able to talk his friends out of hexing the living daylight out of Eva and the rest of the students who were against their ideas. Once he left to see the Ravenclaws, his gang started their conversation.

"When it comes to Easgriff, Snape gets a little…protective don't you think?"

"I thought so too Avery."

"How interesting." said Rosier

* * *

Back at the Ravenclaw common room, Severus was granted access to see them. To his surprise none of them blamed him for his friends insults and actions. Mariana told him he was different from them, and that he had to stay that way. They were in no position to tell him who he can or cannot be friends with, weather they were a good influence or not. Of course she didn't hold in the fact she hated his friends, that they were the worst possible kind of students to walk the halls. Bullying every young student they could just because their way of thinking was different from theirs.

Eva came back to the common room an hour in a half later. Her face was blank as she threw her bag of the ground and sat of the chair closest to her. David, along with Severus, went by her.

"So what happened Eva?" asked David

"Well…I lost twenty five points and got detention every day for two weeks. Thank goodness Flitwick was there to back me up. It was either that or being suspended from the Quidditch team, and that I can't allow not when we are one victory away from winning. I lost so many points this year it's the least I can do."

David rubbed her arm trying to comfort her "Eva don't beat yourself up for it. Those fools got what they deserved. You gave them a good beating. Maybe now they'll think twice before actually calling on one of us."

Eva smiled lightly she turned to see Severus was still there "Why are you here? Don't they hate you now, you know your 'pals' ?"

"No because of your blood statue, they can tolerate it. Of course they hate you for believing what you believe, it's a paradox really. But they cannot forbid me from being friends with you, with all of you."

"Thanks Sev, I'm glad you're not like them. That's what makes you great."

Severus let out one of his rare public smiles, which caused the rest of her friends to become a bit surprised.

"Severus Snape is smiling! The apocalypse has begun!"

Mariana hit David on the back of his head causing Grace to smile and laugh for the first time since she was called a Mudblood.

"Ouch! Mariana that hurt."

"Good."

The small group laughed at Mariana's remark, trying to move on from the incident earlier in the day. Eva told them that Mulciber got what he deserved; a loss of twenty points and a lot of detention. Since Professor Dumbledore hated the term of Mudblood, and believed in equal rights for all wizards, Eva had an advantage over the Slytherin. When it was time for dinner, they made their way to the Great Hall. Eva held Severus for a moment.

"You sure everything's ok?"

"Positive Eva."

"Alright then, just don't let them brainwash you or anything. See ya later."

Severus nodded and went to the Slytherin table where his friends were waiting for him. They made no rude remarks about his friendship with Eva, they decided to keep quiet on some issues, they were determined to use whatever was going on between them one day.

* * *

About two weeks later, the Easter holidays arrived. Students could stay at the magical school or go home. For Severus, there was no choice, he stayed to avoid seeing his father. The rest of his friends went back home, Mulciber and Rosier were going to meet the Dark Lord during that week as well. Severus knew there was practically no way out meeting him, and that he would be summoned to speak with Voldemort soon, most likely during the summer vacations. Severus did think for a second that if he joined it would be not only for power he longed for, or the felling of belonging in something important, but also the ability to protect those who needed it. He thought he could ask the Dark Lord to spare those who were close to him, the Ravenclaw gang he befriended that year.

David and Eva were the only ones of the gang that were staying behind along with a few other Ravenclaws from different years. Severus got up on Monday morning and met the two claws in the Great Hall, who were waiting for him.

"Severus, it's about time you came down. I'm very hungry here! Terribly hungry! Famished!"

Eva rolled her eyes, and looked up at Severus and made as if it were a serious condition. "Please excuse David, his stomach has taken control of his mind, for now he is temporally unavailable due to so called extreme hunger. Just take a seat and in about five minutes he will return."

David turned to his friend who obviously took great pleaser in teasing him. "Very funny Eva."

"I thought so too." She said with a smile.

Severus smirked and sat with them. He and Eva ate their breakfast at a small pace while David was devouring his pancakes.

"Pancake day, David loves pancake day."

"I can see that."

"Once mother made some in the morning when he came over. There were gone in less than ten minutes. Kristlan though was very happy."

"I can imagine such a thing happening."

* * *

After breakfast the trio went around the school grounds, for once not looking for trouble. David and Eva were exited for the next and last Quidditch game of the season, as it was against Gryffindor. Severus didn't lie at the thought that he wanted Potter to lose. He knew that if Ravenclaw were to win against Gryffindor they would win the Quidditch house cup.

They went to the small potion lab and tried out small pranking potions they would test on professor Olympus. Severus told them they were on their own for this one, to which Eva simply replied 'fine Sev, but you don't know what you're missing'. Eva tried to teach David the patronus charm, and also showed him her fox. Severus tried it again as well, and this time came very close to producing one. So close you could see it start to form.

"Crap! Sev you were almost there! Did you see that!"

"Yes Eva I did, but that's the thing, I was _almost_ there, not there."

David came up to him "But from what I've heard that good. A few months ago you couldn't do it, and now look. I'm sure that in about two or three more tries you'll get it."

Severus looked at the young Ravenclaw "Very encouraging words Frezidoft." He shook his head and tried it again, "_Expecto patronum_" This time something happened, a small white glow from the tip of his wand started to come out. The glow formed a ball, which soon became a white raven that flew for a while before disappearing.

"Wow Severus that was amazing! I told you it would be a raven!" exclaimed Eva has she threw her arms around him.

"I do recall you also thought it would be a panther or an eagle."

"Details, details my friend. Now this is just great! Now we can both do it!"

Severus shook his head, and they all exited the lab. Eva promised David she would teach him the patronus charms in exchange for him pranking Lockhart for a week after they returned from spring break.

* * *

On Easter, Eva's mother sent her a few chocolate eggs from a distinguished wizard candy shop, along with a few gifts for David and Severus, who both received two medium chocolate frogs. David's father sent him some eggs as well, along with a Muggle chocolate bunny. Severus was sure to receive nothing as he usually did, but was surprised to find a letter with some eggs in a small package.

_Dear Severus,_

_I trust you might find this odd, but since you have made new friends that seem to care for you, I couldn't help but get you this. It also is a reward for you OWL results. I have little time to write this since your father hates the idea of owl posting, or seeing one being released._

_Happy Easter,_

_Love, your mother._

_"_Well this is surprising." Severus thought, he snapped out of his small trace and along with Eva and David put their sweets together and went outside to eat them on the smooth green grass. They ate their chocolate goodies while discussing events such as Quidditch and NEWTS.

"Can you already believe we're in April? This year went by so fast. And next year will be our last here at Hogwarts. Gosh it's going to be so weird." Said Eva

David smiled at his childhood friend "Getting sentimental Eva? We still have plenty of time. Remember our goal from before even setting foot here in first year. May every professor remember us until our children attend this school."

"Ah yes, I think I've done a good job in that department."

Severus would help but smirk at the comment "Eva, I think you did more than a good job there. I will assure you, Mr. Filch will remember you as the person who turned his precious cat neon yellow last month."

Eva laughed at Severus's remark "Oh yes payback for that time he chased us around the castle. Good times."

"And how many points did you lose?" added Severus

"Ten but it was worth it."

"Just like when you poked Olympus? Or when you asked him if he was feeling sentimental?"

"Oh yeah David, those were totally worth it. If I do recall the rest of the class got a good kick out of it."

"So did the house points."

"Details, details."

The trio continued their snack time in the sun, Severus was actually happy spending time with them hearing from Eva's past jokes and pranks on the staff members. He now knew who was behind Slughorn's bright orange robes that day, he thought the entire time it was the Marauders, now he knew Eva had quite a few tricks. He knew the Slytherin had to watch out from now on.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

Don't forget to leave a review :) Reviewers get imaginary pancakes

Until next time *Filch come this way * "Power off, power off!"


	14. Times in May

Hello! Thank you to all who reviewed *hands out pancakes* You're all awesome :)

Me+HP=No own

* * *

14. Times in May

Severus enjoyed the time he spent with Eva and David during the Easter holidays. Mastering the patronus charm made his week much more interesting and fun. He knew that now, it would not be easy dealing with his Slytherin friends when it came to Eva or any other Ravenclaw.

Severus never expected to see his year at Hogwarts go by so quickly. The month of April went by just as fast as the other ones. Exams were now getting closer and, there were a few surprise tests in potions and Defense. Of course Severus was sure of succeeding in both of them.

* * *

During a DADA class, Eva thought of a 'brilliant' plan to prank to Professor Olympus. She told Severus it had been awhile since her last prank, to which he simply rolled his eyes.

Severus was sitting next to her when she told him of her plan "Honestly Eva, don't you ever stop."

"No never! You know that very well. Don't worry, my dear Severus, I won't get expelled. It's just a joke, nothing more."

"I understand I can't change that fact, but why Olympus? Again."

"Oh Sev, you're not worried about the poor professor, are you? I'm just kidding, don't go crazy. I don't know why Olympus, he's got the perfect profile to receive my magnificent pranks, that is before the Marauders get there first."

"Again with the prank profile?"

"I just made a wonderful speech and you say that. I'm hurt deeply."

Severus said nothing, but Eva gave him a small punch in his arm before he had any chance of responding.

"Ouch" he said as he rubbed it, trying to avoid Olympus's gaze. It was one of the rare times they were taking notes and sitting at their desks, and being next to Eva was always a real 'treat', "Why did you do that?"

"No reason, I'm just showing a different way of enjoying your company, instead of hugs that is."

"Well if you don't mind I would prefer you refrain from punching me in the arm."

" I would prefer that the two of you pay attention!"

The pair looked up to find Professor Olympus staring at them with big eyes. The man already hated Eva and took pleasure in giving her detention.

"Sir, we were paying attention."

"Really, Miss Easgriff, it sure didn't look like it."

"Well, sir, it seems that you…" David yet again stopped his friend from saying something that would likely get her kicked out of class faster than a hungry hippogriff running for meat.

"Seems that I what?"

"Nothing sir."

"Well then ten points from Ravenclaw for not paying attention."

As Eva was about to start a rebelling state, without thinking Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her down. When the professor was done tormenting his 'favorite' student, Eva turned to her friend. She thanked David for stopping her from doing something incredibly stupid, again, and Severus for keeping her from becoming a bomb.

"Umm Sev."

"Yes."

"Not that I mind, but can I have my arm back please, it's kinda hard to write without it."

Severus looked down and saw he still had a grip on her left arm. He let it go immediately while turning a vivid red, and started to take notes. Eva caught his blushing, but did nothing, as he seemed not to be a good state. She simply smiled, grabbed her quill and continued taking notes. The last months of their sixth year were going to be interesting and fun she thought.

* * *

At the end of class, most students went outside for the first time in weeks, as there was sun and blue skies. Severus left the classroom with his Slytherin friends, since Eva and David were off to practice for their last game of the year against Gryffindor. Mariana and Grace were working on yet another project.

The talks with his friends were not the best. They spoke about the Dark Lord again, but this time Severus was more eager to find out what exactly he was capable of. Unfortunately Regulus Black came to join them. He went on and on about their upcoming game as against Hufflepuff.

"We are going to kick those puff's butts!" Cried out Regulus as he sat on the couch in the common room.

"And then win the Quidditch Cup! Right?" added Avery

"Not if Ravenclaw wins against Gryffindor." Said Severus. He wasn't in a dilemma when it came to the sport. Even if he fully supported his house's team, he believed that Ravenclaw had as much potential of becoming the next champion.

"If I remember well, Hufflepuff won against Gryffindor last time, so that means these matches will be tie-breakers."

Mulciber turned to his friends or "accomplices" as Eva called them. "Oh yes, tie-breakers, hey that reminds _that girl_ plays soon, how much do we bet that the Mudwallower '_accidently'_ falls off her broom."

"Don't call her that."

The whole gang looked at Severus with puzzled faces.

"Why not, Snape? We called that Gryffindor girl you hung out with Mudblood many times, why is this one so different?" Said Rosier

"Because I think Snape here doesn't want to lose a 'friend'. We won't stop calling her that, because that's what she is. If you don't like it, don't listen, or cover your ears."

"Shut up Avery, I'm going out."

Severus grabbed his things and left the common room. He knew that it wasn't the best thing to do, but if it kept him from hexing their heads off, it was worth it.

* * *

Back in the common room, the rest of the gang was shocked. They knew Severus had a bit of a temper at times, but it was the first time he walked out on them like that.

"What has gotten into him recently?"

"I don't know Rosier."

"I can tell you this though mates, by the looks of things I think he likes the blood traitor."

Mulciber rolled his eyes at the comment "Fantastic! It's what we needed, another Evans episode! Perfect, just perfect."

* * *

In the dungeons, Severus was already gone. He sat under a tree on the grounds. After a moment, he realized it was the same one where he met Eva almost exactly one year ago.. He remembered her first impression was not the best, and wanted her to go away.

"Who would have know all of this would have happened." He said out loud.

"Absolutely no one."

Severus jumped at the voice. He looked up to see Mariana, who appeared to have finished her work. The young witch sat next to Severus, but not too close. Eva told her that Severus didn't like anyone to be too close to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wow, don't you have a way with greeting people. I'm here on my own accord, and to see whom dear Eva considers her close friend nowadays."

"And why does it interest you?"

"No reason, but you've been hanging out with us quite often until a few weeks ago. Now we only see you once or twice a week. Is everything ok?"

"Just fine…Mariana."

"Are you sure? I remember Eva's outburst on you 'friends' the other day. They're not threatening you are they? I'm sorry I can see this not your ideal conversation."

"How long have you known Eva?" The question surprised Severus himself, since those were things he would normally never ask. It seemed Eva was rubbing off on him a bit after all.

"How long? Well, we met after the sorting ceremony. I knew her surname by my parents, but nothing more. We hated each other really; never got along. She was too much to handle. One day Eva got in trouble in Herbology. Do you remember what happened in third year? You were in the class."

"That was her?! I thought for sure it was Lockhart!"

"Well it wasn't and since I was next to her, I got the blame as well. We served detention together and eventually things got sorted out. By the end of third year we were friends, and formed a small group. She had David, I had Grace, and we all befriended one another and here is the result. Now you've been popping in a few times since the beginning of this year."

"There you are! Been looking all over, did you know we finished practice nearly two hours ago?"

Eva ran towards her friends, with David following closely behind. Mariana was glad she arrived. She had absolutely no idea how to talk with Severus. It appeared only Eva got him to talk, with David also succeeding a few times.

"Really I didn't know. Did you do well?"

"Sure we did well. Of course we are going to keep practicing every week. We need this victory, and besides our dear captain here said that if we win, she's paying for an outing at Hogsmead."

"David! I never said that."

"Sounded like it."

"Oh….Poo!"

The Ravenclaws bursted into laughter at Eva's weak reply. Severus let out a small smirk, got up and went toward to group.

"Say has anyone seen Grace?"

"Oh she went to see…you know"

Eva, along with David, let out a big smile "Yeah, so are they going to get together anytime soon?"

"I don't know, just don't ask her about it. You know how she is with these types of things."

"You got it Ana."

David and Mariana went back up to the castle, while Eva stayed behind with Severus.

"So, Sev you remember last time we were here, you practically told me to get lost."

"I didn't."

"I know but it sounded like it. But I stayed anyway."

"Why did you stay?"

Eva simply smiled at his question "Why? I don't know. You were always such a mystery, I'm glad I stayed."

Severus nodded in approval. Then started to go back up to the castle with Eva going through every detail of Quidditch practice. She also added that shortly after before going out to look for them, her and David went to prank Mr. Filch, again. They decided to sprinkle Muggle itching power all over his office, and on everything they could.

* * *

Once in the castle, they made their way through the hallways of the school. Most students were still outside reviewing their NEWTs, OWLs and exams. During their walk in the halls, they talked about the events to come. When things were doing so well, Severus saw his Slytherin gang come closer and closer until they were a few feet away.

"There you are Snape, you left in a hurry back there."

"Maybe I just needed some air, Rosier."

Eva turned to Severus. "You know Sev, I just remembered I have something to do, I'll see you later."

He nodded; Severus knew she wanted to get out of there before things got ugly for the both of them.

"Snape, you are getting too close to that traitor. I just hope the Dark Lord won't take that in account on your behalf."

"Mulciber is right Snape, don't let appearances fool you."

Severus rolled his eyes at Avery's comment. He hoped that when the time came to meet the Dark Lord, he wouldn't use Eva as a way to get to him. The rest of the day was bearable for Severus. He listened to his friends talk about the Dark Lord again, but this time they spent little time on the subject, and more on his friendship with Eva. They wanted to know what was going on with the two of them. Severus rolled his eyes at their multiple comments about her. At one point he, was surprised when Regulus Black said she was quite pretty for a blood traitor, which earned him a punch in the arm by Avery.

* * *

The following weeks were hard. Exams were coming up, and the last Quidditch game of the season was not far off. Slytherin won against Hufflepuff, which made the house a bit more cheerful. They still kept their unity in public. So far, the house of snake was first, but a win from Ravenclaw against Gryffindor would place the house second and the claws would win for the first time in five years. The Slytherins hoped for a tie, a win for Gryffindor (sadly), or a forfeit.

When the Slytherins entered their potions class, Severus picked up the pace to be able to sit next to Eva, and not have to hear Avery or Rosier go on about their discussions.

As Severus entered the room, he went straight towards Eva not seeing or paying attention to his friends' eyes rolling.

"Umm hi, are you ok Sev?" She simply said as he put his book on the table, and bag on the side of the desk.

"Why would you say that?"

"You rushed over here like you where escaping the plague."

Before Severus could answer, Slughorn came in. "Well, well good afternoon to you all. Now as you all are aware this year is getting closer to ending every single day. Soon you will be receiving some exams and in one year you will all take your NEWTs! Oh how exiting, already, how time flies. Now this time you will be brewing the antidote that can be found on page fifty-one of your books. It is a quick potion, which will only occupy you for about fifteen to twenty minutes. Good luck!"

As usual, Eva went for the ingredients and Severus for the book. They still used his, as it was more complete than the original book. Normally, the pair shouldn't have had any trouble with this particular potion, as they practiced it a few months ago in the small lab while doing Occlumency and Legilimency. Well, Severus spent more time on it since Eva had decided to prank Lockhart with another one of her infamous hair changing potions.

"Ok Sev, here are all the ingredients we need, should be a piece of cake. We've done this before, we can do it again."

Severus raised a brow at her.

"Ok, should be cake for you. But I can do it, heck if I can brew a prank potion while talking to you at the same time, I'm sure able to do this without blowing my head off."

"If you say so."

They continued their brewing until the potion started to turn to the color it was expected. Seeing the result, Severus was satisfied, and Eva called his head of house so he could validate the potion.

"Very good my dear, very good! Oh, and you too, Mister Snape! Excellent work the both of you. Five points to each house."

* * *

When the twenty minutes were up, and all the potions were validated, Slughorn made his students approach with a small cauldron on the front row desk. He lifted the lid that revealed a small light pink liquid.

"Now can anyone tell me what this is?"

A few hands were raised. The usual students of course were Lily, Severus and Eva.

"Now, now no need to fight. Yes, Mister Snape."

"Well, sir, it looks like Amortentia, but I can't be sure."

"Very good, my boy. Now does everyone know what this particular potion is? Ah, yes, Miss Evans."

"It's a love potion, sir. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it. It reminds each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection."

"Excellent, my dear! Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room. Of course you have to drink it to feel its affects. You can all still smell it. The rest of this class will be about this potion and how to counter it in case of ingestion."

All students who wanted to, lined up in front of the desk to get their turn smelling the potion before Slughorn covered it up for their safety. Of course the professor was right next to it, to make sure none of his students would take some away with them. Occasionally he asked the young wizards what they smelled, as he liked to hear his favorite students. Severus didn't want to smell the ridiculous liquid, but Eva insisted it would be fun. Eva was in front of David, and Severus was behind, so when it was her turn to smell the potion, he couldn't hear what she told the professor or if she said anything. David said nothing to the professor since he didn't ask.

"Ah, Mister Snape, now sniff it lightly, then back away, and tell me what you smell."

Severus was surprised the man would ask him that since he was not his favorite student unlike Eva or Lily. He did as the professor instructed.

"Well, my boy, what is it?"

"I smell pumpkin pie, a broomstick handle, and the last one is a flowery sent. I hate flowers."

Slughorn chuckled at his student's last comment "My dear boy, it doesn't matter if you like it or not, now go on."

Severus went to Eva who was with David and Mariana of the other side of the classroom waiting for the 'task' to finish.

"Well what did you smell?"

"None of your concern, I barely remember it."

"Of course, don't worry, I'm not going to tell either. David told me he smelled apples and new books. I wonder who that could be. Anyway looks like Slughorn is done using us as Muggle lab rats."

* * *

The students made their way to their desks, and Slughorn made a quick lesson on the love potion, antidote, effects…When the bell rang, all students left the classroom. Eva and David practically ran out since they had practice again, leaving Severus alone with Avery and Rosier.

"So Snape, did you smell anything good?"

"No Rosier, I didn't"

"Of course, Snape, of course. Now come on, Mulciber told us to meet him at the Forbidden Forest. You remember our old prefect, Lucius Malfoy? Well, he's here."

Severus had no way out of this one and went with the Slytherins to the forest, where he met up with his old prefect, whom he found out spoke highly of him to the Dark Lord. When they arrived, Lucius bought them a bit deeper into the forest where their discussions could not be heard.

* * *

A few days later, the last Quidditch match of the season took place. Luckily for them, it was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon with temperatures being perfect for a game outside. Severus and his Slytherin friends arrived in the Great Hall for lunch. As he scanned the room, Severus didn't see Eva or any of the house Quidditch players, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He figured they had already eaten and were preparing for their match. Finally, he thought, Eva would calm it down with the sport, since it was her main subject of conversation since the beginning of the month.

"Well, today is the day. We will find out who is champion." Announced Avery

"It's going to be us, Avery, I can feel it." Replied Mulciber

After lunch, students and staff made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Severus noticed Mariana and Grace, who were slightly ahead of him, had painted their house colors on their cheeks and wore them as well. All the Ravenclaws carried banners with "RAVENCLAW!" written in bronze on a blue background. They were out of their usual studies state, being competitive as ever. For the first time in five years, they were one victory from really winning the cup. Severus had a hard time hiding the fact he secretly wanted to be on their side of the stands, rooting and cheering for Eva and her team. He sat on the Slytherin side of the stands with his housemates.

* * *

Professor Sprout was chosen to referee the game, to which she did with much enthusiasm. "Welcome all to the last game of the season! Today we have Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor!"

When the houses were introduced, both teams came flying out from under the stands. Eva and James got off their brooms to shake hands, then back on and waited for Madam Hooch to release the Quaffle. She gave them her usual play fair speech, then proceeded to start the game.

"The Quaffle has been released! And it looks like the Gryffindor Captain, James Potter has it in his possession!"

Potter signaled his teammates to preform a woollongong shimmy to confuse the Ravenclaws. They flew in a zig-zag motion while passing the Quaffle, until the got to the goal posts.

"Looks like chaser Van Gordon is passing the Quaffle to his team captain. James Potter now has it back in his possession! He's moving dangerously to David Frezidoft's goal post! He throws it to the left! Frezidoft dives for it! It passes through! Gryffindor opens the scoring! Ten points!"

Severus could see Eva make a face, and if he didn't mistaken, he could of sworn she cursed under her breath.

"Captain Evangeline Easgriff now has got the Quaffle! They're forming a hawkshead attacking formation! She does a reverse pass to Janine Rethold! Who now gives it to Nicolas Vofiry! He's going left…No! Now right! He throws! He scores! Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

They continued for another twenty-five minutes, Severus was exited for once. The game was indeed very good. Both James and Eva were at a same level for their chasing skills, although Severus did prefer Eva's style.

"Easgriff's approaching the Gryffindor goal post, but Potter is not far behind! She throws it to the left! An other ten points to Ravenclaw! That brings us so far 80-60!"

Severus did a silent 'yes' under his breath hearing the score announcement so far. The snitch had been spotted nearly five minutes ago and both house seekers were flying around the pitch, chasing after the golden ball.

"Roger Valerin is in reach of the snitch! But it seems Laura Robbins is catching up and won't let that happen!"

Severus, along with the rest of his house, could hear the cheers from the Ravenclaw stands.

"ROGER! ROGER! ROGER! GO RAVENCLAW!"

"Valerin is in reach!"

Roger flew as fast as his broom could, the year's new seeker wanted to win the game. He let his right hand out and grabbed the golden ball out of the air, then flew around in a circle so the spectators, Madam Hooch, and Sprout could see.

"Valerin caught the snitch! Ravenclaw wins the game and if I'm not mistaking, wins the cup!"

There was a loud acclamation coming from the Ravenclaw stands, even Flitwick got up and made a victory dance before he went down to congratulate his team.

* * *

On the grounds, before they celebrated, the Ravenclaws shook the hands of their opponents. A few minutes later, the entire house came down to acclaim their team. Eva was given multiple "thank yous" in many different ways. The staff magically made a podium for this year's champions. When the entire team was on it, Dumbledore handed Eva the treasured object. She took the cup and lifted it along with her teammates. Severus would have wanted to stay to congratulate her and David for their skill during the game, but had to leave along with his friends. He told himself he would go talk to her later in the day.

The rest of the day was real festive for the Ravenclaws. Their party in the common room could be heard all the way to the Salem institute. The music was so loud. Professor Flitwick hadn't been seen all day since he, too, joined the party and held the cup. Because of this, Severus got no chance to see Eva all day. Even in the evening, the claws ate at their table while singing, and exceptionally, their head of house joined in. The other houses also did too. Hufflepuff was the table along side them, and they didn't hesitate to congratulate them for finally beating Gryffindor. They were happy that Slytherin didn't win the title this year. Gryffindor couldn't help but feel a little bad for losing, but they were also happy to get Slytherin's hands off the cup.

* * *

After dinner, Severus waited a long side the hallway to get a chance to talk to Eva. He told his friends he had business to attend to and would catch up later. His wait was brief, when Eva came out off the Hall last along with her friends.

"Hey Severus! What are doing here?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you and Eva for your win earlier today."

"Really?! Thanks Sev, that means a lot."

"Eva we've got to go, see you up in the common room. And remember Hogsmead next week for the entire team!"

"I never promised anything David! You know that!"

When her friends were far enough Severus couldn't help but comment.

"You do know you can't get out of it."

"Oh, shut up. And yes I know. I think he said it's a round of drinks at the inn, butterbeer of course and on me. Yay."

"Don't you seem thrilled."

"I am very actually. I guess I can and will treat the team a little round. So did you enjoy the game?"

"Actually I rather did. You play…fairly well."

"Thanks I guess now I will shut up for a bit about the sport. I'm sorry if I was too talkative about it."

"No you weren't you're just keen on talking about it, and talking in general."

"You say I talk too much?" she said laughing.

"No, although you are rather loud."

"I'm not loud! I mean not that loud."

Severus smirked. She could be considered a loud speaker, since hearing from across a room, with talking students as clear as if she were next to him had become a routine. But she knew her limits, and kept at rare times a small voice.

"Agreed then, you are not that loud."

"Glad we settled it. Oh and come by the potion lab tomorrow at eight, I have something to show you. Mother sent it a few days ago. I showed it to David and the gang but I want you to see it, so you know I'm not all about Quidditch and talking very loudly."

Severus smiled one of his rare smiles "Alright, see you at eight."

They both said goodnight and went back to their dorms. When Severus arrived at his common room, the gang was there waiting for him. They talked about the unfairness of losing to a bunch of blood traitors and Mudbloods, but Severus didn't pay much attention. He was focused on what Eva had planned for the following morning.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

If you have a request tell me and I will find room for it in later chapters :)

Don't forget to leave a review :) Reviewers get imaginary cookies

Until next time *Imitates Flitwick* "Swish and flick"


	15. Sixth year ends

Hey! I want to say thank you to all of you, this story has made it passed the 5000 views, and it means a lot! *hands out cookies and drinks* You guys are all awesome, those who follow, review, favorite... Now let's try to get the review bar up a bit, and get to the 10000 views soon.

HP+Me= Not mine or any other line or scenes from the movies or books

* * *

15. Sixth year ends.

The night was short. The next morning Severus woke up before his friends. He remembered the meeting with Eva at eight in front of the small potion lab. He quickly got dressed and left the dorms. Severus hoped that Eva's mother didn't send her some prank books or anything related to pranks in general, although it would seem weird. The woman wouldn't send her daughter books that gave her the ideas to lose Ravenclaw points or risks of expulsion.

Severus made his way to the dungeons, and finally to the lab. He knocked on the door, but no answer. He decided that Eva hadn't arrived yet, and since he had no keys with him, he waited for her outside the door. Luckily, Severus didn't have to wait long. Eva arrived about five minutes after he did.

* * *

"Hey Sev, how long have you been here?"

"I don't know, five, ten minutes."

"Good, I was beginning to think you were here for hours. Anyway, you are punctual. It's exactly eight o'clock."

Severus nodded and Eva reached into her pocket to get the key. Once the door was unlocked, he went inside and sat on a chair. Eva went behind him, and reached for an object covered with a fine silver cloak. She brought it out and placed it on the table in front of Severus.

"Alright Sev, you ready?"

"I guess so."

Eva smiled and removed the cloak; under it was a small, very small piano.

"Mother used a shrinking spell on it of course. She, along with my grandmother, placed some family spell on it so if I decide to bring it to it's 'regular' size to play, it won't be bigger than this table."

"I thought you didn't enjoy…"

"Playing piano? No actually I love it. But I can't enjoy it when my grandfather is around. Since he is always looking for that one imperfection. I was thinking of playing later in the music classroom or something. I haven't played since last summer, and I miss it."

"Why not here?"

"That could be good, but no room I think."

"We can move the tables, put your piano here, then return it to its small size."

"Okay, yeah that's a good idea."

They moved the tables to the side of the room, and put the small piano in the middle. Eva used a growing charm on the instrument to give its size. She then put two chairs in front of it, and signaled Severus to sit down.

Once they were both seated Severus wondered what Eva was planning.

"Sev, what are you looking at?"

"Wondering what you are thinking of."

"Ha! Here you might know this, I hope so anyway."

She started to play the melody. Severus saw the minute Eva's fingers touched the keyboard, the emotion she pulled from the music and her enthusiasm. She loved playing. For a few seconds, it was rather disturbing for Severus to see Eva this calm and concentrated.

"Chopin."

Eva continued to play, then slowed down a bit. While still playing she answered Severus.

"Indeed. Which one?"

"I believe its Grande Valse Brillante."

"Yep, bravo Severus."

"How did you know? I mean not to be rude but…"

"It's ok, I started playing when I was five. I went to David's house one day, he had a piano and it hit me. His mother is a Muggle and she had a whole bunch of theses music sheets for the piano. Since we already had one, because Father plays a bit, she gave them to me and I brought them home. I've been playing ever since. I know a few wizard composers, but I prefer the Muggle ones. Mother doesn't like it, but tolerates it, as long as it's perfect when Francis comes."

"I see, well you play…very good."

"Thanks. I got a little mixed up in the middle but this one is harder than the others. I always get mixed up in the middle."

"No, it was great! What else can you do?"

"Wow, thank you Sev, I don't know, tell me."

"Do you know a Muggle man named Mozart?"

"Yes, he wrote a few pieces that I know. Which one?"

"Rondo Alla Turca."

"No problem. How do you know all of this?"

"Muggle primary school, don't ask."

"Alright Sev, don't worry, so here we go."

Eva started the musical piece, with a big smile on her face. Finally happy to be able to play and do the thing she liked the most after Quidditch. Severus could see she enjoyed sharing her love of the piano with him. Severus nodded his head along with the music. It reminded him of the days he went to Lily's house. Her mother would play a few bits of Mozart or Beethoven for them, and even Lily played some melodies. For Severus, Eva was better with this instrument then Lily, but last time he heard her play, was over two years ago.

* * *

He watched Eva's hands and fingers glide across the keyboard. If she made a mistake, Severus didn't notice. He was paying too much attention to the sound and the movement of his friends hands on the piano.

Once she was finished, Eva turned to Severus and decided to try something new.

"Sev, would like to…try?"

Severus looked up at her. He remembered that day at her house when she offered to teach him to play, but he refused. This time, he decided to give it try to make her happy.

"What would it be it I were to say yes?"

"Something easier than the ones I just played. How about Fur Elise by Beethoven? The beginning of it? Then we can put this lab back in order and go to breakfast. It's already eight thirty."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Eva showed him where to begin the song. She put her hand on the keys and moved his fingers slow enough for Severus to keep up. He tried the same, but hit a few false notes.

Eva simply smiled and helped him, "No, like this see." She said as she corrected his small mistake. "It's okay, just try again."

Severus tried it again. He got the first five seconds, but made a few more errors.

"It's harder than it looks."

"Yeah, but it's worth it, to me anyway. Here try this." Eva reached over and took his hand, which caused some heat to rush up to Severus's cheeks. She moved it over the keys, and placed his fingers over the ones that made the music. They continued this for about five minutes. During that time, they split parts of the melody. Severus played the small part he could, and Eva the rest. Severus enjoyed the time they spent together that morning, he saw a different side of Eva, which didn't involve talking or yelling at the top of her lungs. The room was quiet with both of them focused. Only the sound of the keys making the soft melody could be heard.

Severus couldn't help but let out a small smile while playing, or trying to play. It was his favorite pass time with Eva; the potion lab.

Eva gazed at her watch for a few seconds, then decided to stop for the day. "Well, how about we take a break for now and get some food. I'm a little hungry."

"Agreed"

They used the same shrinking charm that was already on the piano, and put back the tables. Eva covered the now hand sized piano in the same silver cloak, and put it in the back of the room. Severus was waiting by the door with mixed emotions. Flashbacks from an almost identical scene came into his mind. He shook his head to get out of the daydream, and realized this was the first time in weeks since he has thought of Lily. Not only was Eva rubbing off on him personality wise, but it also seemed his past feelings for Lily were disappearing. He felt being around her was more natural, then with the Slytherin friends of his.

* * *

When Eva was finished rearranging the room, she met up at the door with Severus. The pair exited the lab, and locked the door behind them. They walked across the dungeons to the Great Hall. It was nine in the morning and breakfast was still being served, but only for an other thirty minutes. Eva and Severus got a quick cup of pumpkin juice and toast, since their hunger wasn't big that morning.

They walked across the grounds, enjoying the end of May morning weather.

"Hey Sev, can you imagine that in about three weeks sixth year is over, then it's the NEWTs."

"I find it hard to believe it happening so soon. True, that this year has gone by faster then I thought."

"Yeah, I've been going on and on about this to David. Oh and I think I know who he smelled in the Amortentia the other day."

"Why aren't you nosy? No wonder the hat thought of putting you in Gryffindor."

"Hey! Fine then I won't share this information, and keep it to myself, for now that is."

Severus rolled his eyes, and they both continued their walk across the grounds, talking about everything and anything they could. Severus talked to her with such ease, just like earlier in the year, he could feel it becoming a second nature, like when he was with Lily. Eva was more open than Lily. Without knowing, Severus and Eva spent all morning together, from piano to breakfast and now on the grounds of the magical school. He looked up and saw his Slytherin friends glaring at him from a distance. Severus knew that all of them, especially Mulciber, hated Eva with a burning passion, all due to her being a 'blood traitor'.

* * *

Severus thought that there must be something else there, since Lucius spoke about her briefly during their meeting in the forest. He found it odd that a previous prefect of Slytherin knew her. Severus remembered the name Easgriff being quite known to all pureblood families in the United Kingdom, but for some reason Lucius knew who Evangeline was.

"Severus, are you ok?"

Eva's question knocked Severus out of his thoughts. In order to avoid Eva getting more insults from the gang of Slytherins, he said goodbye to her for the day and went up to meet his friends.

"Hey Snape, hanging out with the blood-traitor again?"

Severus gave Mulciber a cold look, but did not react to his classmate's comment.

"Actually, yes I was. Do you have something to add?"

Avery cut in. There were more important subjects they should be debating, and Eva was not one of them. The group made there way back inside the castle. Severus cast a glance behind him, and saw Eva go in the opposite direction, towards Hagrid's hut.

* * *

Inside the castle, the group went towards the school yearbooks to search for more information regarding their future colleagues in Voldemort's circle. Severus looked at most of the faces and information. Boredom soon set in and he went to get another book which had well known pureblood families throughout the world. Many of these families were either extinct or no longer pure. He sat down with the book and went through it, along with Avery.

"Lot of British families in this section, don't you agree Snape?"

"Indeed."

They went through the pages until they reached W, who had wizard newspaper articles from centuries before.

"Ah, they are known."

"Who, Avery?"

"You don't know? Surely you've heard of this family, just as famous as the house of Black."

"Turn to page 556."

Severus rolled his eyes, and turned to the page 556. His eyes widened. He had overheard his mother speak of this family before, but never in detail.

"Wickford."

"Yes, Wickford, that is one old family. They moved to America long ago before that Muggle war for freedom or whatever. They are…just read."

Severus didn't look or listen to Avery. He read out loud the details of a family that could be traced as far as the House of Black.

"House of Wickford can be traced to the middle ages…dominant family in America… during in the late 17th century. The house of Wickford was mourning a great loss." Severus stopped reading the book and looked at the article instead 'The Wickford family never had a hard status on Muggles, but this changed dramatically when Elizabeth Mary Wickford was burned alive at the stake early this evening. The young woman of 18 was forcibly taken from the streets, ripped of her wand and taken by Muggle authorities."

Severus stopped reading the article knowing what it meant. He turned to Avery who was giving him a face.

"See Snape, that's why Muggles have to go. There were some cases like this in Scotland and England too, but this one was like a bomb. Ever since, that family practices dark magic and wandless spells. The Dark Lord says he wants members from that family to join, but they are hard to find here."

Behind them, Rosier overheard the pair talking about the Wickfords. He went towards them, to add information about the ancient name.

He placed himself over Severus and Avery, and stared down at the article.

"Oh yes, the infamous Wickford case. We found something interesting though, but I doubt she's still living here."

Mulciber came along as well holding a yearbook from the 1953-1954 school year.

"We found this, but its no use. Let's go, I'm tired of going through books and records."

The group all nodded. Theyput the books away, and followed Mulciber out of the library. Before doing so, Severus caught a glance at the list of head boys and girls from 1954. He read it quickly with interest to understand what his friends meant.

"Alexandrina A. Wickford appointed Head Girl."

Severus shook his head. He quickly put the records back in their section, and went out to the Slytherin gang who was waiting for him in the hall.

* * *

As the weeks went by, the students of Hogwarts were confronted with end of year exams. Fifth and seventh years were now experiencing the joys of the OWLs and NEWTs. The other years were going through their exams as well. Severus was sure to succeed in all of them since when his friends went on and on about the usual conversation that he knew by heart, he took out his book and studied.

The exams for the sixth years were difficult in some parts, but the were mostly practice for what they were going to have next year, since it was the NEWTs they would have to pass. Severus and Eva considered the DADA exam easy since it was mostly dueling and magical skills that were tested by Olympus. During the exam, Eva admitted to Severus she would kind of miss the poor professor, since he resigned and was going to teach at Salem next year for unknown reasons.

"I'm going to miss this guy." She said while Severus and herself were waiting for their turn.

"Why? I thought you hated the man."

"I do, but he was perfect, now who will I torment?"

"Well there is Filch you enjoy bothering."

"Not that, I mean a professor. You see I will have no one to torment. This is bad! I'm not going to bother McGonagall, that's suicidal and Mother made me promise not to. Dumbledore, are you insane! I'm not going to risk expulsion. Sprout is harmless and I don't have her. Slughorn is too easy but, good enough. Flitwick isn't a good idea either."

"Your choices are limited. Maybe the new teacher next year will be good for you to, as you say, 'torment'"

Olympus signaled for Eva, since it was her turn. The professor never said or explained his reasons to leave suddenly. The Ravenclaw student was not the reason for his departure, but he felt an unwanted presence and heard of the jinx on the post, and decided to leave before something could happen. Since these last two weeks were his final ones at the school he decided to get revenge on the person responsible for his blue hair day, turning his robes neon yellow, using the Muggle prank of salt and sugar switch on his morning coffee… The professor's way of revenge was softer, mostly an enormous point deduction and multiple hours of detention scrubbing the class flooring with a toothbrush without magic and making her write lines.

"Miss Easgriff, get over here at once! You too Mister Snape! Miss Easgriff, you can discuses your tormenting ways with your accomplice later!"

The sound of his voice made Eva and Severus both jump. She went directly towards the professor for her exam while Severus, was still in shock. Not only was he indirectly being yelled at while not paying attention (which for him was a first), but he was also called an accomplice. It seemed to him, that everyone associated with Eva were called by Olympus accomplices, since Mariana and Grace got the same title, while David was called the right hand man. Severus snapped out of his shock quickly, and could hear the Marauders and Lily behind him, but paid no attention as it was his turn to pass as well.

* * *

"Seriously?! Snivelly a partner in crime with Evangeline Easgriff, man does Olympus love to joke!" Cried Sirius.

"My point exactly Padfoot, I find it hard to believe that Slytherus Snape is even capable of doing other things then hanging out doing Dark magic with those want to be Death Eaters."

"Indeed Prongs, I so agree with you."

"But it seems that he has changed a bit don't you think?" Said Remus, as he cut in his two best friends conversation.

"What are you talking about Moony?"

"I know you never pay attention Prongs, but I keep a small eye on Eva sometimes, and when he is with her, he smiles, it's scary to be honest."

Sirius made a face "Ewww, Snivelly can feel?"

"Oh shut up Sirius, can't we talk about something else other than Snape and Easgriff?" Lily said.

They were interrupted when Olympus went to get James and Sirius since it was their turn. Lily saw Eva and Severus go to the back of the room. It was true; Severus was looking like he had been friends with Eva for years. She saw Eva reach out and grab something out his hair, which seemed to be a small insect or something. A gesture that Severus ignored as if it didn't bother him.

"Something wrong Lily?" asked Remus seeing she was staring at the pair in the back of the room.

"No, nothing is wrong Remus. Do you still speak with Evangeline?"

"Yes of course I do. I still don't understand why you don't either. You never hated each other."

Lily didn't say anything; she just looked back at Severus and Eva who were now laughing at something.

"And now she and James are civil to one another, who knows maybe they will put their differences aside. They could get along with their love of pranks." Remus added.

Class ended when the bell rang, and all the students left the room. Severus and Eva separated, him going with the Slytherins once again, and her the Ravenclaws.

* * *

The two weeks went by at a great speed. All the exams were finished and students were, for the most part, looking forward to going home for summer vacation. Severus was part of that small minority that dreaded going back home. He didn't feel like seeing his father at all, sitting around drinking and beating everything he could find. He was still very interested in the Dark Lord's promises that Lucius talked about.

When the last day of school came, all of the students went crazy. Most of them were celebrating their last day in the magical place. The seventh years took many tours around the old castle to remember every aspect of the school, which was their home for seven years.

In the Slytherin dorms, Severus and his friends finished packing their trunk but left out the necessities for one night. The group walked around the halls, avoiding most of the students, mostly Eva and her friends. They discussed their plans for next year, taking the Dark Mark once they finished at Hogwarts so they would be able to focus completely on the Dark Lord's duties. During the whole talk, Severus had many scenarios going through his mind. If he took the mark, what would happen? Would he still have Eva's friendship? He would have power and control, which was appealing for someone who had to fight to get to where he was.

The gang spent their afternoon sitting outside the castle on the grass. Severus could see in a distance Eva and her friends going to Hagrid's hut once again for afternoon tea. This brought a shy, almost invisible smile on his face. Avery saw him staring down at the blood traitor, and his suspicion started to grow more and more. He went closer to Severus to try to get him to stop looking at the claws.

"Hey Snape, what are you looking at now?"

"Nothing, and if I was, I assure you Avery it's of no importance."

"Yes of course, if there is something going on with Easgriff?"

Severus tried to hide the small blush that was forming, and succeeded in doing so using his part of the Occlumency skills he learned this year. They were not very powerful, but good enough to hide his emotions from his Slytherin friends.

"No there isn't, she is merely a friend."

"If that's what you think Snape, as we said earlier, be careful. The Dark Lord doesn't like blood traitors."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~Time gap, later that evening ~~~~~~~~**

* * *

All the students headed inside the Great Hall for the House Cup, and end of term feast. When they walked in, the colors were different from the ones of last year. They were yellow and black; many students couldn't believe it that it looked like Hufflepuff won the house cup that year.

Severus sat with his house. He saw Eva come in with her friends, and they had a surprised, but happy look that that the puffs won.

Professor McGonagall, as she did at every feast, rang her glass to get their attention. When silence reigned in the Great Hall, Dumbledore went to his stand, and gave his famous speech.

"Another year has gone by. Exams are finished, and I do hope you all succeed. I hope your heads have been filled with more knowledge than ever before. For those who graduate tomorrow, I do wish all of you to find your career. This year may have been for some of you the opening of new friends in your life. Now, as I understand, you are all wondering about the House Cup, who needs awarding of course. In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and eighty five points; in third, Ravenclaw with three hundred and ninety two points; in second place, Slytherin with four hundred and thirty points and finally, Hufflepuff with four hundred and thirty eight points. Hufflepuff wins the House Cup!"

Applause came from all tables, not only the Hufflepuffs. Being fair play, they didn't expose their joy like Gryffindor did the previous year. The Slytherin table wasn't thrilled; they were beaten by eight points. When Dumbledore presented the House Cup to Professor Sprout, there was a loud cheering coming from the Hufflepuff table.

"May the feast begin!" announced the headmaster once the Cup was given to the winning house, and all the students started their last meal in the castle until the next year.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~Time gap, next day ~~~~~~~~**

* * *

The next morning, all the students were at Hogsmead station getting ready to board the train back home. Severus and his friends had already put their trunks in the loading compartment and started to get on the train. He went with his friends inside a compartment and caught a quick glance at the school as the train started to move back to London.

The journey back was tiring. Severus read one of his potion books for most of the time, while his friends were discussing how close this time they where to winning the House and Quidditch Cup this year. The voyage back was calm, until they heard someone yell from across the train. Severus put down his book. He and his friends looked out the compartment window. Lockhart was running and screaming like a girl.

"Ahhhhh! Get it off! Get it off! Get this thing out of my beautiful locks!"

Eva was running after him, trying very hard not to laugh more then she was. It looked like Lockhart was ready to jump of the train, and run all the way to London.

"Oh shut up! It's not even real! It's a Muggle toy you wimp, you didn't even take two seconds to see if it was moving!"

Since she was now of age, Eva took out her wand, and undid the glue charm she put on the small object. She then levitated it back into her hands. Severus saw it was a Muggle plastic spider, which in Lockhart's defense, looked real. She turned around and went back to her compartment saying "Wuss!". Many students gave a round of applause, as they hated Lockhart. The Ravenclaw walked back to his compartment and did not look at anyone.

* * *

Hours later they arrived at King's Cross Station. All the passengers exited the train and got their luggage. Severus waited for his mother and said goodbye to his friends.

"Boo!"

Severus jumped, and saw Eva behind him laughing.

"Don't do that!"

"Oh Sev, chill, relax. So your mother isn't here yet either?"

"No."

"Me too. Normally she's never late, but I'm not going to complain. So how was the ride back? Sorry about Lockhart's outburst, couldn't resist using the pastic…"

"Plastic Eva, it's called plastic."

"Thanks Sev. It was stronger then me to use the plastic spider. What a fun Muggle toy! Must come in handy on April fool's day."

"Let me guess, an idea for the next Defense professor?"

"No, not yet." She said smiling

The pair turned to the entry to the platform, and saw both their mothers walking towards them.

"Severus." Said Alexandrina as she tilted her head.

"Madam."

"Come on Eva, we must be going. Your grandmother has arrived from Vermont and will be staying for the entire summer vacation. She is very exited to see you, and I won't keep her waiting."

"Yes Mother." Eva then turned to Severus and gave him a hug "See ya Sev, I hope to hear from you, and if you want to come don't hesitate."

"Yes Severus, you are welcome in our home, now come on Evangeline, I don't like dawdling."

"Of course, see you Sev, good seeing you Mrs. Snape."

"Pleasure Evangeline" replied Eileen

* * *

Evangeline took her trunk and followed her mother out of the platform. Eileen helped her son with his bags, and they went to the car. When everything was put inside, they pulled out of the parking spot and drove away. After two hours of driving, Eileen broke the silence.

"I had a very friendly chat with your friend's mother Severus"

"Did you now?"

"Yes, she attended Hogwarts four years after I left, and she was in the same year as one of your professors."

"Really? Do you know which one?"

"I believe it was…I don't remember sorry Severus. She mentioned it very quickly. I do hope you will see her daughter during the holidays, she seems to be a very nice girl."

"You say that often Mother, and she is…nice"

Eileen smiled at her son, who was staring at the window, looking at the scenery go by. She needed to be reassured, because if anything went wrong between her and Tobias, she wanted Severus to go to a friend's house, and not be locked up in his room. Eileen learned a few things about Alexandrina and her family ties in the wizarding world. She wanted Severus to hold on to his friendship with Eva, because for the first time in a while she saw him smile in the presence of a person who was not Lily Evans.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

Yes, you may recognize the scene of Hermione teaching (or trying to) Ron piano. I liked that scene and thought it would be a nice addition to the chapter. I hope I'm right.

If you have a request tell me and I will find room for it in later chapters :)

Don't forget to leave a review :) Reviewers get imaginary waffles

Until next time *points wand at Lockhart* "_Colovaria_"


	16. Another place to stay

Hey! Thanks for staying with me and this story, and thank you to all those who reviewed, are following...

As always: I will never ever ever own Harry Potter :( (But I do when I dream :D )

* * *

16. Another place to stay.

Eileen and Severus arrived at Spinner's End late at night, as they always did. When he opened the door and walked in, Severus heard his father rush out of his chair to the door. Tobias was not a pleasant man; in or out of the house. He looked at his son with disgust on his face while holding a half empty bottle of his favorite scotch whisky.

"Great, you're back," he said sarcastically, while taking another sip of his alcohol. Must have been waiting for a delivery or something.

Severus barely acknowledged the man standing in front of him, and started to move past a drunk Tobias.

"You freaks are all the same, nothing without your precious little thing-a-ma-jig, in that freak show of a school."

"Tobias, please, he just got home." Eileen said as she brought her son's trunk inside and closed the door.

Tobias gave her an empty look that said it all. "I don't care, you're both freaks."

Severus grabbed his bag and started up the stairs, but he turned toward his father. "Don't you dare criticize what you are too stupid to understand."

Rage was consumed Tobias, how he dare say those things. He ran up to Severus and smacked him across the face, causing Eileen to shout.

"TOBIAS! How could…"

"Shut up! You, you little brat, don't you dare say that to my face. I brought you into this world, and I can damn well take you out. You and all your magic shit! Now out of my sight!"

"Not a problem." Severus mumbled under his breath. He went up to his room, and slammed the door shut. Downstairs, his parents were yelling and fighting again. A few minutes later, Eileen came into his room, and dropped of his trunk. She truly did feel terrible at what her son was going through, but hoped that one day Tobias would come to his senses. She didn't say anything to him, afraid of upsetting him more, and left.

"And no supper for that voodoo creep!" Yelled Tobias from the living room while starting his second bottle of scotch.

* * *

Severus didn't say anything in return; he knew that's all he wanted, so his father could have yet an other reason to slap him across the face. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. It all started when Severus had his first accidental magic at the age of six, he blew his father's alcohol up in front of him because he was upset. Tobias hated what magic could do, no just because of what Severus did, but also he couldn't and wouldn't understand it. In Severus's words, he was afraid of it, so he used force and boos to scare his mother and himself.

Eileen arrived downstairs. She cast a look in the living room, and saw Tobias had passed out on the floor with his new bottle half empty beside him. Taken this as a chance of opportunity, she went to the kitchen and prepared something for her son; she wasn't going to let him starve.

* * *

Up in his room, Severus laid on his bed. He thought of the year that had gone by, and how he didn't miss being stuck in this house. To him, it was a house where he lived with his parents. Hogwarts was his home; where he was with people who stood up for him, laughed with him…

He heard a small knock on his door, which opened slowly. It was his mother who stood there with a plate of food, and a bottle of water.

"Eat Severus, no matter what he says, you are going to eat." With that Eileen left to retreat to her room before Tobias would wake up shouting and throwing empty glass bottles at her or the wall.

Severus looked down at the plate full of food. He wasted no time and started to eat before his father would awaken. When he was finished, Severus went to his window and stared at the night sky.

"I hate my life." Was all he said before he went back to bed, and prepared himself for a 'fun-filled' summer.

* * *

Severus woke to the sound of glass being thrown on the floor. His clock said 8:30. Since his father was still working, normally he should be out of the house by now. But by the sound of shattered glass, he doubted it. He got dressed, and went down the stairs to see his father yelling at his mother while pointing at one of his vodka bottles on the ground.

"You know what, I don't want to hear it, I'm off to work where at least I make a living with no waving of a stick!"

Tobias made his way out of the kitchen passing his son.

"Out of my way boy!" He shouted as he left the house while slamming the door.

Severus made his way to the kitchen, where his mother made him toast. She grabbed a chair and sat by her son.

"Did you sleep well, Severus?"

"Alright."

"That's good. So how was your year?"

"Decent."

"I see, did anything amusing happen. When I talked with Evangeline's mother yesterday, she told me that your friend pranked your Defense professor by transfiguring his robes. That must have been funny."

Severus looked up at his mother. The remainder of that day came back to him. In many ways, it was one of Eva's finest pranks on the poor professor. Severus felt sorry for the man, almost. It was fun to see him arrive in bright pink robes and bright green pants though.

"Indeed. It was entertaining, but she got detention after."

"Well of course, I don't recall any student in my days doing that to a staff member."

"Well Mother, times change."

With that Severus was finished with his meal, and excused himself from the table. He went up to his room and put his nose in a book, just like he did every summer. Meanwhile, Eileen, who was back in the kitchen, took a deep breath, thinking about what Severus said.

"Indeed they do."

* * *

Four days after Severus's returned home, things weren't any better. Tobias returned drunk almost every night, and threw everything he could get his hands on at his wife and son, calling then names. Severus spent most of his time in his room, which to him seemed to look more and more like a prison. He decided then to get out for a little bit, to enjoy spending some time out of a screaming household.

Severus walked down the street to the only place he knew he could go to get away from his house, the park. He brought a small book with him, and sat on the bench over looking the park. He hadn't been here in two years, since it hurt every time he looked at the place. For some reason, Severus found that coming to the park was rather relaxing now. He still had a few flashbacks about his time with Lily when they were kids, but those good times were gone, and he had to move on, he knew he had to.

As he was sitting in the park, he heard some loud laughing and cheering. Severus looked up and saw people he did not want to see outside of Hogwarts: the Marauders (sans Pettigrew of course.) along with a few of Lily's Gryffindor friends.

"Perfect, just perfect." He thought. That's all he wanted to see, his ex-best friend being friendly around his enemies, as if nothing happened between all of them. Severus thought James was a little too close with Lily that brought disgust to him. Not wanting to stay and see the scene any more, he picked up his book and left the park.

When he arrived home, Severus went straight to his room, not bothering to see if his parents were there. Once in his room, he saw an owl sitting on the windowsill. He approached the animal and recognized it as Eva's bird, Persil. Severus took the small letter, and opened it.

_Dear Severus,_

_Hey, how have you been? It feels really weird not talking to you every day like we used to, you know at school. Everything here is good. My grandmother, Lisbeth, is staying all summer. She's going to teach me some new spells, that of course I will show you. I went with David yesterday to a Muggle place where they show the films. You told me about. It is amazing. You see all sorts of people with popcorn and drinks in small cups that don't break. He also showed me a store that sells these boxes, and typewriter machines. You push one 'key' and the word appears in the box, what marvelous Muggle magic!_

_I hope you write back. Tell me how things are going._

_Yours, Eva_

Severus smirked at Eva's remarks. Being a pureblood completely ignorant to the Muggle world, everything non-magical was 'marvelous Muggle magic'. He liked her description of the new computers. He heard his father talk about them when he informed his mother he was thinking of getting one to help with work. However, Severus knew it wouldn't be for work. Coming back to the letter he received, he decided to write her back. It would keep his mind off the noise that had started downstairs.

_Dear Eva,_

_I have been all right. The house is noisy, but I'm used to it. Its good to hear you are enjoying the first week of the summer holidays. Glad to see you are impressed by the Muggle objects. We can still write, you know? You should know that, you are a Ravenclaw are you not? And I must ask this, why the name Persil?_

_Severus._

He re-read his letter, and gave it to Eva's owl. Severus let the bird fly off in the air, just in time to hear his father curse and yell again. He went to the kitchen after being called down by his mother for dinner. They ate in silence, with Severus avoiding his father's gaze.

"What's up with you?"

Severus looked up at the man "Nothing."

"Yeah, right. I saw that bird fly out of your room. Is it something from one of your freaky friends? Is it that blond headed one I've seen enter this house?"

Severus was surprised. He didn't think Tobias would know about Eva, or anything going on around the house in general.

"Leave Eva out of it." He replied coldly.

"Oh, it's that girl, a witch bitch of course."

"Don't call her that!" shouted Severus, he stared at his plate "I'm not hungry anymore." He then left his parents and went to his room. He could hear Tobias shouting from the kitchen

"You will leave when I tell you to!"

"Tobias enough!"

"You shut up! Don't your kind know when to shut up!" Tobias grabbed his glass and threw it on the ground out of frustration. "I'm going to get a drink. Don't bother me." He got up and went to his favorite place in the house, grabbed a bottle of Scotch whisky and sat in his chair.

* * *

The following day went better. Tobias was going to be gone all day, so that meant no yelling around the house. Eileen decided to take some of that time and spend it with her son. He was still in his room, maybe writing to that friend of his. She went up the stairs to his room, and saw him reading again.

"Yes, Mother, what is it?" he said without removing his eyes from his book.

"Well, Severus I was thinking since Tobias isn't here today, we could to do something."

Severus put his book down, and stared at his mother, "Such as?"

"Whatever you want. If you have any suggestions, I will be in the sitting room."

He nodded as she left, who would have thought Severus had to wait for Tobias to be gone to be 'free'. He gave in to his mother's idea, and went downstairs where she suggested the library since he loved books.

That day was one that Severus would remember. After the library, they went to a Muggle sandwich shop for lunch. He never thought he could enjoy spending some time with his mother. Although their talks were small, he could see his mother was trying to make the day a good one for him.

When they returned home around six thirty, Tobias still wasn't there. Sighing in relief, Eileen told her son to bring his books up to his room, so she could start dinner for the three of them. The rest of the evening was silent. For once, no arguing occurred.

* * *

There was a change of scenery the next day. Since it was Saturday, Tobias was home and fighting had struck the household once again. Severus got a reply from Eva earlier in the day, which brought him a small smile.

_Dear Severus_

_I am always impressed with Muggle objects; you can't deny that some are just fascinating. Persil, I wanted an original name for him, and __Kristlan__ had parsley out one day so there. So sorry to hear what is going on, I hope things will get calmer at your house. Our offer still stands you know. If you want to come for any reason, just send us a letter. Don't hesitate to ask._

_Yours, Eva_

Severus didn't have time to reply since he was being called downstairs. He put the letter away so his parents wouldn't' find it and went to the living room. Once downstairs, he saw his mother sitting in her chair holding a letter.

Eileen signaled Severus to come near.

"Severus, you know that things here are not stable."

He nodded, trying hard not to roll his eyes. Stable was not a word to describe what was going on in the house.

"I don't want you to spend your summer holidays locked in your room again. So I sent an owl to someone so you could stay at their house until I can calm your father down."

"And who was it?"

Eileen looked up at her son with a small smile hopping he will agree with her.

"Your friend's mother, Alexandrina Easgriff."

Severus was surprised, how come Eva didn't tell him about it?

"What did she say?"

"That you can come. Here is the letter. It's also addressed to you. She is basically telling you what you can bring."

Eileen gave her son the letter, and went to get his trunk out. She had no idea how long he would stay, but it would be at least a month.

Severus held the letter, observing the stationary for a few seconds. It was white with the initials A.W.A.E. on the bottom right hand corner. He shook his head and read the beginning.

_Dear Eileen and Severus,_

_I have gotten your owl. I feel terrible about the circumstances at you house. Yes, Severus may come and stay for as long as he needs. I have told Evangeline not to tell him, because until now it was uncertain. Severus will need to bring clothes of course, wand, and books, and any other objects he wants. Our address is listed in the paper below; we will expect your arrival later in the day._

_Best regards,_

_Alexandrina W.A Easgriff._

Severus was happy. He could use magic this summer and spend it in a house where the only arguing was Eva and Kristlan over the best kind of tea. He went up to his room and packed his bags. While doing so, he saw his father cast a glance in the room.

"What are you going?"

"Packing."

"You're leaving then? That freak show of a family agreed to take you in then. Good."

Severus ignored him and finished packing faster then when he was going to Hogwarts. He met his mother downstairs. She helped him put his things in the car and they drove away from Spinner's End.

* * *

The drive lasted about thirty minutes. Eileen parked the car in front of the house. She helped her son get his things and they both went to the front door.

"It looks like lovely house." She said as she knocked on the door.

The door opened with a small house elf smiling up at them. Severus hadn't met this one. It must be Danio, Eva's mother's family house elf. The elf signaled them to come in and took their jackets. They arrived in the living room, and offered to sit down by Alexandrina.

"I'm glad you found the house. Please, would you like to sit down? Don't worry about your bags, Danio will take care of them."

The Snapes came in and sat down. Severus saw the house elf 'pop' out of the room with his belongings then come backs seconds later.

"Would you both like some tea?" asked Mrs Easgriff

"Yes, please."

"Danio, get our guests some tea please."

"Will do, mistress! Danio will go get the tea ready. Would mistress and guests like sugar and milk on the side?"

"Yes."

The elf shook his head wildly and popped out of the living area.

"What a lovely home Alexandrina."

"Thank you, Eileen. This was my husband's childhood home."

At that moment, they heard shouts and laughter from outside. Severus looked out the window and saw Eva, Kristlan, and an older woman running around.

"Don't worry about that. When my mother comes, things can get out of hand. I trust that you will get along well, you always do."

Severus nodded and Danio came back with the tea.

"Severus, you can go outside you know."

"Thank you, madam."

He got up and went outdoors. He saw Eva shouting out a few non-verbal spells at her grandmother. They were having a duel, and Kristlan was cheering Eva as much as he could. She was doing rather well, although Severus couldn't tell if her grandmother was really dueling or if she was just going easy on her. He made his way closer to them, and they stopped when Eva saw him coming.

"Sev!" Eva took off, ran up to him and gave him a hug. "You're here! I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. Mother made me because they weren't sure if you could come or not. She talked about it for a few days with my father."

"Eva, it's alright. I understand."

"Good." She held on for a while. Then had to remember her manners. "Oh right, Severus this is my grandmother Lisbeth, grandma this is Severus." Eva let go of her friend to allow him to shake hands with Lisbeth.

"It's wonderful to meet you Severus. I have heard so many nice things about you. Eva says you are the best potions partner she has ever had."

"Umm, thank you, madam."

"No need for that. Please, call me Lisbeth. It makes me feel older than I really am." She said laughing. "How about we go back inside?"

They all nodded and Kristlan followed behind them. Eva took the house elf and carried him behind her grandmother and Severus.

"Ah, Line loves that elf, treats it well. You know Severus, that some elves are rude and mean to people who mistreat them. My older daughter was like that, had the worst relationship possible. Line is like that because she has no siblings, it's a real shame."

Severus processed the information. It was true. Eva had displayed affection towards the elf and loved it dearly, like a family member. They all arrived in the living room where introductions occurred between the adults, and Eva said hello to Severus's mother. A few minutes later Eileen said goodbye to her son.

"Now please, Severus, be polite. These people are doing something for us that we will be very grateful for. Listen to them."

"I know Mother, no need to remind me."

"Alright." Eileen gave her son a quick hug and bid farewell to the host family.

Severus saw his mother leave in the car and go back to Spinner's End. He could hear Alexandrina ask her daughter something, since she came towards him.

"Sev, would you like to see your room?"

Severus turned and nodded "Yes, I would like that."

"Great follow me." She said smiling.

He followed her up the stairs they walked past the first few rooms; he was surprised to see more than last time.

"Are there more rooms?"

"No, I just didn't really show this part of the house. Mother magically added two extra ones because she thought it was too small. Ah here we are, lucky you, my room is just across from yours. Bathroom is over there as last time. Be down in about fifteen minutes or so, Father and grandpa will be home for lunch soon."

"I see, and thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem, and just for info, we will be going to a family gathering later this month. It's not just family but also with a whole bunch of pureblood families. You're coming with us, but I wanted you to know about so you won't be to surprised."

"Alright, I better get my things sorted."

"Ok, see ya later."

Severus smiled slightly and went inside the room he was staying in. It was a decent size, the same as his own. The walls though were not a cold color, but rather a light gray with a green banner running across the wall. There was a window that faced the garden, which in the morning could be disturbing if there were any birds coming around. Severus's belongings were by the bed, and his bag holding his books was on the desk. He went and sat on the bed, which had his favorite colored sheets, black. He stared at he room a little longer. He felt lucky to have a friend who was willing to take him in like this. Severus indeed had another place to stay where he felt welcomed.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

If you have a request tell me and I will find room for it in later chapters :)

Don't forget to leave a review :) I hope you all liked your imaginary waffles, now how about house points?

Until next time *Throws stink bombs at Umbridge* "_HAHAHAHA! Take that Umbitch!_"


	17. Feeling different

Hey! Sorry if the update took too long, I have exams right now, but they're almost over just one left in French. As usual I own nothing from the Harry Potter World, only Eva her family and my imagination. Thank you to all who have reviewed, added the story to favorite/following section, you guys all awesome.

* * *

17. Feeling different.

Severus unpacked a few items to feel more comfortable in his room. He went through his clothes, deciding if he wanted to change. Remembering how simply Eva was dressed, he decided in the end not to change, and went back downstairs.

"So, Sev, you like your room?" asked Eva who was by the stairs as he came down, smiling at him.

"Yes, its very nice."

"Great, I'm glad to hear that. Come on, my father and grandpa are here, and they want to meet you."

Severus nodded and followed his friend into the living room. There, the entire family had arrived, or in this case, just Eva's maternal grandparents. Severus easily recognized her father; he sat by an older man who Eva said was her grandfather. The man was no Albus Dumbledore with glasses, a beard or even long traditional wizard robes pureblooded families he knew wore. The man was dressed as simply as any other person, but of course had some wizard fashion on him.

"Grandpa! This is Severus, he is staying with us for a while. Severus this is my grandfather, Cyrus." Said Eva as she brought Severus near the man.

"Ah! Severus, pleasure to meet you." He replied.

Severus remembered his manners and reached out to shake Cyrus's hand "Hello sir, its nice to meet you as well."

The man smiled and shook hands with him "Oh, no need for this sir nonsense with me, not anymore. Call me Cyrus."

"Yes sir, I mean Cyrus."

Cyrus smirked at the young man's hesitation. With everyone being introduced, they proceeded to having their lunch, which was made by Kristlan and Danio the house elves. Severus was not used to the calm table. There was, of course, talking going on just like in any other family. There were no arguments. Well, there was a friendly one: Which Quidditch team was the best, the Scottish Montrose Magpies or the American Fitchburg Finches.

"I'm just telling you grandpa, the Montrose Magpies are better. It's not that I don't like the Fitchburg Finches, but the Scottish team is way better. They won the League Cup thirty-two times and the European Cup twice. You can't argue with that."

Eva's grandfather raised a brow, he wasn't going to lose the 'fight' "Line, the Fitchburg Finches have won the American League Cup twenty-nine times, and won the North American League twice as well. With these facts I think I can argue with that, as you say."

"I'm not saying that."

"You just did."

"You know what, the Fitchburg Finches are good I will give you that. But the Montrose Magpies are my favorite team, and I think they are the best in not only all of Scotland but also in the United Kingdom, and according to the European League the second or third best team in all of Europe."

Severus chuckled. Eva was a fighter; even for the smallest argument she tried hard to not give in.

"There now, I guess we have come to an agreement. You know, I bet that Salem could beat Hogwarts at Quidditch.

Eva made a silly face at her grandfather's idea. "I would just love to see that. They play Quodpot just as much as Quidditch. They may get mixed up with the rules."

"May I remind you, you went to Salem for the young witches and wizards primary education. And you know very well they play like Gods."

The family, along with Severus, bursted into laughter. Cyrus loved to exaggerate as much as possible, for better or worse.

"Well grandpa, at Hogwarts we play fairly well. If you want me to stay modest that is."

"Really now? What are your thoughts Severus?"

Severus turned to Cyrus, who was waiting for his opinion.

"Umm, to be honest…Cyrus. I don't know the Salem Institute at all, even less the Quidditch teams playing there. But it would be interesting to see both schools play against each other. The Hogwarts Houses play very well, they have many skilled players."

Lisbeth leaned in to hear more. "Is that so? How skilled? I'm curious."

Severus took a deep breath and carried on. "Some are very good at the sport. Regulus Black in my house, which is Slytherin, is a great seeker. Katy Higgens does well for a Hufflepuff. In Gryffindor, they're mostly dunderheads, but there are a few good players. In Ravenclaw, Frezidoft is a good keeper, and Eva…is…an excellent…chaser." He finished quickly feeling his cheeks heat up a little bit.

Eva and her grandfather smiled. Cyrus was told a bit about Severus by his granddaughter, how Quidditch wasn't his favorite pass-time, and he preferred reading outside or practicing potions. They started a new conversation on the Salem Institute and Hogwarts. Severus found it interesting to learn about other magical school besides Hogwarts. Alexandrina told him that since the reunion they were going to attend was in Salem, and the school reunion was at the same time he was going to be able to visit it. The headmaster allowed them to use the main hall, the Hogwarts equivalent for the Great Hall, as the reunion place. Alexandrina spoke highly of the school, and openly expressed her impatience to go back and see the halls she walked in for five years before being transferred to Hogwarts. Severus was happy to be able to go and see the Institute.

"Oh and I have got the dates for the school and family reunion. We leave five days earlier that I thought. Severus, I have notified your mother, so she knows where we will be. We will stay at the family manor, my parent's house, if you must know."

Severus nodded in agreement, and continued his meal.

* * *

Once lunch was finished and the house elves cleaned the table, Severus and Eva went outside. They walked further away from the house, down a hill and passed a few trees. The pair sat on the grass in front of a small creek. Eva removed her shoes and put her feet over the edge, with her toes touching the water. Severus had to say Eva and her grandfather were really in to Quidditch.

"So Sev, how are you liking it here so far?"

"Eva I have only been here half a day, but it's nice. Your grandfather really loves Quidditch."

"Oh yeah he does, just as nuts about it as me. As you heard, he loves Salem too. He worked there for a bit, taught Charms."

He chuckled. "Professor Alisgton, it sounds right."

"Very funny Sev, actually Alisgton is in private only, he worked under a different name. But yeah he loved teaching. He retired about five or six years ago."

Severus looked at his friend who was smiling at him. He then decided to remove his shoes as well and put his feet over the water like Eva. He felt lucky at that moment; he knew Sirius Black and two or three guys would kill him for this spot. He enjoyed the beginning of the day.

"Eva, what did you mean by a different name?"

"Oh umm, I guess I can tell you. Might as well since we leave for the 'family' reunion in five days. You know my grandma?"

"Yes what about her?"

"Her maiden name is Wickford, and my grandfather took her name for work because it's so prestigious in the States."

Severus turned to her; he was quite surprised at her revelation. "Wickford? I thought that they…you…practice dark…"

"Dark magic? Are you serious? No, not this part of the family. Wandless hell yeah we do it. But dark magic, sure we know some, enough to deal with it that's it."

"I guess that explains the W on your mother's stationary. But that means…"

"Means what?" She turned to face Severus and took a serious tone. "I want you to understand something Severus. Just because the Wickford reputation here in the UK and most of the world is said to be evil doesn't mean it is. Like your house Slytherin. It's said to be evil, bad but you're not. There are a lot of Wickfords in the US just like there are a lot of Blacks here. Not all of us are bad. My mother's side of the family plus two or three other members have stopped the Muggle and Muggle-born hatred for some time."

Severus looked puzzled at his friend. "What do you mean by stopped the hatred?"

"They hated Muggles for what they did to my…our ancestor Elizabeth. Ever since they swore revenge on Muggles. Killed them, tortured them you name it. Awful things. Muggle-borns and Squibs were not treated any better. The Wickfords then called them a disgrace, disgusting, the names go on and on. Although in the early 1800's things got better."

"Wow, that's not a very…"

"Happy memory? Great story? We all have dark times, Severus."

"I suppose we do."

* * *

Severus let out a sigh. He never would think Eva capable of those things. It was a good thing she wasn't born back when her family was like that, like the Blacks or the Malfoys. He knew that every family had their secrets and dark times, and hers were apparently recent. The 1800's were not that long ago, even if it felt like ages. Severus saw it was part of the past that Eva didn't like at all. He understood why.

"How did things get better?" He asked

Eva let out a small sigh; she was sharing something with him that he could tell his friends, but she knew Severus well enough to trust him with this information. She knew he wouldn't go telling them, or at least she hopped.

"One day, a little girl was playing outside the Wickford Manor. Her mother was watching her and she was doing what any four year old would. The little girl walked over the frozen pond that is in front of the house. Her mother couldn't see the pond since it was covered in the heavy December snow. The girl had fun playing with her doll, then all of sudden the ice under her gave in and she fell in the freezing water."

Silence settled in after Eva's words. Severus allowed them to sink in before she could continue. The little girl she was telling about should normally have died in those circumstances. Eva later carried on her story.

"The mother looked up and saw her daughter was no longer there and started to cry for help. At that very moment, the family's neighbor heard her screaming to help her child. He didn't hesitate at all, even though he disliked the family. He ran up to the house and towards the pond. The man removed his coat and dived in after the little girl. After one long minute, he rose with the girl from the ice-cold water. The mother rushed towards them to heat them both up. She pulled out of her winter robes a wand and used a heating charm on both of them and brought them into the house."

Eva stopped in the middle of her story; she turned to Severus with a light smile on her face.

"The man was a Muggle by the name of Drake Thompson, and he saved a little girl by the named Amelia Wickford. He knew they were wizards, but put that a side when he saw they needed help."

Severus nodded as Eva continued.

"The woman was extremely grateful, and almost immediately gave up all of the Muggle hatred she married into, her husband as well. I know it sounds weird to give all those beliefs up in less than fifteen minutes, but it was life changing. Ever since that episode, part of the family looks at Muggles, Muggle-borns and Squibs differently. Sure they still think they're more powerful then them, but they are given a newer look."

Severus was curious at the 'new look' they were receiving. From what Eva told him, the Wickfords now had mixed feelings towards Muggles. Squibs were no longer disowned but still frown upon, and marriages to Muggle-born marriages, even if they were rare, were tolerated.

"So how recent was this episode?" He asked.

"Amelia is Lisbeth's grandmother, my great-great grandmother. And you know what Amelia did as she got older?"

"What?"

"My great grandfather's name is Drake Alexander Wickford. Drake in honor of the man who saved her, and Alexander for her husband who died two months before he was born."

"Wow. It really changed a lot I guess."

"You can't erase centuries of hatred in one day. But it changed things here, that's for sure. I'm glad it did."

* * *

Severus agreed with Eva's statement. She trusted him with information he could share with others, but Severus knew better than betray her trust like that.

"We should start to go back now. I'm sure they've got something planned for us today."

The pair stood up, being careful not to fall in the creek. Eva slid her sandals back on and used Severus to keep herself balanced as she did so. Severus couldn't help but blush the minute she put her hand on his shoulder.

The pair walked back the house, talking about their plans for the summer. Severus couldn't bring out the fact that he had gotten closer to the Death Eaters this year, more then he wanted too. The power was tempting to him, since he grew up with nothing and had to 'fight' to get what he wanted.

Eva told him a bit of her family, the members he was going to meet up at Salem, and at the Wickford Mansion. She barely mentioned her aunt, saying her name once, stating her and her mother were not on speaking terms.

"Do you know anything about your aunt?"

"Isabella, not much. You should ask my grandmother about her if you want. I'm sure she won't mind at all, but if you do, don't get too personal with the questions. Let's just say Isabella and her daughter Lucinda aren't our best pals right now."

"Why is that?"

Eva stopped walking and turned to Severus. "Isabella supports Voldemort, and I have reasons to believe that she and Lucinda have joined him, but I can't be sure. I am not going to be pointing fingers."

Eva then resumed her walk up towards the house. Severus was behind her, but shaken a bit by the information. He remembered at one of his meetings with Lucius, the man spoke of a Lucinda and Isabella but not Wickford. Severus was sure of that. The two women he spoke of had the surname Scarlett.

* * *

They arrived back at the house, where Lisbeth greeted them. Severus was tempted to ask her about the magical abilities she knew he could learn.

"You're both finally here. Now Line, your parents have taken your grandfather to pick up some Quidditch gear for your cousins, Autumn and Thomas. That leaves the three of us here. Is there anything you want to do?"

Eva and Severus shared a look. Eva didn't care what they were going to do, and as long as Severus was comfortable around them, and participating, she was fine with it.

"Can we practice magic? Wandless spells?" asked Eva.

Lisbeth made a small face. She did love sharing her magical knowledge with her family, especially Eva who was so far from her most of the time, but she was afraid of it being used against her, and her beliefs. She taught those abilities to all her children, and one could use the knowledge for the dark arts.

Lisbeth knew Severus was sorted in Slytherin, and was skeptical of teaching this to him. Slytherin was the house of the Dark Lord after all, but it was also a prejudice held against it. Lisbeth did admit Severus was different in a good way, and that he shouldn't be judged because of his house's infamous reputation.

"Sure thing, wandless levitation? Non-verbal wandless spells?"

Eva turned to Severus who was a bit confused with all the wandless abilities.

"So Sev, what do you want to do? We can start with a few basics."

"I agree. It will be very interesting to learn these things."

Lisbeth laughed "Interesting? Yes but it's important to know not to always depend on your wand. If someone uses the disarming charm on you, you can use the wandless levitation spell to throw objects at them while you use a wandless summoning charm to retrieve your wand."

Eva and Severus followed Lisbeth to the area Eva was earlier that day when Severus arrived with his mother. Lisbeth summoned their wands and handed them to their owners, to practice the summoning charm.

"Alright Line, you start. Disarm Severus."

Eva pointed her wand at Severus "Expelliarmus!"

Severus' wand went flying in the air and landed a few feet behind him.

"Now Severus, don't move. Point your hand towards your wand and summon it. You may not get it the first time, it took Line several tries to get it, and she still has a hard time."

Severus did has told, he was quite nervous at the fact of trying the wandless version for the first time. He let out his hand, and tried to summon his wand, but it didn't work.

"It's alright, things like this take practice, try it again." Said a smiling Lisbeth.

Eva approached Severus and once again put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Sev, you can do it. Just like when we did the patronus remember?"

Severus raised his hand again and yelled out the spell.

"Accio wand!"

The wand on the ground started to move a little bit, a few inches but no more, Eva was still holding on to Severus with a lot of excitement. He started to turn red scarlet again, a site Lisbeth did not miss at all.

"Sev! It moved! Come on you can do it!"

Severus put out his hand yet again and said the same spell. This time the wand took off from the ground and went directly to his hand. He turned his face to Eva who had the biggest smile on her face. Severus couldn't help but smile back, she had one contagions smile!

"You did it! Gosh, I'm so jealous! It took me three weeks to get it! The first few times I got hit in the head when it came flying back! You're good!" She told him.

* * *

Eva pulled him in for a hug to congratulate him. At that moment Severus felt as if it was just him and Eva. A feeling he hadn't had since Lily. He didn't even see Lisbeth approach them like a mouse, and take their picture with one of those fancy wizard cameras.

"Smile!" She exclaimed.

The pair didn't have time to think or separate when the flash went off. They blinked a few times, and opened their eyes to a grinning Lisbeth.

"Grandma!"

"What? I haven't seen you this close with a boy since Jeremy Wilkes!"

"Hey! No more of that!"

"Oh, my dear sweet Line, you know that we Wickfords never stop. Now smile for the camera."

Eva turned to Severus "Sorry about this."

"It's alright."

Lisbeth was getting a kick out of the situation. "Hey, less talking, more smiling! And no moving!"

The pair faced the camera; Severus hated smiling, but made the effort so Eva's grandmother would leave them alone with the camera.

"Perfect! You are absolutely adorable!"

Lisbeth started to head back up to the house, leaving behind two very red Hogwarts students.

"Again, so sorry."

"Again, it's alright."

Eva kept her smile on, she felt at ease around Severus. She never understood why the Marauders bullied him. He was a good person, just put in the wrong book as they said in her family.

* * *

Severus turned to her with a puzzled face.

"Jeremy Wilkes? The Hufflepuff?"

Eva laughed, "Is that jealousy I sense? Yeah the Hufflepuff, I dated him in fifth year. Have something to add about it?"

Severus started to rub the back of his neck nervously. "No, absolutely nothing."

"Want to hear more? I didn't tell anyone, but I dated Lovegood for about a month last summer."

"The loony Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah I know! He is quite, unique."

"More like mad."

"And into Nargles."

"What are those anyway?"

"No clue!"

They started to head back to the house. Eva's parents had finally come back with different Quidditch gear for her cousins.

* * *

A few hours later, they all sat down for dinner where Lisbeth pulled out her camera again, taking as many photos as she could. Eva had the usual discussion with her grandfather regarding Quidditch and Salem.

"Grandpa we've been through this before! Hogwarts would kick Salem's behind back to the founder's age, it's that simple."

"Now that is something I would love to see."

Alexandrina decided to pause the talk between the two. "Father, Evangeline, I think we all understand, and you've both made your points. Now Line dear, what did you and Severus do today?"

"We went by the creek and talked. Grandma taught Severus the wandless summoning charm."

Alexandrina raised a brow. "Really? Did you succeed Severus?"

"Yes, madam."

"On his third try, Mother!"

Eva's mother was surprised. She didn't think a half-blood could get it faster then a pureblood, much less her pureblood daughter. Now another point had been indirectly made; maybe it was skill, not blood, but her daughter was skilled.

"Third try, how…interesting. You must do well in charms. Am I correct?"

"Yes madam. I got O's on my charm OWLs and end of term exams."

"Really!? That is very impressive. Did you know that I taught charms at Salem?" exclaimed Cyrus to cut in the conversation.

"Yes Si…Cyrus, Eva told me."

"She did! Well done girl. Charms are absolutely positively amazing. I hear your charms professor is Filius Flitwick. What luck! He was one great dueler. Came to demonstrate at Salem when I taught. Marvelous! Drina you remember when he came, you were in your third year."

Alexandrina put her cup down to answer her father. "Yes, Father I remember. You kept going on and on, like a fan girl, quite embarrassing really. Good thing you were able to duel him."

"You dueled Professor Flitwick grandpa!?" exclaimed Eva with Severus being just as surprised as she was.

"Yes, and I lost, but it was grand!" he said.

* * *

When dinner was over, they all retreated to brush their teeth, put on their pajamas… Severus was ready for bed and sitting on his bed reading another book when Eva knocked on his door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. "

She entered to room, and sat on the bed beside him.

"I hope you enjoyed your first day here. My family can be quite, let's say invading, but they're good for the most part. You're still reading the potion book I got you?"

"Yes. It's quite instructive and I enjoy it. I had a good day today, thank you, Eva."

"You're welcome Sev, sleep tight." she said as she pulled him in for a hug. She closed her eyes as she; unbeknown to her Severus was doing the same. After a few seconds, they disbanded. Eva then kissed Severus on the cheek, got up and headed towards her room.

"Good night Eva."

She turned around before completely exiting the room. "You too Sev." Then left in her room.

Severus stood still on the bed, slightly rubbing his cheek. He then shook his head, put his book down, slipped under the covers and turned off the light. He laid in the dark for a while thinking about the day that had gone by. Severus had a weird feeling come to him as he laid on the bed, mixed feeling about Eva went through his mind. Feelings he didn't think of before.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter, sorry if it took too long (again). Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

If you have a request tell me and I will find room for it in later chapters :)

Don't forget to leave a review :) Would you all care for some Marshmallows? Candy? Chocolate?

Until next time *Heads to Dumbeldore's office* "_Hahaha he will never see this coming._"


	18. Welcome to Salem

Hey guys I'm back! Well exams are done, now waiting for results :S Thank you to all who follow the story, review, and favorite it, you are all amazing, love ya! *Hands out candy, and chocolate...*

As usual, I own nothing from the Harry Potter world, only Eva her family, and the stuff I invented for the story.

* * *

18. Welcome to Salem

Severus woke up around eight thirty the next morning. The house was not silent, but close to it. He stood up for a moment until a 'pop', and there stood Kristlan in front of him. The elf had the biggest smile on his face.

"Morning, Mister Severus. Missus Lisbeth has sent me to wake you. Missus says time to come down. Missus also adds pajamas are allowed so come in pajamas."

Severus shook his head and started to head towards the door.

"Oh and Kristlan and Danio have made pancakes! Kristlan hopes that Mister Severus likes pancakes, " Kristlan exclaimed before he disappeared downstairs.

Severus opened the door. He felt a little uneasy being in his black pajamas, but he knew Eva would do the same, and decided that it would make her happy. He was right, a few moments after he exited the room, Eva came out of hers.

She had a black top with matching shorts and very bright slippers. Severus figured that's where her obsession for turning peoples' clothes bright colors came from. Her hair was put up in a slightly messy ponytail, but Severus didn't notice it.

"Morning Sev, you must be a morning person. Kristlan got you up I bet."

Severus snapped out of his dream state and answered her. "Morning Eva, you could say that, yes Kristlan got me up. How did you know?"

She made a small smile. "Because Danio got me up. He thought it was a good idea to use ice cold water instead of something else."

"Ice cold water? But you aren't wet."

"How very observant, drying charms remember. I'm not going down there soaking wet."

"Oh yes, right." He said while his cheeks turn a slight pink.

* * *

The pair went down the hallway and stairs to the dinning room table. Lisbeth was already there, waiting for them. The table was set with pancakes and syrup all ready for the two. The two elves were bringing out the tea. They went towards the table; Severus decided pull out a chair for Eva, who gratefully accepted. Once he sat, Severus just realized what he did, but put the thoughts at the back of his head.

"Morning Severus, morning Line. There are fresh pancakes on the table and tea. You like pancakes Severus?"

"Yes I do."

"Fantastic. We have already eaten, so it's just the two of you. Today we are going to start to pack for Salem since we leave in four days."

The pair nodded and Lisbeth left the room. Eva handed Severus the pancakes and syrup after serving herself since he insisted she help herself first.

"You are going to love these. Kristlan makes the best pancakes and Danio's syrup is amazing."

Severus smiled at Eva and took a bit of his breakfast. She was right; Kristlan's cooking was fantastic. It was different from his usual morning toast Eileen would make for him.

"So Sev, did you sleep ok?" asked Eva.

"Fine it was rather quiet, I'm not used to it."

"I can understand. When we get to Wickford Mansion, there will be more noise, I can guarantee that. With my cousins running around and all. By the way, if you're going to want breakfast, you're going to have to get up early. They literally fight to get waffles, pancakes, or cakes in general."

Severus let out a small laugh. "Really? Might as well go back to Hogwarts if you want to see that, especially the Gryffindor table."

"Oh yeah! Those crazy Gryffindors! I remember one morning; I came down, and headed to the Ravenclaw table. Out of nowhere Sirius Black turns up. He starts hitting on me, and then takes a bite of his toast. Before he starts talking to me again, he stops and choked on his toast!"

Severus tried to fight back a laugh. He couldn't help but imagine the sight of the all mighty Sirius Black choking on a piece of toast.

"And that's not all, James went behind him to try to get it out. I stood there laughing at him. Now that I think of it, I should have helped but it was nothing. Wrong pipe actually."

"I would loved to see that, when was it?"

"Just this year, around May. I can't believe you weren't there, I thought for sure you were. It was quite a scene."

Severus made a face, on that morning he was in the Slytherin common room with his friends talking about the Dark Lord again. He knew they missed out on something that morning when they entered the Great Hall and saw Potter patting Sirius on the back, telling him to have some water.

They finished up their breakfast and went back up to their room to get ready for the day. Severus had no idea what they were going to do. He remembered Lisbeth telling them to get a few things together because they were leaving in four days for the United States. It would be Severus's first time out of the UK, and he was happy it was going to be with his closest friend.

* * *

In her room, Eva was putting the clothes she wanted to take to the US in a small pile next to her travel bag. She was glad Severus was coming with them, meeting new people who didn't know who he was and no Marauders around who could judge him. She was worried by his attraction to the Dark arts. He wasn't fooling anyone, especially her.

Eva knew a Dark passion when she saw it. The thing that probably worried the most when meeting her family is if Isabella is there. Her aunt could talk him in to joining Voldemort. Alexandrina refused to talk about Isabella and her ties with the Death Eaters. Eva didn't want to lose Severus to the Death Eaters or Voldemort, like she suspected her mother losing her sister.

* * *

Severus was all ready for another day with Eva's family and quite exited. He exited the room and went downstairs, where Eva followed a few minutes later. Lisbeth had brooms out for them, and other magical equipment's.

"So, grandma, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I have got your broom right here and another one if you wish to flight. There is a wizard's chess, and stuff to play Quodpot. This is just for the two of you, unless you want to duel."

"Can we do all of them?"

"I doubt it will be possible, you can try."

Eva turned to Severus asking him what he wanted to do. He said he didn't mind what activity was chosen. Eva nodded and grabbed both brooms, handing one to Severus.

"What? You said you didn't mind. Let's race then we can do something you want."

They both went outside, it was a clear sunny morning perfect for flying. Before they got on their brooms, Eva's family came out and sat on the chairs in the yard to watch them, and be there in case one of them fell.

"Alright Sev, three times around the house?"

"You, Eva, are on."

Eva smiled and they started their race around the house. They did more than race in the end. The pair flew all over the yard, creek and house. Severus was having fun, he was glad he was spending a big part of the summer with Eva and her family.

* * *

The next few days flew by. Severus kept learning wandless spells, and played wizard's chess with Cyrus beating him at almost every game.

"Checkmate." He said as he placed his Queen, blocking any moves from Cyrus's part.

"What?! Already? Eva you never told me he was this good at wizard's chess!" He cried out as Eva came into the room. He then turned his attention back to Severus "Alright Severus, I demand a rematch."

"Your decision Cyrus." The young wizard said.

"You bet my decision. I am going to beat you Severus, I will win one more game."

Eva took a chair and sat by them.

"Sev, how long have you been at this?"

Severus turned to her with a desperate voice. "Nearly two hours. I have lost only once. He is trying to get his rematch."

"Oh, well just let him win."

Cyrus looked up at them "Oh no he isn't! We are going to do this all night if we have too."

"Grandpa, we leave tomorrow morning. You will both be exhausted."

Cyrus didn't want to hear it, and set up the next game, while Eva left towards the kitchen with a deck of cards in her hands. Severus now knew for sure where Eva's competitiveness was from, and her 'hatred' to losing. This time he decided to play 'not as good' as he usually did, making it look like he was trying hard not to lose.

"Checkmate Severus, looks like I finally won."

"Yes Cyrus, I must say it was harder this time."

"I could see that, after two hours straight, I sensed you were getting weak."

Severus excused himself and went to the kitchen to find Eva who was playing a card game with the house-elves.

* * *

"Danio your turn."

"Yes missus, Danio changes it to green."

Severus couldn't believe his eyes, Eva was playing the Muggle game UNO with her house-elves, something no one in his house back at Hogwarts would ever believe.

"Ok, here seven green. Oh and Uno!" she said all proud of herself.

"Missus plays well. Kristlan will still play for missus, Kristlan adds five green to cards."

Severus slowly entered, took a chair and sat down.

"Oh hey Sev. Did you know about this Muggle game? Uno is very interesting, with all these plus four color changing cards, and plus twos, skip… I never saw such a fun game."

Severus raised a brow. "You have now. I bet David taught you how to play."

"Yes he did! He teaches me almost all the Muggle board games; did you know in Muggle chess the pieces don't move? And you move them yourself. Also the pieces don't kill each other."

"Yes Eva I know."

"Missus it's your turn, Danio has already played. Danio put down a five blue."

Eva shook her head "Right sorry Danio, lucky me I put down a two blue. I win."

Kristlan and Danio started to clap. "Congratulations Missus. Kristlan very happy for missus since Kristlan won the last game."

* * *

The elves cleaned up the game, and served Eva and Severus their dinner. That night they had simple turkey sandwiches and ate outside since it was mild out.

"Sev you ready for tomorrow?" she asked. They sat on the grass with their food and bottle of water with two glasses.

"I think so. What are we taking there?"

"We are going to use either a portkey or a Muggle airplane. I'm pretty sure we are going to use the portkey. I hate them; last time we took it I got sick. Have you ever travelled by portkey Severus?"

Severus thought for a small moment before answering. "No, not really, I guess you could say it will be my first."

Eva nodded "You are in for a real treat then I will tell you that. I always feel a little sick when we use them." Took an other bite of her sandwich. "So…" she started while chewing on her food then swallowing. "Is there something you want to do first when we get there?"

"I haven't thought about that yet, but I would enjoy seeing what the Salem Institute looks like."

Eva smiled at him and put her meal down. "It's not too bad. Compared to Hogwarts it's a 'young thang.' If I remember the history lessons correctly it was founded around 1620'ish. On the contrary to popular belief, Salem is not the first or oldest wizarding school in the states."

Severus raised a brow "Really, I know I heard there were more than just Salem."

Eva finished her dinner, then turned towards Severus. "Ok, in the US, since it's big country with mucho people, there are three main schools. The Salem's Institute of Magic or Witches Institute; The Hawkthorn Academy of Magic in Washington, and SilverWood School of Witchcraft in Missouri."

She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, then continued "But as you know, there are Native Americans there, and magic existed then too. So they founded the oldest magical school in the states in the 1400's near Lake Superior. I don't know the original name, but in English it's called The Great Lake's School of Magic."

Severus was quite interested in her story about the three different schools in the United States. He knew they were only going to visit Salem, so he wanted to know more about the known school.

"Eva, what are those schools like?"

"Well Salem is a castle like Hogwarts, not the same exact design though. When the wizards arrived they wanted a different school compared to Hogwarts. But there is a sorting ceremony just like here. There are no houses; instead the students are sorted in divisions. It's very hard to explain, but I'm sure the Headmaster will kindly talk about it to you if you ask. Hawkthorn is more modern, being built in the 1810's, same time as SilverWood"

Severus nodded; it was a lot of information to understand. Eva told him the thing she was taught at Salem about the different magical schools and such. Checking their watch again, they both saw it was time to head back inside to get ready for the next day.

* * *

At around six in the morning, a small figure walked in Severus's room holding a small cup. Before he could open his eyes, the figure poured the glass over him, waking him immediately.

"Ahhh! I'm up!" he yelled. He rubbed his eye to see Danio looking up at him with a big smile on his face. The house elf appeared proud of his deed. At the same moment, he heard the same scream from Eva's room.

"Kristlan! You get your behind back here! I swear I won't crucio you!"

It appeared Eva just went through the same awakening. Severus shook his head and used the drying spell. Danio told him to be down in ten minutes for breakfast. When he arrived downstairs, he saw his bag packed and ready by the front door. He went to the dining room, and saw Eva sitting at the table waiting for him.

"I'm guessing you got the water awakening as well." He stared.

She turned and gave him a morning death glare.

"A look doesn't answer a question Eva, even if it does a good job enlighten it." He said.

Eva swallowed her cereal then answered Severus. "Yeah same thing. Turns out Mother wanted to be sure we would be awake this early so she asked Danio and Kristlan to do it, although Danio does it without being asked."

"And takes pleasure in doing it."

"That too." She said with a small smile that made Severus forget the glare he earned from her less than five minutes ago.

Once they were finished with breakfast, the entire family met in front of the house. Alexandrina locked the door and put a spell around the house, securing it for the time they were going to be out of town. The house-elves were coming with them as well, something that surprised Severus a bit.

After casting her protection spell around the house, Alexandrina turned towards them.

"Alright you all have your bags in your hands at all times, never let them go. Second, we are taking the portkey in the Ministry's headquarters in Whitehall. We are apparating there, Evangeline and Severus I highly doubt you can both correctly apparate even with those lessons. Line you are coming with your father and I. Severus you are going with my parents. Danio, Kristlan you can surely make it there yourselves, as you have done this multiple times before. We have no time to lose."

She finished her speech dryly. Severus parted from Eva, who gave him a disappointed look, and went with Lisbeth and Cyrus. He watched as Eva held her mother's arm and her bag, then disappeared along with the elves. After a few minutes, he hung on to them and with a 'pop' they disappeared.

Severus opened his eyes to see they were in an alley in Whitehall. He turned to see Cyrus walking out of the alley, signaling them to follow. The walked for a minute until they reached a red phone booth, Lisbeth and Severus were to enter first while Cyrus kept watch for Muggles.

"Alright let's see here, must hurry. Let's see ah 62442 " she said. Suddenly the booth started to move and went underground into the Ministry.

When it reached the floor, Severus and Lisbeth stepped out, and waited for it to return with Cyrus. Once he was out, the three walked towards the elevator to go to the Ministry of International magical travelling, portkey division.

Once they arrived at the office, Lisbeth went directly towards the secretary.

"Hello, we are here for the portkey to Washington D.C in the United States."

"I see, to your left first door, it's the red boot. Hurry up the time is almost out."

"Thank you."

* * *

The three went directly to the intended room. Severus had never seen this way of magical traveling before. There was a long hallway, with different labels with the countries names. They went in the one labeled USA, where Eva, her parents and the elves were waiting. Eva let go of her mother and went straight to Severus.

"We were a little worried you weren't going to make it in time."

Lisbeth cut in before Severus had a chance to reply. "Well, we did, enough talking let's take the portkey now."

They all nodded and circled the object.

"On three." Said Alexandrina. "One, two, three!"

They all touched the boot at the same, and then things started to spin around them. The wind picked up and it was as if they were in the middle of a tornado. This lasted for about five minutes. Severus turned to Eva, who was beginning to look sick.

"Alright! You need to let go now!" shouted Henry

Severus shot him a concerned look. "What? Let go?"

"Yes, let go now!"

Eva and Severus let go as well as the others. They went through a portal of some sort landing on the ground in a relatively big room. Severus noticed that in the heat of the moment, he grabbed Eva's hand not letting it go. He helped her up, and they turned to see her family plus the elves 'walk' down from the ceiling.

"After how much portkey travel, and you still cannot land correctly."

"Well, sorry father, you know they make me sick."

Henry rolled his eyes, and they made their way towards the exit. After passing multiple doors, they were now outside in Washington DC, near the Capitol. Severus admired the scenery; it was different from what he usually saw.

"Excuse me," said Eva as she ran to the trashcan, ignoring the looks of the passing Muggles. "What are you looking at?" she said at one man.

After he left, she pulled out her wand, making sure no one would see "Scourgify." Then returned to her family.

"Are you better now?" asked Severus

"A little, I'm sure a nausea potion will help."

Lisbeth went towards her granddaughter "Come on Line, now we apparate, then it's all over, ok?"

Eva nodded and went with her parents and Kristlan, and they disappeared again.

Severus turned to Lisbeth asking if Eva will be fine.

"Don't worry Severus, apparition she can handle, portkeys no. After a day she will get better. Now come."

Severus grabbed Lisbeth hand along with Danio's and they apparated out of Washington. When he opened his eyes, they were in front of a big house.

"Welcome to Salem, Severus." She said.

* * *

They entered the house and Severus was brought to the room he was staying in to drop off his belongings, given a quick tour by Lisbeth and then come down for introductions. Severus met Eva's relatives, her Uncle August and his children, her cousin April and many others. Eva came down, with a small vile, looking better than the last time he saw her.

"Hey, I see you met some of my family."

"I did they are, quite interesting. Are you better?"

Eva smiled lightly. "I know they are interesting. Later this week we meet the rest of them, and tour the Institute. And thanks for asking yeah I'm better. I've never seen you this concerned you know."

Severus cheeks went red at her remark. It was true; he was more concerned about her than before. "Well I need to know if my guide won't be returning her lunch tomorrow."

"Very funny Sev, come on I will give you a quick tour of the house"

"No it's fine, Lisbeth gave me one already."

"Oh, then what do you want to do?"

Severus put his hand behind his neck rubbing it slightly. "Well, I heard about the Salem Library having a few books about the town."

"You mean the Muggle library or wizard?"

"Both."

Eva decided they could go to the wizard part of Salem so Severus could see the difference between Diagon Alley and Iron Black Avenue, and then go to Gringotts to exchange some Galleons for Golden Eagles, the currency in the Wizarding America. Before they headed out of the house Eva's mother took her and pulled her aside. Unbeknown to them, Severus could hear everything, or at least most of it.

* * *

"Line you be very careful out there."

"Mother, why are you like this. I took my potion, I'm better honest."

Alexandrina shook her head and put a hand on her daughters shoulder. "It's not that, just be aware of your surroundings alright. You-know-who operates here as well."

"Mother I will be fine, Severus is with me too. He's a good dueler you know."

"I know, keep him away from them if you can."

Eva didn't understand what her mother was saying, she found a note her mother dropped when leaving. She decided to open it and gasped.

_Dear Drina, _

_I hear you're back in town, what a coincidence so am I._

_I keep telling you, you are making a grave mistake not listening to me. I wonder how you will enjoy if my daughter and I come for a visit. Oh don't worry, we will find you, and the family. I won't ruin anything, after all a visit is a visit. Why attack alone, when my friends can help?_

_I look forward to meeting your daughter's friend, half-blood right?_

_Isabella_

Eva shook her head. No, not Isabella. If she talks to Severus it could lead him closer to the Death Eaters and how did she know of him being a half-blood? Isabella would bring Lucinda as well. Eva was now sure they were both Death Eaters, using the Wickford magical knowledge for Voldemort so he can control more than anything he could. She knew Isabella married some man called Thomas. But she never knew his last name.

"Eva? Are you alright?"

Eva turned to Severus putting the note in her pocket. "I'm fine, let's go." She said forcing a smile on her face.

Severus nodded and they left the house, with their wands heading to the wizard library on Iron Black Avenue. Eva had a strange feeling in her stomach, what if Severus was closer to the Death Eaters than she thought?

Severus could feel Eva was not the same. Whatever that note was and what her mother meant, it didn't sound good at all. She grabbed his hand, when they crossed the street, making Severus turn a bit. He didn't mind holding her hand, since it seemed she needed reassurance, for what she read, and felt, what was going to happen. Whatever it was, he knew it wouldn't be good.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter. I did more research for this chapter. I hope you all liked the ideas for Wizarding America. Please tell me if Severus is OOC or if the time line is odd. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

If you have a request tell me and I will find room for it in later chapters :)

Don't forget to leave a review :) Would you all care for some cookies and milk?

Until next time *Brews potion* "_Guess who's going to get a happy potion..._"


	19. Meet the family

Hello everyone! Since I'm on vacation now more chapters are to come :D I will like to thank all those who reviewed the past chapters, added this story to their favorites/follows... You are all awesome!

As usual I don't own the Harry Potter world by J.K Rowling, but I do own the OCs I have made up, and the story line for this fiction.

* * *

19. Meet the family.

Eva and Severus walked hand in hand in Salem. They entered a small alley that seemed to be a dead-end. The alley in question was hidden from Muggles, and any activity going on there would be unseen.

"What? Same process as Diagon Alley, Sev." said Eva as she touched certain parts of the brick wall.

The wall started to move on the far right, opening up into a passage. Eva, still holding Severus's hand, dragged him into the opening, they were now in Iron Black Avenue.

"Wow." Was all Severus could say as he looked at the street. It was similar to Diagon Alley, but it had an American touch.

Eva kept a hold of him so he wouldn't get lost the crowd. Severus knew at that moment a few boys would have avada kedavraded him already. She led him further in the Avenue, passing multiple shops.

"That's The Candy Hat, they sell great candy canes. Oh, and over there is Orealla's Owls and Pets, and there the Quiddicht&Quodpot Shop. You may want your hand back I think, sorry."

Eva let go of Severus's hand and directed him to even more stores around the Avenue. They went to Iron Library so Severus could get his book on Salem. Eva felt as if they were back at Hogsmead, and began to wonder if he was wondering in the Dark Magic section again. She went to the section but ran into Severus who was holding a book about Salem, and another called 'History of the Salem's Institute of Magic'.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there."

Severus couldn't help but blush harder than when she was holding his hand for almost thirty minutes. It took all the Occlumency abilities he had to avoid turning into a tomato.

"It's no problem, I found what I need, but I…"

"No big deal, here take these Golden Eagles, and we will stop at Gringotts so you can exchange some money okay? And don't you DARE tell me not to give this to you, because I will anyway."

Severus nodded and took the money to go pay for them. Eva followed him, but looked down at a book that fell when they ran into each other. The title read 'History of Dark Wizards in America, part I', a title which made Eva shake as she put it back where it belonged.

Once the books were paid for, and their visit to the American Wizard Bank was done, they continued to walk around the Avenue. Severus was curious about the different shops.

"Where is Ollivanders?"

"No Ollivanders here , Sev. Over there is the wand shop, the main one is in D.C. Here it's Morainer. Their wands aren't that bad. The entire family consists of wand makers. It's a tradition for them. There is an Ollivanders on Merlin Avenue in DC, but it's the only one here in the States."

Severus nodded and they continued their walk down the street. Eva showed him more stores. He saw the Scream & Travel traveling agency; Wilford fine quality robes where Eva's mother got him robes last Christmas; Fabian Marker's Wizarding joke shop and many other stores. He found many equivalents to Diagon Alley, but enjoyed the time he spent in the wizard part of Salem.

They then went to Lafuio's Ice treats to get some ice cream.

"Sev, is there a flavor you would like besides vanilla? They've got every flavor."

"No Eva, vanilla is fine for me."

Eva chuckled a bit and placed her order. "Hello, we would like one vanilla, and one…bubblegum flavor please."

"No problem sweetie." Said the woman. "Here ya go, that will be three silver Eagles please."

The woman gave Eva the ice cream in exchange for the money, then she and Severus went to sit down on one on the benches on Iron Black Avenue.

"Sev, enjoying your ice cream?"

"Very much. How much was it anyway in British money?"

"About, seven Sickles." She answered

* * *

After spending over three hours in Iron Black Avenue, Severus and Eva left and went back to Wickford Mansion. Upon arriving, they met up with the family and talked with them. August gave them a potion to help with the time zone differences, so they could be over it in less than two days.

They were told the meeting at the Salem Institute would be in two days, and the family reunion in four. Severus was excited about visiting the school and started to read about its history.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly, as Severus spent most of his time taking the time zone potion and sleeping. Eva got him up around eight one morning since it was the day they would go to the Institute for the reunion.

Severus got ready, ate and followed them out of the house. They walked across the town, until they reached the Salem Woods. After a few minutes, Alexandrina raised her wand and muttered a spell that made white gates appear. The gates opened and in front of them a few miles away stood the Salem's Institute of Magic.

Eva leaned in towards Severus "Salem, like any other school, is unplottable. You need to know where it is to find it."

Severus nodded and advanced with the others to the school. It was an imposing building, looking like an old castle, different from Hogwarts. There was no moat around it; instead it was surrounded trees. There was an alley made of small pebbles leading towards the main door. The school was smaller than Hogwarts but still a decent size. While walking, Eva showed him the Quidditch/Quodpot pitch and a small lake where the students ice-skated in the winter.

When they got to the main doors, they opened themselves showing many people inside the building. They went passed the main entrance and into the dining hall or the Hogwarts equivalent of the Great Hall.

"So Sev, what do you think?" asked Eva as they entered the room.

"It's…not too bad, nice actually. It is smaller than Hogwarts though."

"Yeah it is smaller, I will give you that, but it's nice. Ah there's the Headmaster! Come on Sev."

Eva and Severus excused themselves from the rest of the family, and went to see the headmaster. The man was a bit old, but seemed happy to see all of his former students again.

"Hello, Mister Serin."

Mr. Serin turned to see Eva and gave her a warm smile. "Ah, yes…Evangeline Easgriff, pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise sir. This is my friend, Severus Snape. He goes to Hogwarts as well."

Severus shook hands with Serin, before being asked questions about Hogwarts.

"So, Severus, what house are you in?"

"Slytherin, sir."

Serin raised a brow at his response. Even in the United States, Slytherin was known for being the house of the Dark Lord.

"Slytherin... interesting. Have you done the tour of the school? I'm sure you will find it just as welcoming and comforting as Hogwarts."

They then left the Main Hall, and started to tour the school. Severus was impressed by the multiple rooms, but also saw them all having a piece of parchment of the doors saying the room's number and function.

Eva told him they also have an open house for new students sixth grade and up, and those parchments would help them locate the multiple classrooms for their year to come. They were also there for the parents and ex-students in case they would forget where everything was.

The pair walked in the hallway looking at the different classrooms. Severus liked to compare the two schools when it came to the defense room, or potion lab. They went by the houses or divisions in this case, to see where the students stayed. Everything was open except the dorms and personal storages.

Severus saw a few other classrooms he didn't know of. "Eva, what is this?"

Eva came up to him to read the parchment. "Alchemy Lab. One subject here is alchemy; it is proposed to all students in the US from eighth grade and up. That would be third year and up for us, since here in the US they have the same education years as the Muggle schools. There is also a wandless class if there is sufficient demand from sixth year and up. They don't teach you detail, like my family does, but the real basics of it. That way you can fight off your opponent if you're disarmed."

"That seems like a good idea." he added

"It is, it has been proven useful many times. All members of the Wickford family have walked either the halls of Salem, Hawkthorn, or Silverwood and learned these classes, except me since I go to Hogwarts. So I can't tell you exactly how things are, only if you want to know the junior program or primary education then, yeah, I can answer you that."

"I see, it's no problem really."

They continued their visit to the classrooms, hallways, and outdoors at the Quidditch & Quodpot pitch. After almost an hour of touring, the pair went back to the dining/ Main Hall. There, they met the several of the Salem professors.

"Hello there, are you two new?" asked one of them.

"No, we go to Hogwarts, we are just visiting." said Severus.

"Hogwarts? Really that is very interesting. I'm Mrs. Van Darnel. I teach Potions, and am the head of the Hawthorn division named after Thomas Hawthorn brilliant English-American potioneer and wizard. Not to be confused with Isaac Hawkthorn founder of the Hawkthorn Academy." she said as she started to recite the history of the school and her division's name.

Eva politely excused herself and Severus but the Transfiguration's professor caught up to them. "Hello, Hogwarts students? I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear. I'm Mr. Parish, Transfiguration's teacher head of the Korale division. I'm curious on how you learn the subject over there, any differences?"

Severus spoke up before Eva had the chance to. " I think, sir, that there are no real differences. Perhaps in the methods, since our professor is rather strict."

"Yes that is true, Mister…"

"Snape, sir."

"Snape, well I do hope you enjoy your time here at Salem, maybe there are a few things you could subject to your headmaster. Is professor Dumbledore still in that position by the way?"

Another professor came up and cut off Mr. Parish in his sentence. "Well of course he is William, honestly. Sorry about that, I'm Mrs. Cedar I teach Herbology, also head of the Blackwood division. What luck you have! Dumbledore is one great wizard. "

Eva and Severus nodded and tried to get out of the two professors' way before any other ones could come along. Eva told him they liked to compare their teaching methods to those of other schools. She also added that Salem is a very competitive school and that most students here are expected to have no more than one A on their OWLs and NEWTs since they pass them there as well. Same thing when it came to Quidditch since they had a few matches against Durmstrang and Beauxbatons during the school year.

Before they could escape, they ran into the Defense and Charms professors.

"Why hello, I'm Mrs. Lionel, Charms professor and this is…"

The Defense teacher stepped forward and Eva's eyes went wide, as did Severus's.

"You! Miss Easgriff what are you doing here?"

"Hello professor Olympus, we're just visiting sir. No worries I will not come and study here next year."

"That's…good for you. Keep up the good work at Hogwarts alright."

"Of course sir, I intend to excel in my NEWTs this year."

They left the two professors and went to her parents. Eva could hear Olympus sighing in relief and telling his new colleague about Eva's pranks she pulled on him the past year. She guessed correctly when Mrs. Lionel started to look shocked and laughed uncontrollably.

"I didn't think Olympus would be here today. I think I should have said I was coming here next year just to see his reaction." Started Eva.

"I'm sure he would have been in for a big surprise." replied Severus.

"Yeah for sure! He probably would have had a heart attack."

Alexandrina spotted the two and went to get them. They had been at the reunion for the past four hours. She knew they were off touring the school and the grounds since she saw them near the pitch. They said their goodbyes to the multiple professors and left the building.

* * *

The family and Severus apparated to Wickford Manor to prepare for the next day. Severus noticed the multiple house-elves going around and making dinner for the entire family. They were told a few pureblooded families were to come along with two respected half-blooded families.

Once dinner was served, Eva immediately raised her wand to summon a plate, silverware and food for her and Severus. The pair decided to eat outside since it was warm out and away from the crowd.

"So Severus what did you think of the Institute?"

"Its not too bad. They offer many courses, and the professors seem…passionate about their subject."

"They are, also if they think you are new, they want to be sure you will go there so they play the friendly teacher card."

Severus nodded and ate his dinner. When they were finished, Eva took his plate and brought it back in, then returned shortly after.

"Come on Sev!" she said as she grabbed his hand and took him down a small hill on the estate. There was a small swing set. Severus started to have flashbacks about his time with Lily on these when they were younger and still friends. He snapped out of his memories when Eva put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Sev, you've done this before yes?"

"Of course, but aren't we a little old for it?"

Eva laughed. "Sev, they are some things you are never too old for. Like chocolate eggs on Easter, or water balloons in the summer. Don't worry it won't break because of our weight, there is a charm on it that makes it steady."

Severus followed her to the swings; Eva made him go first, and pushed him.

"Eva, this is ridiculous."

"Now, now Sev, I am not a boggart. Just shut up and have fun."

Eva pushed Severus on the swing, he felt that it was a bit childish from his friend's part, but it made her happy. Deep down Eva was still a child when it came to certain activities. Severus admired that she knew when to act mature, and when to have fun.

They both laughed and Eva joined in on the swing next to him. Severus never thought he could smile like this before he couldn't stop doing it. He looked at Eva whose emerald eyes were tinkling with the site of the setting sun. Now he didn't see Lily's eyes, only Eva's. At that moment, Lisbeth apparated in front of them to take their picture.

"Grandma, again really?"

"Yes, one day you will be thanking me for all these photos." She replied before going back to the house.

The swings started to slow down; Eva jumped off hers and urged Severus to do the same, which he did. They walked back to the house since it was getting late. There was a small breeze that made Eva shiver. Instinctively she held on to Severus, who began to blush madly. He held on to her and they walked together to the mansion. When they got to the door, Eva let go of him, and they went upstairs to their respective rooms, which were next to each other.

"Night, Severus."

"Goodnight, Eva."

She opened the door to her room and closed it behind her, leaving Severus alone in the hallway for a moment before he went into his room.

* * *

They next few days went by and Severus took a liking to Eva's family. They accepted him, completely ignoring the fact he wasn't a pure-blood. He spent more time with Eva than before, they went swimming in the small lake in front of the Mansion with her cousins where they played the Muggle game Marco Polo, a game of which Eva grew fond of when David taught her how to play.

They went into the Muggle part of Salem where Eva was admiring the Muggle way of life. Severus liked seeing her in a naïve sort of way when she was introduced to Muggle objects. The pair went to the Mall, Severus didn't want to go but Eva made him. They passed electronic stores, which made her very curious.

"Oh look Sev a telilision!"

"Television, Eva." he said ignoring the looks of passing Muggles.

"Sorry, it's great this contraption. How come Muggles can't use this to make their photos move? It runs on elasticity right?"

Severus sighted "It's electricity Eva, and yes, it runs on it. I don't know why Muggles don't use this to make photos move."

Eva nodded and they continued their walk around the mall. They didn't buy anything, but Severus enjoyed the time he spent that morning with Eva.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Mansion, after having eaten at the mall, the house was ready for the rest of the family members and guest who were attending.

By three in the afternoon, most of the guests had arrived. Eva introduced them all to Severus. Multiple times they thought he was her boyfriend, a comment that made the two blush a red similar to tomatoes.

"Hello William! Severus this is my great-uncle William, Will this is my friend Severus."

"Pleasure to meet you Severus."

"Same sir, I mean William."

William raised his glass at them, and then returned to his conversation with Elena, Lisbeth's younger sister.

There was a knock on the door and another house-elf went to get it. He greeted two women, took their robes, and directed them to the sitting room where everyone was. Alexandrina turned to greet them, but her smile was whipped off her face.

"Why, Drina you have a very odd way of greeting me and your niece. Say hello, Lucinda." said the woman.

Lucinda made a small pure-blood nod, Isabella passed Alexandrina and said hello to the rest of the family who didn't think of her as a potential Death Eater. She then went up to Eva and Severus.

"Why hello Evangeline, don't you have a cold way to greet your family. Who is this? A friend of yours I believe?"

Severus stepped in. "Yes her friend, I'm Severus Snape."

Isabella raised a brow; she had heard that name before. Alexandrina called Eva over for a moment, but she didn't want to leave Severus since most of the family went outside to enjoy the warm sun. Alexandrina insisted for her to come, Severus told her it would be fine.

* * *

"I'll be right back." She said glaring her aunt. Luckily Lucinda was outside talking to August and wouldn't be there to back Isabelle up.

Isabella took this at her advantage. "So Severus, Slytherin house am I correct?"

He looked at her with shook inside him, how did she know his house?

"Yes."

She approached him slowly, slow enough to make chills go up his back.

"Let's see. I have heard from a very reliable source that there's a certain Severus Snape from Slytherin house who has been getting interested in joining the Dark Lord. It's you isn't it?"

Severus froze and couldn't respond to her question.

"It is. Nice to see some people here make the right decision."

Severus finally found the courage to speak up. "Do I even know you?" it was all he could say.

"Oh I guess Isabella Scarlet is more appropriate since we might be colleagues soon."

His eyes went wide; this was the woman Lucius talked about. The one who with her daughter are very trusted servants to the Dark Lord, and are in charge of recruiting in America.

"Ah, see you do know me and my daughter. Enjoying yourself here Severus? I sure hope for you there are not second thoughts about it. If so, I'm sure it would be very…inconvenient to find out you can no longer find the people you care for."

Severus thoughts went directly to Eva, the person he probably cared for the most since Lily left him.

"My niece, you care for my niece don't you?" causing Severus to blush and her to smirk "You do. Remember Severus; the Dark Lord can protect her if you come. Your abilities are unique; we need people like you with potential. I sense you are powerful too and very gifted with spell casting." said Isabella.

Before he could reply, Eva rushed to him and told him to come outside since they were going to have a water balloon fight. Severus nodded and followed Eva out. She held him back for a while asking him if he was ok, if Isabella had hurt him in any possible way. He told he was fine Isabella did nothing to him, but Eva had her doubts she decided to stay behind for a moment to overhear the new conversation.

* * *

Inside the room, Alexandrina approached her sister.

"What did you say, Isabella?"

"Nothing that regards you…Drina. If I were you I would prepare for the Dark Lord's arrival."

Alexandrina was ready to draw her wand at her older sister. "Why did you join Isa? Power over the inferior blood? Or is it that you are still jealous because I went to Hogwarts and not you."

Isabella made a smirk. "You were always the favorite... Drina, I should have gone to Hogwarts, you know that. I should have been in the same year as the Dark Lord. If I were, I would have a higher rank than now."

Eva ran out of the house and towards Severus, she used the excuse of being to the bathroom not to raise suspicion. She then saw Isabella walk out of the house and into the yard followed by her glaring mother.

* * *

Eva left Severus for a moment to get some lemonade for the both of them. She feared for him, she cared for him, enough to want to protect him from her aunt and the Death Eaters. She kept an eye on him when she went for drinks. Her cousin Lucinda was also keeping an eye on Severus as well. Lucinda went up to her mother, Eva passed by them to overhear their conversation, the second one she would overhear that day.

"Mother, should I tell Bella about this?"

"No Luce, you can tell your friend that when we get back." replied her mother.

They both turned their attention to Eva who made like she was just passing by.

"Why Evangeline, care to share those drinks?"

"No, sorry it's for Severus and I." she said then went to Severus and gave him his lemonade. They talked about the events from earlier that day, such as that one Muggle man who was shocked when Eva said she didn't know how airplanes flew.

Severus kept thinking about what Eva's aunt told him. True he desired power over his enemies, and also wanted to be respected. Maybe if he joined the Dark Lord's rank he could have that and protect Eva from the Death Eaters since her own cousin and aunt considered her a blood traitor and would torture her or worse if they could. There was though a small voice inside him that said no, if he joined he would lose Eva.

* * *

On the other side of the yard Isabella observed his interaction with Eva, she knew Severus was close to joining them. Her ties with Voldemort and the other Death Eaters were important, her daughter was to marry Paul Garlin pure blooded Death Eater, her closest friend and maid of honor was Bellatrix Lestrange née Black.

Isabella on the other hand was only closely acquainted with some of them. She used the art of persuasion on most of the recruits, and was sure to join Severus had to fell needed and part of the group. She knew his history at Hogwarts with the Marauders, and his housemates. Using her so-called niece would be the perfect bait, since she could tell he obviously cared more for her then he thought.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

I hoped you liked this chapter. Please tell me if Severus is OOC or if the time line is odd. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

If you have a request tell me and I will find room for it in later chapters :)

Ok now I'm putting up a poll, should Severus join the Death Eaters willingly for power...(the usual deal), join as a spy because Dumbles saw it could be useful.., not join at all (but remember the prophecy too)... or any other ideas are welcome.

Don't forget to leave a review :) Now who wants some cake?

Until next time *Prepares to duel* "_I'm going to kick Lockhart's ass, I'm going to kick Lockhart's ass..._"


	20. A Storm is coming

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I just went through my first writers block with this story, but I'm back :D

The poll is still up, and will be for a few more chapters or so. Thanks for all the reviews about the story and for your opinions on Severus's choices. A big heads up to all who have added this story to their favorites, and follow it.

As usual I own nothing from the Harry Potter world made by J.K Rowling, only the stuff I made up for this story.

* * *

20. A Storm is coming.

Eva listened to what Severus had to say about the many family members at the reunion, but was more focused on what her aunt could have said. She was not stupid, a bit naïve at times or hot-headed, but not stupid. She could feel that Isabella had told Severus something about the Death Eaters; it was all in the look he made when they exited the house to come outside. Also the talk her mother had with Isabella, and Lucinda saying something about a Bella, it had to have something to do with the Death Eaters. Eva was in her thoughts, but was snapped out of them by Severus.

"Eva, are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like Isabella and Lucinda being here. All hell might break loose."

Severus nodded, he knew what she meant, and the Death Eaters were now everywhere, even in your own family. They were watching the 'future' recruits every move, making sure they weren't trying to do something against the movement.

He saw in the corner of his eye Isabella watching him. He could suddenly feel some tingling in his head and realized she was using Legilimency to entire his mind. He quickly put up the few shields he had and moved with Eva further away from the family.

"Severus, what are you doing? It's Isabella isn't it? She told you something." Exclaimed Eva.

"Eva, I told you she did nothing." He replied.

Eva took out her hand and pointed he finger dangerously at him. "Sev, don't you lie to me. I know she said something; you've got that look on your face. The worried look, like she threatened you or something. You're also using Occlumency I can see it. What is going on?"

Severus looked at her, she wanted to know and it seemed she also wanted to help him as well.

"Nothing she just…made a point."

"A point! Sev I know exactly how she works, she lures in her prey and then Bam! Stabs them in the back. If she told you anything about the Death Eaters, about how great they are and all… it's not true. Those people don't care about your abilities; they just want some brainwashed or pure-blood idealist people to follow some madman to make the world as they want."

Eva then put her glass down and took Severus's hands. He started to turn red the minute she touched his hand.

"Sev, listen, you can trust us. If not Mariana or David, then me. You can trust me. You're a smart guy, don't make a stupid mistake you will regret for the rest of your life. We care, I care for you." She pulled him into a hug, hoping those words would avoid him going to the Death Eaters.

* * *

Severus let Eva hold him. He could feel her being sincere in her words. He could also sense she was starting to figure out how close he really was to the Death Eaters. In no way he wanted her to think he was using her to get closer to knowing her family secret spells, or that he was like the Death Eaters at all. True, Severus did not like Muggles, and when he was with his Slytherin 'mates' he thought what they thought. Muggles must learn they are inferior to wizards, and they should learn their 'place' in this world.

Spending time with Eva, he saw the Muggle world the way few pure-bloods, and many wondering half-bloods saw it. It was a completely different world filled with 'elasticity' and 'telilision', in which perhaps wizards should learn more about them. For Severus, the main reason he hated Muggles was because his father was one, but when he was friends with Lily, her parents were nice to him, only Petunia was a real toad. She was like that because she was afraid, afraid of what Lily could do, so was Severus's father. He was afraid of what he and his mother could do.

Eva let go of Severus and they finished their talk. Most of it this time was about the professors they met at Salem the other day.

The pair then walked back to the house, where the family reunion was coming to an end. Alexandrina was able to inform her daughter and Severus that they were invited by the Blackthorn family to their summer gathering in four days. Severus feared it because it could have dancing, and many pure-blood customs he was not familiar with, and to top it all off, American customs of course.

"Sev there is nothing to worry about. Mr. Blackthorn he is…ok; kind of like Slughorn. He believes pure-blood are the best, but the other blood status are tolerated."

"I see."

"If I have to give you heads up, it would be about his sister. Talk about a blood nut. Just as bad as my grandfather, Francis."

Severus raised a brow. "Really, that bad. I guess I won't mention it then or I could lie."

Eva looked shocked "Sev, don't be ashamed of being a half-blood. I know your father isn't the best person out there, but don't cut out your heritage. Being pure-blood may sound cool, but it's not all sunshine and rainbows, believe me. Besides most pure-blood families are dying out anyway. Look at my great-aunt Elena, her husband is a half-blood and their children are half-blood. Same thing with my cousin, April. She married a Muggle-born, not to mention August, his wife is a Half-blood. Isabella was not happy about it."

"Then I won't say anything if they don't ask." He replied.

"Ok fine, just don't bring any unnecessary pressure on yourself, its bad for you." She said.

* * *

Severus rolled his eyes at her concerned comment, and she laugh at him doing so. They started to say goodbye to the guests. Isabella and Lucinda came up to them to bid them farewell. Eva gave both of them a cold stare, the same her mother gave. Her father made a small forced smile while he shook their hands. When it was Severus 's turn, Lucinda shook his hand with a grin, followed by her mother who told him something the others could not hear. To make sure they didn't she cast a non-verbal, wandless spell so her family members could not hear what she was telling Severus.

"Be very careful, Severus, it would be… unpleasant for you to find my dear sweet niece and your Mudblood missing from Hogwarts one day."

His eyes grew wide at her words, how did she know about Lily? Sure they didn't speak any more, but you don't forget a six year friendship like that.

He started to get scared "Eva…"

"Oh she can't hear you. For all they know, I am gone. You see this wonderful spell I just used it, oh Luce what does it do already?" She said with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Lucinda smirked. "It kind of freezes time. First they can't hear this conversation, and the next and best part, they can't see it happen. If we wanted, we could take you with us right now, and obliviate them. But we won't, it's too easy, and I hate easy, so does the Dark Lord."

Lucinda went closer to Severus; he looked to see Eva who wasn't moving at all. "We know a lot, dear boy. I don't see why a filthy half-blood like yourself wants to join the Dark Lord, but you do hate Muggles, and Mudbloods if I recall, so it compensates...a bit" she ended dryly.

Mother and daughter then left a stunned Severus at the door. Before the spell was lifted and they would apparated away from the mansion, Isabella told Severus one last thing.

"Oh Severus, be reminded, I have no pity on the blood traitors that are this part of my family. No pity at all. I can see you feel something for my sweet lovable adoring…niece you care for her and I know you would do whatever you can to keep her safe, am I right?"

Lucinda couldn't help but add her own comment before they left as well. "Weak, are you weak Severus? Or are you going to be a coward and run away from this beautiful world the Dark Lord is going to give us?"

The pair laughed, Isabella snapped her fingers and at the moment the spell was lifted, they disappeared into thin air. The rest of the family went back inside the house, and Eva went by Severus's side, putting her hand on his shoulder, startling him.

"Sorry, Sev. I'm glad they're gone. Those two scare me, like no one nowhere is safe from Voldy and those Death Eaters."

Severus nodded. "No one will ever be safe. Except if you join him but…"

"No! Don't even think of joining him! That's the worst that could happen! Even if you were too, it's actually worse. If you say one thing like the Dark Lord loves the color pink or this one Traitor is quite charming in some ways, they would burn you alive! After using the cruciatus curse, and a whole bunch of fancy dark spells on you of course."

Eva then went in front of Severus looking him straight in the eye. "Nothing good ever happens to people who join, never. You live in fear if the only reason you joined is to get back at people who hurt you; it's not worth it. Severus please, whatever you do, don't be tempted by their words."

Severus was speechless but managed to nod at her response. They went back in the house together but were ambushed by August.

"Ah Line and Severus I was just looking for you. How would you like to come over to my house tomorrow, to see your cousins and my newest animal."

Eva smiled lightly. "You got a new pet? For what?"

August rolled his eyes. "Line you do remember I am the Care of Magical Creature teacher at Salem, and the previous one at Hawkthorn. So obviously I need more animals to help teach the students. So would you both like to come? We will simply apparated there."

Eva turned to Severus to see if he wanted to go. It would be a good occasion to get away from the town for a little bit. With the events of Lucinda and Isabella they just had, maybe spending some time in the west part of the state would be good.

"So what do you say Sev?" she asked.

"Sure, it would…be nice but I've never taken Care of Magical Creatures."

August chuckled at his response. "Oh, no worries there, I'll explain. Besides it's not like I'm going to put you in front of an Acromantula or something. I'm kidding! Besides you can't find them here. Normally that is."

Eva and Severus nodded nervously at him, then went inside the house where Eva informed her mother about August's proposal. She agreed to them going, it could prepare them for the event at the Blackthorn's. She told her to watch out for some of the creatures at August's home, since last they were there Alexandrina recalled finding a Fire crab hidden under a bench.

* * *

The next day came quickly. After an early lunch, Severus and Eva were ready for August to come so they could apparate. When he came out, they both grabbed his arm, Eva waved to her family and they disappeared to the west part of Massachusetts, in a State Forest.

When Severus opened his eyes they were in front of an imposing house in the middle of the forest. August's wife Sarah greeted them, along with Eva's cousins Autumn and Thomas, then they did a small tour of the house. Once the tour was over, they went to a part of the property where August kept the creatures for his class.

"I know this kind of changes your impression of the pure-blood does it?" Eva said. "He just loves animals. Mother said he couldn't get enough of them when they were little. Imagine his face in Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'm sure that can be easily done." Replied Severus.

August signaled them to come, which they did along with Autumn since Thomas was leaving for Quidditch practice.

"Alright all of you don't move. It's important." He then whistled and an animal came out of the shadow. Both Eva and Severus's eyes went wide at the sight of the creature.

"Well I guess you didn't expect this, Line." Autumn said.

"I expected…. no I didn't. I've only seen them at Hogwarts, for class. August, how did you get…a Hippogriff?"

* * *

August was beaming next to the creature. "Ah I have my connections. These are truly wonderful creatures, a bit proud though. Don't you even think of insulting one even in the heat of the moment, it could be the last thing you ever do. Also, don't try to as you say Line 'run like hell' because they catch up pretty fast."

August walked towards them with a big smile on his face. "Ah, reminds me of the first time I brought Winterlocks to Salem. All the students backed up when I asked who wanted to start. Now which one will start?"

Severus and Eva turned to look at each other. Behind them they saw Autumn waving.

Severus had no idea how react, since he never took Care of Magical Creatures. He looked at Eva with a small smirk. "Ladies first."

"Seriously? Fine, besides you're going to have to do it anyway." She said.

Eva did what her uncle told her to do; she bowed in front of the Hippogriff, and stayed as polite as possible. Eye contact was maintained at all time, and no sudden moves were made. She was then able to approach to give the creature and pat on the side of its head.

"Alright, your turn Severus."

Severus was shaking. He was afraid of doing something that could anger Winterlocks, thus injuring Eva or her uncle.

"Now, Severus, keep calm, cool, relaxed. Keep eye contact. Let Winterlocks make the first move, always let them make the first move it's polite. Unless you want to go to Zabri Hospital for some time with loss limbs, then be my guest."

Severus did exactly as told; he was then able to approach Winterlocks to pet him. August gave the pair two ferrets to feed him for being 'such a good boy'.

"Well I guess…you can both ride him now."

"Oh that's great. Wait?! What?!" exclaimed Eva.

August used his wand to lift Severus and his niece on the Hippogriff. He put Severus up front since he assumed Severus was the heaviest of the two.

"Now, no worries, the disillusionment charm is on, but I doubt there are Muggles around here. Just sit back, relax, and hang on for dear life."

"What?!" screamed Eva. "Please tell me this is not how you did this in class."

"Oh, no, don't worry but you are my niece, you've got the Wickford in you. You can face any danger. Plus your friend Severus seems very…sure of himself, strong, we like that. Ok, on you go." He said as he lightly hit the Hippogriff, who seconds later took off, with Severus holding on to the main and Eva holding on tightly his waist.

* * *

They flew up the air, around the house for a few minutes the time needed for Eva to release Severus a bit so he could avoid suffocation.

"Look Sev!"

They were flying over her uncle's propriety, and over the forest. Severus started to feel more comfortable. He relaxed a little, but kept a firm grip on Winterlocks. He turned his head to see Eva still holding on, smiling up at him.

At that moment, Severus felt as if the Death Eaters were long gone, that Dark Lord was no more, and the Marauders finally left him alone. He was with Eva, flying over the forests of Massachusetts on a Hippogriff; with the most disturbing instructions he had ever heard. He could fell the color rush to his cheeks, as Eva pulled closer to him, out of fear of falling or perhaps something completely different.

Winterlocks flew back to the house, and landed where they took off fifteen minutes ago. August helped Eva and her friend off the creature, eager to know what they thought of it.

"So, how did it go?" he asked, practically attacking them.

Severus spook first, since he was sure August was more interested in his first flight then Eva, who had already done it before at Hogwarts in her forth year.

"I thought it was rather different. It's faster then on a broom, I…enjoyed it."

Eva agreed to his words, adding Winterlocks was great with them giving time for the two to adjust to the height.

August gave Severus a friendly tap on the shoulder, what he would usually do to all members of his family (minus Lucinda who would kick his behind). "Great! I'm glad you both enjoyed it, how about we head back to the house. I'll bring Winterlocks back."

* * *

Eva and Severus walked back to August's house, the clouds over them were starting to get darker and darker. August soon joined them, and looked up at the sky.

"There's a storm coming, better get inside."

The pair nodded and went in the house. Once inside, thunder was heard and it started to rain. August turned to his niece and her friend.

"I'm guessing there's a storm coming over there too?"

Eva said nothing but nodded, Autumn gave her cousin a concerned look, and turned her attention back to her father.

"Well, you best be prepared when it comes. I still remember Grindelwald in Europe, I was seventeen at the time, though it was horrible. Isa who was nineteen found it brilliant."

"What about Mother?" asked Eva.

"Your mother was nine at the time, couldn't understand or didn't say much about it. I remember when I was ten the fall of Xenorfolx here in the States, dark wizard indeed, but not as… present or powerful, as Voldemort. You know how to fight Line I know you do. Hogwarts is the school to learn, and also you have the technics from our family and the Easgriff family. Use them wisely, you too Severus use your skills wisely."

"Yeah I know what to do if there is an attack but…"

"Line listen, this side of the family may not completely practice the Dark Arts anymore, but we do believe to fight fire with fire, you know some very small curses or jinxes that would harm and not kill people, use those."

Eva gave in and waited with Severus for the storm to pass to be able to apparate back home. Severus could sense the fear in her uncle's voice when it came to defense against the Dark Lord. He knew deep down joining the Death Eaters could cost him a lot, maybe even more then he thought. He understood better now why the Death Easters were interested in Eva, she knew many dark spells, more than she told him. Spells that are not known outside the family or a few states, spells that could cause chaos back in the UK. Severus knew, with Isabella knowing the majority of them, it was a matter of time before a battle of some sort would start. He didn't want to be on the line facing Eva or Lily; he couldn't be there against them. But he was so deep in the organization, the best to do would be to join to protect. Severus shook his head and vowed to think of it later.

Once the storm had passed, August accompanied them back to the Wickford mansion. He stopped to talk with his mother, father and sister before returning home. Alexandrina reminded Eva of the gathering they were going to attend soon before leaving. A dress was ready for her to try on, and dress robes for Severus with his measurements were neatly folded on his bed, waiting to be worn.

* * *

The event at the Blackthorn's was soon upon them three days later. Severus got up that morning with butterflies in his stomach. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone; he got dressed and went down for breakfast.

In the dining room, Eva was already sitting down reading 'The Salem Prophet', Severus walked up and sat down next to her, while the Kristlan gave him his morning pancakes.

"Morning Eva."

"Same to you Sev. Here, look in the world section, it says two Muggle policemen were chasing two boys on a motorbike, cornered them, but they used magic and flew off, over their heads! It doesn't say who they were though. The same boys were then attacked by three Death Eaters, but managed to escape using a levitation spell on a police car to crash into the Death Eaters."

"Sounds like something Potter or Black would do." Said Severus.

"I know, I wonder if it is them. Hope they made it out all right. I may not care for them that much, but still."

Severus sighted and let Eva continue reading the morning paper. A few minutes later, Alexandrina came in with instructions about the gathering. Although Severus could see it coming, it was to his dismay when Eva's mother told them there would be dancing, and they all had to do it.

Eva smiled at her friend. "Don't worry Sev, you can dance."

"I don't dance Eva, not very well."

"Sev, you can believe me. If you didn't you would have stepped on my feet on that last New Years' Eve party."

Alexandrina didn't want an embarrassment for her family, she decided along with her mother to teach all morning Severus how to dance, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

The day passed quickly. At six o'clock, the entire family, plus Severus, was all dressed up and ready to go. Eva came down with a deep green dress that stopped slightly over her knees, with a silver purse and shoes. Severus couldn't hide the fact he was happy with her choice of colors. Eva went by Severus and they all prepared to apparate to the Blackthorn's.

They appeared in front of an imposing mansion, bigger then the Wickford's . Severus approached Eva, not knowing what to do.

"Sev, you ok? You look nice." She said.

Severus started to blush again. "Thank you. You…as well. You're wearing Slytherin colors."

"I was sure you would notice, Grandma picked out the dress."

They walked in the house and were greeted by a house-elf who took their vests. Mr. Blackthorn greeted them in the yard that was arranged for the occasion, with a dancing area, a band, a buffet and many other arrangements. Many guest were pure-blood or respected half-blood families.

"I'm glad you could make it, really, I am. Everyone that was invited could come except the Malfoys, a real shame. Oh, well, please enjoy yourselves." He said.

Severus was stuck on the word Malfoy; he wondered if this was how Lucius knew Eva at these pure-blood gatherings.

* * *

Severus tried to spend as less time possible at the dancing area, but eventually had to give in under the small pressure. He could see Eva having a good time, dancing with many young men around her age or a few years older. He couldn't help but feel a little upset when he saw her. It was even worse when she was with a boy looking like Sirius Black.

When Eva finished her dance with the look-a-like, Severus went in front of her for one.

"I thought you said you didn't like to dance?"

"I don't, but I won't be made a fool tonight because I haven't moved at all."

They danced across the crowd, having a good time. Severus felt better now that he was with Eva. He wasn't as nervous as he thought he would be. Also this wasn't Hogwarts, Black or Potter couldn't ruin this dance for him.

When the dance ended, they separated. Eva's cousin, Thomas, asked her to dance. Severus couldn't hide his disappointment. It wasn't long until he, too, was dragged by one of Eva's relatives, Lucinda that is.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It's the half-blood. You shouldn't be here."

"I guess I can say the same about you."

"Very funny, Snape. I'm here on a mission; the Dark Lord has attacked many in England, and just recently Scotland, but we thought, wouldn't it be grand to send the Americans a warning to mind their own business. Also to make sure they know America is next for the Dark Lord."

Severus's eyes went wide. Lucinda broke away from him and vanished. He went straight to Eva, pleaded her to get out of there.

* * *

"Severus are you ok?"

"No, Eva please, we need to get out of here."

"Sev, what are you…"

Thomas's face went pale. "LINE! GET DOWN NOW!" he pushed his cousin and her friend to the ground in time to avoid a curse. Luckily for Thomas it slightly avoided him.

Severus helped Eva up; they both had their wands and grew them. They could hear shouts and spells from all around them. The children there were apparated out quickly, and the wizards and witches present grew their wands to fight back.

"_Crucio!"_

"_Reducto!"_

"_Everte Statum!"_

One wizard appeared in front of them raising his wand; Eva decided to go by her uncle's advice.

"_Segmentum!" __**(1)**_

A bright white light came out of her wand and hit the wizard's leg.

"That will hold him off for a while." She said.

Severus couldn't recognize the robes, but from Lucinda said this must be the American Death Eaters accompanied by the original ones from Britain. Eva couldn't see her parents but heard them, she ran towards the shouts followed by Severus. They couldn't make it since they were being blocked.

"Ah a Scumsucker and a filthy half. Perfect for me. Let's start with the girl, _Avada…_"

Severus raised his wand before the witch could finish the curse.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Light left his wand and the witch was thrown backwards on the ground with blood coming out of her wounds. Severus grabbed Eva's hand before she could see the damage. They ran across the yard avoiding curses in all directions, and casting their own.

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Expulso!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

They finally found her parents, her mother dueling Isabella.

"_Confringo!"_

Alexandrina dogged the spell. "_Protego!"_ she pointed her wand at the decorations on the ground "_Oppugno_!"

"Arg! You traitor! Mudblood lover! Disgrace to the Wickford name! Always miss perfect! Let's see you be perfect now! _Avada_…"

"_Stupefy_!"

Isabella was blown backwards by the intensity of the spell. Eva saw it wasn't her or Severus or her mother who casted it, but her grandmother with tears in her eyes.

"My own daughter tried to kill her sister, my children are killing each other." She said.

The fight went on and the Aurors arrived, Eva and Severus dueled the best they could. One Death Eater appeared before Severus.

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!" he yelled out before the dark wizard could send off a spell.

"_Poena_!" **(2)** Shouted Eva at her opponent, who fell and yelled. Eva looked back at Severus. "It inflicts pain, but its not as powerful or dangerous as the cruciatus curse".

The duels on both sides went on, until one curse got out and struck someone, in front of Severus and Eva.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The killing curse hit the man ahead of them, making him hit the ground. The witch who casted the curse was Lucinda, she then raised her wand at Eva, but Severus quickly covered her with his body.

"Oh, how sweet, two for the price of one."

"Luce, don't waste your time with them! Come on let's go! We have already killed the target!" yelled out one witch with a English accent

Before Lucinda disappeared she raised her wand at the sky. "_Morsmordre_!" and disappeared along with the rest of the Dark wizards.

* * *

The Aurors did their best to contain the crowed. There were many injuries but nothing very serious, expect for two people. Alexandrina had minor scars, while Cyrus's face was scratched from a curse. Lisbeth was hit in the arm; her injury would leave a massive scar over her arm. It was the first time in years such a massive attack took place. They gathered as much information's as they could. The head Auror did her best to keep everyone, including the family, away from the body.

Severus moved closer to Eva. "Did you know that man?"

"A little, not personally, he was nice."

"Who was he?"

"He worked for the government, that's the Secretary of Magical Law Enforcement."

Severus stayed close to Eva. She was calm, but looked sad at the sight of the man's dead body. He could see her mother Alexandrina with tears in her eyes. He guessed they were close at one time of their lives.

"August was right, a storm is coming, and we best be ready for when it does."

Severus only nodded at her words, and let her hold him. For once, he didn't go red at her touch. He pulled her close, thinking it was a close call today. Eva could have been hit by the killing curse, if he didn't react faster then he did. The Death Eaters almost took what was important to him, he knew now Eva meant something to him. Severus was sure this wasn't the last time they were going to encounter the Death Eaters. He thought that even if he joined them, it would still be hard to protect, even prevent ,Eva from getting hurt or worse…killed.

* * *

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~

**(1)** From latin means cut/slice, it is in some ways like sectumsempra but not as deadly. It won't kill you but will leave behind visible scars.

**(2) **From Ancient Greek/latin means penalty/punishment this spell inflicts pain, like if you were being punched.

I hoped you liked this chapter. Please tell me if Severus is OOC or if the time line is odd. Thank you for reading this and following it as well. PM me if there are some things that aren't clear, or weird.

If you have a request tell me and I will find room for it in later chapters :)

Poll is still up for the votes concerning Severus.

Don't forget to leave a review :) Now who wants some cake?

Until next time *Draws wand at opponent* "_Impedimenta!_"


End file.
